Broken Journey
by 2cityTAK
Summary: Team Seven reborn with Naruto now a Jounin instructr. Join Naruto and the next generation of Shinobi and the elder generation as well.
1. A small glance forward

_Hello this is my first fic, i hope you enjoy it this is not the beginning of the story this chapter is just a peek into the future just a peek into the future. Im sorry if I'm a random updater. But if i really get into writing i can write a few chapters a night but if i run out of ideas or things to set the goal with i may not be able to update for months at a time. This fic will also be written into 2 parts i haven't decided if the other part will become a different story all together or if ill keep them all under this name. Anyway read and review and i hope you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the names or products associated with it.**_

* * *

**Broken Journey Chapter 1. Prologue to a broken journey**

A young man stood on the gates of konoha, he was young in his early 20's with blond hair down to his shoulders, magnificent blue eyes, and contained some whiskers, He wore the usual jounen outfit.

A cold wind blew in from the west bringing with it what sounded like whispers in the wind. The other guards on the gates shivered but the young jounin stood unflinching looking over the forest, appearing as if he is awaiting something. His blue eyes scan across the forest then to the sky but it appears that nothing is coming. His eyes narrow a little in what appears to be sadness.

A young girl with pink hair around the mans age comes up to him and hugs him from behind. The young man with blond hair continues looking up at the sky as if the girl behind him isn't even there. The girl with pink hair looks up at the back of the young mans head as if to say something but decides against it as she notices the young man begin to turn toward her.

The young blond haired jounin looks deep into the pink haired girl green eyes "Sakura-chan he still hasn't come back I'm worried it shouldn't take this long"  
The young man with blond hair told the girl.

The pink haired girl named sakura looked up at him "Naruto-kun... Hikasa will not fail! He has never failed any of us before trust me he will... Bring her back through hell or highwater hikasa will not fail." Sakura said looking up at naruto with a fire in her eye.

Naruto looked down at her "I know Sakura-chan... Hikasa is powerful and brave... But Ami is too... If she tries to fight back..." Naruto didn't look like he could finish the sentence.

Sakura looked up at naruto something akin to hurt in her eyes. "Listen to me Naruto-kun Ami will not fight back she...she Is confused" Sakura said lamely

Naruto looked down at her and smiled that big stupid grin of his "No she isn't confused she knew full well what she was doing. We can no longer help her but I cant just stand by... When Hikasa returns with her... The council... The elders will try to put her away." naruto said going back to looking crestfallen.

Sakura looked up at him. "Naruto-kun don't worry I'm sure i could convince Tsunade-sama to ease up on her..."

Naruto looked over at the young woman and sighed "Sakura-chan that's the problem if Tsunade-sama (yes Naruto has learned some respect.) tries to help Ami then it will look as favoritism." Naruto said looking toward the sky.

Sakura looked like she was gonna pop she was raging with anger. "How the hell did you ever come up with that dumb idea you BAKA!" raged Sakura causing many of the guards to turn their heads and stare at the fearsome kunoichi.

Naruto looked down at the pink haired beauty in surprise but he became defensive when he started talking "What are you talking about you were always the smart one if Tsunade-sama represents Ami the council will see it as favoritism, its not exactly a secret that were getting married at the end of the year, and since your Tsunade-sama's personal apprentice it would cause quite the scandal and uproar that the hokage protects her little apprentice's fiances students." Naruto nearly yelled out.

Sakura was taken aback for a second but regained her composure and looked up at the blond "Look Naruto-kun we will do everything we can to make sure Ami doesn't get locked up... But you must know that what she did was wrong..." Sakura didn't know if she should continue the sentence or leave it as it is.

Naruto looked back down at her and sighed "I know that Sakura-chan but you also have to realize that she is paying for those actions every second of everyday." naruto's face if possible sunk even lower.

Sakura looked at naruto and hugged him "You really miss them don't you." Sakura said albeit muffled a bit from Naruto's vest.

Naruto looked down at her "yes...i Really miss... All of them." Naruto said looking up at the sky. A storm was blowing in from the west the clouds were already gray with a tint of black here and there there was no blue sky. Naruto and Sakura looked up at the incoming storm as it slowly made it's way into konoha.

* * *

A young man in a chunnin vest with his brown hair in a bowl cut and a big sword on his back (think the buster sword of cloud's from ff7 THE GAME) sunglasses, and a konoha headband around his head looked out over the village,  
it was sandy, sand everywhere... 

He scanned the landscape, hell even the houses looked like they had been made from sand. He grew a disgusted look on his face looking at how desertish the place was. An ANBU landed next to the young man and handed him a note, Hikasa took the note without question and read. By the end of the note Hikasa was smiling the ANBU next to him looked at him expectantly. And Hikasa did not disappoint "We've found her she's in the hospital as we speak." Hikasa said smiling but his smile quickly turned into a look of sadness.

Hikasa turned toward the ANBU "You and the rest of your team wait outside I'll go in solo in case she tries to fight back if I'm in there... I doubt she will try and fight back." Hikasa said turning toward the ANBU.

The ANBU merely shrugged and went back to his hidden position. Hikasa mumbled under his breath "Im glad naruto-sensai is friends with the kazekage or we would never be allowed in here." As he looked over at a couple of sand ANBU who were looking like they were itching for a good fight.

Hikasa smiled widely at them and waved, the ANBU took off apparently to hide. "You idiots better keep them off my back or we will never get this done"  
Hikasa spat into the microphone he was wearing.

A voice came from the other end. "Don't worry little man we can take these ANBU, we just don't know if YOU can fulfill the mission." the ANBU on the other line said mockingly.

Hikasa spat back into the microphone "Look asshole i can take care of myself and you better keep them off my ass or you're gonna wind up with my sword halfway up your ass." Hikasa realized he may have spoke to loudly. And squatted down.

The voice at the other end was angry this time "Listen punk just get the girl and get out before you draw anymore unwanted attention ya little prick"

Hikasa shrugged it off and dove from the rooftop hitting the ground gracefully and taking off at full speed. He noticed the ANBU begin to move for both his side and the sands, But Hikasa paid no mind to it. Though the ANBU were arrogant assholes they were strong and could carry more than there own in a fight.

Hikasa ran at fullspeed from street to street accidentally knocking over a stand or two along the way. He could feel their chakra and mumbled "Dammit if there gonna use that much chakra everyone in all of sunagakure is gonna be able to know were here." looking behind his shoulder at the few clashing ANBU.

Hikasa saw the hospital ahead and came to a stop at its door. It was larger than the hospital in konoha and it was a darker color. As Hikasa walked in he noticed another difference instead of white the walls and floor. They were a different color a brownish-baje. Hikasa smirked realizing Ami would probably know exactly what color it was.

A nurse with pink hair tied up in a bun walked over and asked hikasa if he needed any help but the young chunnin merely shrugged her off. Hikasa came to a stop in the lobby and took off his glasses to reveal big empty white eyes.

"Byakugan." Hikasa said looking up at the hospital he was trying to find it it didn't take him long to find her she was on the third floor twelth door down from the right. Hikasa relayed the information on to the ANBU leader who also commented that he needed to hurry up the sand ANBU were putting up more of a fight then he expected.

Hikasa pulled out his kunai and kept it hidden in his hand as he slowly started his accent up the stairs. He gripped the kunai hard as it started to sink into his flesh. Hikasa's mind wondered from when he was a child on the hyuuga complex to his days at the academy, the day team 7 was formed, their first mission in the earth country, his first kiss with Ami, the assassination mission, the chuunin exam, Finding the final living seven swordsman of the mist, the year he took to train the Neji-sama, his failed attempt at becoming a jounin, his final battle with Taeku, relaying the inforation to Naruto-sensai that he had failed and the past several months searching for them he felt the blood drop from the cut in his hand and slowly as if in slow motion come down onto the floor.

Hikasa finally came to the third floor and looked down he could here crying... The crying of a desperate woman who had lost everything. Hikasa slowly made his way down the hallway careful to avoid doing anything stupid.  
A doctor walked out of the crying woman's room it was the twelth door down from the right. The doctor had his head hung low as if in sorrow.

Hikasa silently walked past the man and put his sunglasses back on as he stood at the door looking in he could see the outline of feet under blankets at the end of the bed. Hikasa slowly opened the door.

It revealed a young woman with long blond hair, longer then Hikasa remembered it, and what appeared to have been a great ninja body had she kept care of herself... She was crying her eyes out onto a bundle of blankets, Hikasa didn't need to be a doctor to figure out what was wrong. The blankets weren't moving they weren't they weren't crying it was just there.

Hikasa felt a tear roll down from his eye "n..nooo." Hikasa managed to whisper out of his mouth. Hikasa took of his glasses and wiped the tears from them. But wiping only made it worse so he gave up and put the glasses back on trying to regain his composure, but how could he.

Hikasa walked up the the crying young girl she was his age young only 15 years of age. But here she was crying over a dead child... Their dead child.  
Hikasa stood strait and rigid trying to gain his voice back.

Hikasa struggled for a few more seconds before finally gaining it back "Ami Cameia B-Rank missing nin Konagakure you are under arrest for abandoning your home village of konoha and helping in the escape of S-Rank missing in Sila Row, S-Rank missing nin Tsao Pecoma, A-Rank missing nin Bree Kaneda, and... A-Rank missing in... Taeku Row.

The last name Hikasa had trouble getting out of his mouth it hurt just to say those words it hurt a lot. The young girl didn't stop crying though she just held her baby tighter. Hikasa finally felt the pity take over for him and he knocked the girl unconscious.

Hikasa looked out the window, a strom had passed through not to long ago as it made its journey east.

* * *

A caravan was caught up in the storm, it had trouble getting it's cattle through not to mention the wagons and the people on foot. The rain pettled at the travelers without mercy a person fell here or there but would get back up. A few children yelled at their mother that they needed a break but the mother continued pushing the children along. 

At the end of the caravan were three people the first was a girl was easily in her early 20's with short brown hair and very tall rivaling the height of most men. The other woman was short even for a woman she was short with long green hair that reached to her knees. The final person was hidden beneath a cloak.

The final person stopped all of the sudden and looked up at the sky, He had long black hair and piercing green eyes his eyes were sunken in a bit it was obvious that this person had not slept in a very long time.

The young man continued staring up at the sky as the rain pelted on and off his face. Opun closer inspection the man had two bags under his eyes and was short the man really hadn't slept in a very long time.

The young women stopped and looked back at the young man who's face was still expressionless, the taller of the girls stepped forward slowly and spoke "T.  
Taeku-sama are... You f...feeling Alright." The tall girl asked. The young man continued looking up at the sky as if nothing she said even registered with him.

The tall girl moved forward to touch Taeku, but the shorter girl put a hand on her shoulder motioning that it was dangerous. The taller girl nodded and sighed. The shorter girl finally spoke "Taeku-sama we need to continue moving or we will be left here in the middle of nowhere." the girl begged.

Taeku continued looking at the sky as his face continued to get hit with rain.  
The two girls stared at each other for a good long time wondering what they should do. If they left him behind they would be in trouble, If they just stood there they would eventually get lost, If they tried to break him out of it he might kill them. They both sighed seeing no way out of this.

Taeku continued looking up at the sky expressionless but in his heart he could feel it everything that was going on in Sunagakure. He finally brought his head down and stared at the ground or mud or whatever he was standing in now it was an indescribable liquid earth.

The two women looked over at the young man as he finally looked down. The taller one decided giving a shot at talking to him. "Tae...Taeku-sama." But there was no answer he continued to just stare at the ground.

Taeku finally understood what it was all about he had figured that he had destroyed his own destiny! He hadn't he had just delayed it, in his own head Taeku berated himself for being so stupid but his face remained expressionless.

The two girls looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. But finally his voice woke them from their stupor "Hey." It wall all he said but it was more than enough to get their attention. Not once since they had came to him had he ever spoke they never heard him do anything but grunt during their.  
Nightly exercises. They both looked at him and said in unison "YES TAEKU-SAMA"

Taeku looked up at the two girls he still had no expression on his face but there was a fire in his eyes neither of the two women had ever seen before. "You two were sent to me as gifts from the mizukage were you not." But women in unison said "YES TAEKU-SAMA" The young man did something that astonished the two women something they both believed impossible the young man smiled.

Taeku couldn't believe his luck this was the perfect opportunity. "Take me to him." Both women smiled at each other this was it, their chance they had traveled with him for far to long they needed someone to talk to. But first they had a mission "YES TEAKU-SAMA" both women yelled.

Taeku reached into his cloak and withdrew a sword it wasn't long but it was skinny and both women realized this was his famous sword the cituro. He also pulled up a headband and tied it around his neck. It was the headband of konoha except this one had three scratch marks on it.

Taeku expertly put his sword back into its sheath within his cloak and looked at the two women. Both women understood and took off. Taeku followed wordlessly knowing that his chance to finally rise had come again. He could feel it in his blood their reunion was coming closer. "Wait for me brother this time are fight will have a winner whether it kills one of us to do it this time one of us will not walk away." Taeku mumbled to himself looking up at the sky as it rained and thundered he smiled one last time.

Taeku jumped from tree to tree following the young women ahead of him.

* * *

_Ok so that was the first chapter, i hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will actually begin the story, but don't worry we will eventually get to this point. Though with the time table I've set up we wont arrive back at this point until around chapter 30-35. I hope i continue writing that long, lol so since you've read it please go and review it constuctive criticm please. And please message me if you have any ideas for the way the story goes such as pairings and winners of certain fights. I will have voting set up since i can easily work my way through the story doing that. So please review. Till next time this is TAK bye bye._


	2. A meeting of heroes

_This is TAK again i hope you like this chapter in a few chapter ill allow the voting to start when the first major mission begins. I have the first few arc's planned out and plan on updating often. So i really hope you like this chapter its the formation of team 7 you get a look at the other rookies and get to see some old friends. _

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO**_

* * *

****

**Broken Journey Chapter 2. Rookie 9 Team Selection**

"Naruto Uzumaki 20 years old, 9 S-Rank Missions, 22 A-Rank Missions, 37 B-Rank Missions, 52 C-Rank Missions, 94 D-Rank Missions. You have requested that you become a jounin instructor for a rookie team." Read one of the council elders with obvious disdain for the young man.

"Yes sir." replied the young jounin he looked much the same as he did a few years ago the only difference was that his muscles were larger then they were a few years ago and today he wore a serious face as he sat in the shadows of the eyeing council.

"We will convene for 1 hour to decide if we will allow this." said the old man as he looked over the young man, or as he thought in his own mind the demon that had killed his wife the monster kyubbi.

Naruto nodded his head and got up and left outside was his old friend Rock Lee. "Naruto-kun have they accepted you." asked lee with a fiery passion.

Naruto looked over at him and shook his head, Rock Lee nearly fell over "B.  
But why not of all the people that i know Naruto-kun next to me and gai-sensei you are the one who's youth burns the brightest!" Rock Lee said bouncing up and down like a madman

Naruto sweat dropped if there was one thing he had learned through the years it was that he actually needed to shut his mouth every now and then it has appeared though that Lee never learned that lesson. Naruto felt envious of him...Sakura Had taught him that lesson very painfully.

"Naruto-Kun" said Lee trying get naruto to join him on mountain over looking the beach at sunset. Lucky for everyone near Naruto did not join him instead Lee got knocked over by another familiar friend who also happened to be a blond. "Oh lord how you're team is ever going to survive ill never know Lee"  
said the beutifull young kunoichi Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto looked back down at the ground and wondered if they were all gonna be like this their entire lives. Lee was busy apologizing to the angry kunoichi.

Neji came out of the elders room and looked for Naruto. "Naruto the elders would like to see you." Came the voice of the prodigy of the hyuuga.

Naruto complied and went into the dark room letting the door slam behind him Neji looked over at the other two and sighed. "Lee are you ever going to give up being a madman for two seconds." asked Neji

"My old friend the power of youth is still strong in both of us we should use that to are advantage." Lee said jumping up and giving Neji the nice guy pose

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Neji as he went blind.

Ino sweatdropped at the scene, there Lee was trying to help his friend by giving him a hug and their was the broody prodigy of the hyuuga narrowly avoiding the taijutso specialist.

"Byakugan" Neji scrame turning around to look at Lee but it was to late Lee had already grabbed onto Neji in a fearsome bear hug. Neji could hear his bones breaking under the extreme pressure. Neji grunted in pain.

Lee finally let the hyuuga go as he slumped to the floor in a complete mess.  
"Neji-kun what is wrong are you hurt! Who did this to you." Scrame Rock Lee as Neji fought to get to his feet.

Ino Sweatdropped again. There's no way they actually accepted Lee to become a jounin instructor. Even Naruto would be a better choice.

Just then the doors opened and a slumped Naruto walked out of the office. Lee went to go ask Naruto about the council's decision but right before he could Neji gave him a fierce poke to the legs and watched as Lee fell like a tree.

Naruto looked on the scene of Neji and Lee fighting to get to their feet. But before either of them could Ino stepped forward. "So what was their decision." Naruto looked over at them and sighed "Looks like I'm a jounin instructor now." Naruto laughed

Neji sighed from the ground that idiot was going to be a jounin instructor there's no way those kids could wind up being good could there. Rock Lee's injuries magically healed as he jumped to his feet. "This is great news Naruto-kun, now we can raise these little leaves of konoha into great shinobi." Ino sweatdropped and looked them over as she sighed

A man came through the door he was older but he appeared to be a ninja. "Ok Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka please follow me as we select your Genin teams.

All three jounin smiled at each other and walked out with the elder man. Neji stood up and looked at them sighed "Oh lord Hikasa graduates this year i hope they don't put him on either of their teams." Neji sighed this could really be bad.

* * *

TenTen looked over the graduates of her class she was very proud of each of them. She felt good knowing that each of them were going to make great ninja.  
She had told everyone already that at least three of them were going to be put on her old teammate Rock Lee's team which brought groans from the class.  
Each thought of a male version of TenTen teaching them for the rest of their lives. The entire class sighed and sweatdropped.

TenTen spoke up "I would like to get a test of your strength so when i call your name you can either agree to or stay put." TenTen gave an evil glare at the class announcing the last part. "As i pair you up to fight against one another."

The entire class sat as she announced each pair she wanted to see fight. TenTen sweatdropped this was the most difficult class she had ever taught. "Please tell me who was your teacher your first year here" the class looked at each other then shrugged "Shikamaru-sensei." TenTen sighed that's what she thought. That's why the class was the way they were shikamaru probably slept all day while the kids thought of him as a role model.

TenTen looked the class over there were a few she expected to become great shinobi. Hikasa Hyuuga he was powerful and smart even though we was a bit to much of a rusher running into every battle he saw that and he was Neji's second cousin. Then there was Rin Kutiki she was fast and agile and with the proper training she could become a great kunoichi she already knew some genjutsu she was going to become a great kunoichi. And then there was Druse Aburame he was Shino's little brother and he was as powerful as his test scores showed then he might end up becoming even more powerful then his elder brother.

TenTen opened the packet that had been laying on her desk dreading what the contents inside would say. She opened it and looked over the results these were the teams she sighed as she saw where her three favorite students were going this could be bad. Hikasa was going to Naruto and since his break up with Hinata the hyuuga weren't exactly on best terms with the exeption of Neji with Naruto, Rin was going to go to Lee that was really bad Lee couldn't help her at all with her genjutso but on the bright side she would be able to become even faster... And Druse he might take his team over with Ino as their instructor she may just get scared of the young aburame.

She started announcing teams, sighing when she finally reached Team 7 what a troublesome team that would be the genius Hikasa the kid that never spoke Teaku and dead last Ami.

"Team 7 Hikasa Hyuuga, Teaku Row, and Ami Cameia." Ami smiled she was going to be with the super hunk Hikasa and that cutie Teaku. Teaku sat there not making any expression like usual, Hikasa smirked a bit they wouldn't get in his way this was to good.

"Team 8 Druse Aburame, Rukia Matsumoto (shut up), and Ryuku Yaamanee"  
The girl named Rukia was short and had long brown hair she nearly yelled out no when she first heard the team first there was that weird kid Druse then the bald giant of a boy who was already as tall as an adult Ryuku. Ryuku and Druse nodded at each other signaling some level of respect.

"Team 9..." TenTen announced it but no one but the students who were on the team heard because of Rukia's constant crying.

"Team 10 Rin Kutiki, Azura Girrep, and Hiroshi Marufuji.

Hiroshi a short skinny lanky boy with LONG black hair got up and did a happy dance he wasn't good but his teammates were Rin was the best kunoichi that he knew and Azura was cool calm and collected even though he was only above average. Azura sighed this could either be really good or bad Rin was good but she would drive him into the ground he was all taijutso he was incredibly muscular and wore a blue spandex suit he was really looking like an idiot but it did help him train... Rin was angry she was with that weird kid Azura and the a.d.d kid Hiroshi.

"These are your teams ill be leaving now your jounin instructors should be in shortly good bye and... Please... Make me proud." TenTen said as she got up and looked at the class. The next time she would see them would either be at the begging of the next school year or she didn't know when for those who actually became genin she might not see them for a very long time.

* * *

Naruto, Lee, and Ino stood around outside the school, TenTen walked outside and looked at her old friends "they're all ready" TenTen said as she looked over at all the jounin instructors "Please take care of them they are the best class I've ever seen." TenTen said looking over them and walking off.

Naruto stood there for a second wondering who was going to go in first. Naruto was just about to go inside when someone appeared in front of him. The man was into his 30's had silver hair and his headband was covering his right eye. "Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said slightly surprised to see him "What are you doing here." Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at naruto and motioned for him to follow, Naruto complied and the two took off at a highspeed toward the old team 7 training grounds. "Kakashi-sensei why are we heading to the old training grounds." Naruto asked Kakashi raised a hand for silence as they continued to head for the training grounds.

They landed with a silent dud in front of the old logs that once had naruto tied to one of them. "Naruto... Today whether i like it or not you will take on a genin team it was only 8 years ago that you were tied to this log. And in that time Naruto you've been the worst ninja I've ever known."

Naruto didn't know what to say he had tried so hard to become a good ninja and impress kakashi-sensei.

"But" kakashi said "you've become the greatest ninja that I've ever known and i truly believe that you are going to become the greatest hokage ever." Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto stood there stunned at what kakashi had just told him

Kakashi came over and put a hand on his shoulder "It's time for you to go meet your team." Kakashi said "Good luck your going to need it." Kakashi said smiling at the jounin. Naruto smiled back "You dragged me all the way out here to tell me that little piece of information."

Kakashi stood there stunned he thought it was important. "Well i thought you would appreciate it Naruto" Kakashi said pulling out the latest version in the icha icha series and throwing naruto his older copy. "There for the exam tomorrow it might get boring so read it."

Naruto looked down at the orange book but smiled gently "Ka...Kakashi..sensei This is your favorite book." Naruto said looking at its old mangled cover.

"Maybe but I've got other copies of it." Naruto smiled it wasn't much but Kakashi-sensei was treating him as an adult and not a child anymore, not just that but as a friend.

Naruto smiled as Kakashi took off in a flurry of leaves. Naruto sighed and took of to meet his genin team.

* * *

There were only 3 teams left in the class teams 7,8, and 10. The 9 remaining rookies stared at each other. Rock Lee came bursting in the room creating a tornado of chairs and rookies in his path as he came to a stop in front of the class.

"The beautiful green beast of konoha has arrived Rock Lee." Lee said as he did the nice guy pose at the class. "Team 10 come to my side and i will teach you the ways of the shinobi." Lee said looking at the mess he left in his wake.

A girl got out of the ruble she had brown hair and red markings on her face "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME A BAKA LIKE YOU, ARE JOUNiN INSTRUCTOR." She yelled pushing rubble off her she had big brown eyes and looked on the verge of killing Lee but Lee caught her in a bear hug "Ah hah my first genin." Azura pushed himself up from the rubble and looked over, Lee looked at the young boy he looked like asuma but with a blue spandex suit. "Yes, a genin who has discovered the great training you receive from spandex suits!" Azura looked up only to be caught in another giant hug, as Rin tried getting to her feet. Lee finally let go of the young man and looked over at Hiroshi, the second Hiroshi saw Lee looking at him Hiroshi started running, Lee and Hiroshi played a game of a cat and mouse as Rin and Azura tried to get to their feet. Finally Lee caught Hiroshi and grabbed Rin and Azura and took off with them.

"Goodbye my fellow shinobi may we meet again" Lee said running out the door with his team. As the rookie class stood in shock of what they had just seen.

Ino walked into the classroom and surveyed the damage that Lee had caused and sighed "Team 8 over here please." Ino sighed again

She watched as a boy who looked like an exact copy of shino got up and walked over to her, another boy who was bald and only an inch or so shorter than her came over and stood by her side he was wearing a regular konoha uniform she thought that was good since she believed he would never fit into anything he was supposed to. Finally a short girl came over to her with long brown hair and an already busty chest. "OMG" the young girl said as she looked at ino "We use the same shampoo." Ino looked down at the young kunoichi and squeed immediately the two began talking about shampoo and boys and all the girlie things they could think of.

Druse and Ryuku sweatdropped at what they saw. The two genin looked at each other and had the same though on their mind 'are jounin instructor is an idiot' both boys sighed and walked off as Ino and Rukia ran off to look for the newest kunoichi magazine.

The three final gennin looked at each other and the room that was even more tore up they all sighed. Ami walked over to Hikasa and blushed at him. The Hyuuga looked back at her and realized how close she was and panicked he fell over Ami went to go help him up but Taeku tripped her and she fell on top of Hikasa

Taeku laughed while Ami and Hikasa looked at each other shocked and just when they were about to break apart the door opened to reveal their jounin instructor.

Naruto entered the destroyed room and looked down at what he saw there was a boy standing there he was short and had black hair just long enough to put into a ponytail at the back of his neck he was muscular for his age and even had one or two mustache hairs already he wore a regular konoha uniform.

Naruto looked down and saw something he didn't expect the other two one of which was a Hyuuga but what shocked him was that the girl was laying ontop of him. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

The two immediately separated totally humiliated.

Now that Naruto looked at the two the girl she had blond hair to her shoulders and big blue eyes kinda looked like naruto if he was a girl. She wore something similar to what sakura used to wear but in blue.

Naruto looked over at the other boy he was tall for his age had long brown hair the familiar hyuuga eyes and even had the familiar hyuuga dress/uniform.  
Naruto finally decided to speak "My first thoughts... Your all a bunch of idiots."

All three of the genins sweatdropped.

* * *

_Ok this was the second chapter, i hope you liked it I've spent several hours writing and editing it. Remember please review the next chapter well be the pass or fail test Naruto style. Not just that but we see some more old friends. I hope you like the story so far. This is TAK bye bye._

_Innerness: but i wanna talk_

_TAK: to bad i took over!_

_Innerness: cowers why must you yell._

_TAK: Because I'm an author!_

_Innerness: i wanna be an author..._

_TAK: You are to soft you will not make it as an author! I stay in control_

_Innerness: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_TAK: BUABUABUABUABUA i cant even laugh I'm so evil buabua._


	3. Team 7 part 1

_This is TAK it's been a while since i last updated so i feel like i should again, this chapter is a little longer but i think it serves it's purpose, and sorry after promising more old friends i cant deliver them this chapter.  
So please forgive me. Now onto the next chapter_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, kishimoto the great does.**_

* * *

**Broken Journey Chapter 3. Pass or fail! Genin test. Part 1 **

Rock Lee drooped his new students onto the couch.

"Hello I am the beautiful green beast of konoha Rock Lee I am your jounin instructor from this point on." Lee flashed them the nice guy pose, all 3 genin tried to get the shock out of their eyes by rubbing them.

"Please tell me a little about your youthful spirits you're likes dislikes dreams and goals." Lee exclaimed looking down at his new pupils excitingly. "First you the one in blue"

Azura looked around hoping that either of his teammate's had decided to wear, but unluckily for him neither of them had decided to. Azura stood up and looked over at Lee 'man he really looks stupid' Azura thought to himself. "Well my name is Azura Girrep, I like sleeping and relaxing, I Dislike doing anything, my dreams well i guess id like to do this ninja thing then grow old and relax peacefully. And i guess my goal is well... I'm not to sure to... Well i don't know." Azura leaned back and looked at the floor looking even more bored.

Lee looked at his student and smiled "Do not worry we will train some liking of that youthful spirit into you" Lee said laughing.

The 3 genin sweatdroped, "Next you the girl" Lee spoke pointing at the young kunoichi.

Rin looked at Lee with obvious disdain and stood up. "My name is Rin Kutiki I like training I dislike like people" She says this next part looking at Azura before looking back to Lee. "My dream is to become the most powerful kunoichi ever, even more then godaime hokage-sama." Rin said turning around and smiling at the hokage tower. "and my goal is to achieve my dream" Rin said this final thing and sat down.

Lee looked down at his young student "whoa Ho, Rin-Chan your fire of youth burns brightly, I Rock Lee will not stop until you are a great kunoichi it's a promise of a lifetime." Lee said smiling down at the young girl

"Err...thanks." Was all Rin could manage to get out looking at her hyper active teacher and wondering if he could actually be any powerful.

Lee went from looking at Rin to looking at his final student. "Yosh long hair it is your turn" Lee said looking at his pathetic looking student.

Hiroshi looked up at the young jounin and nervously smiled. "Well my name is Hiroshi Marufuji, I like...well I like ramen, I dislike doing anything dangerous, my dream is to one day be respected by the village instead of being scene as a nuisance, that is why my goal is to one day become hokage."

Rock Lee looked down at his final student admiration written all over his face. "Yosh, Hiroshi-kun I have a friend that was much like you as a child had the same goals and acted the same now he is even stronger than I am, I will not stop until you are even stronger than I am, this is my way of the ninja, because with hardwok even a dropout can defeat a genius." Lee did his nice guy pose. But this time it didn't seem to have much of an effect as did the other times he did it. But still caused minor sweatdrops from Azura and Rin.

Lee looked over team 10. "This is the end of our meeting meet at this scheduled area tomorrow." Lee hadened each of the three a slip of paper.

Rin looked at the paper. "What kind of training will we be doing sensei."

Lee looked at his three student with a dark look in his eyes. "Survival training"

Rin and Hiroshi nearly fell out of their seats before Hiroshi shot back "But sensei we already did survival training in class."

Lee looked back "Yes but this is a special kind of training." Lee began walking away "oh yeah please don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up."

* * *

Ino looked at her new team with hope... hope being the key word. What she saw didn't impress her, I hyperactive kunoichi, a shino, and a bald giant. Ino sweatdroped while thinking 'oh god'.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I will be your jounin instructor from this moment forward." Ino said looking down at the eyes of her students Druse and Ryuku had no emotion at all but it seemed like Rukia was hanging on her every word.

"Well then I would like to now a little more about you all so please tell me a little about your selves your likes, dislikes, dreams, goals." Ino said looking at the 'little freaks' as she had come to label them in the past minutes... "Any volunteers." offered Ino

immediately Rukia's hand shot in the air "Please sensei choose me!" Rukia pleaded from the ground waving her arm this way and that.

Ino sighed "Fine Rukia you may go first."

Rukia jumped up smiling "Well I like cute boys and shampoo, I dislike ugly guys and annoying people, my dream is to become a great kunoichi like godaime hokage-sama and you ino-sensei, my goal is to one day marry and have children with a cute guy." Rukia said bouncing on her heels.

Ino looked her over. For some reason this girl reminded her of what she was like when she was becoming a genin. "Thank you Rukia! How about you next Druse.

Druse looked up "I would rather not talk."

Ino looked down at the young man 'just like shino' Ino nodded and moved on "Well how about you Ryuku.

The giant of a boy stood up and looked at them "My name is Ryuku Yaamanee, I like." the boy stole a glance at rukia before turning back incredibly fast and fidgeted with his finger "I dislike violence my dream is to one day grow powerful and respected among the village my goal is to become the strongest member among my clan."

Ino looked down at him "Thank you Ryuku" Ino looked at her genin team it wasn't the best thing that could have happened but it was far from the worst... Well maybe.

Ino handed out a piece of paper to the three genin. "Please meet at this spot tomorrow at the designated time for training." The three genin nodded while Rukia spoke up "What kind of training are we doing Ino-sensei." Ino looked back "Survival training." all three pairs of eyes shot back at her. "But Ino-sensei we already did survival training back at the academy" Rukia said trying not to anger her new role model.

Ino looked back "Yes but this training is a bit different, please don't eat breakfast you'll just puke it up." Ino said walking away.

* * *

Naruto looked down at his three genin. The three had finally gained their senses back after the 'incident', Naruto didn't know what to think of his first impression of the team. Naruto sighed "Alright now that were all calm down and off each other." Looks between a blushing Ami and Hikasa. "I would like to get to know each of you better, you're up firt Hyuuga."

Hikasa looked at his jounin instructor he knew his face from somewhere but couldn't pinpoint it. "Alright my likes are training and learning new jutsu,  
my dislikes are annoying girls, my dream is to one day help my cousin neji in uniting the main and branch houses that's why my goal is to become the chairman of the Hyugga house" Hikasa said sitting down

Naruto smiled 'oh great i get Neji Jr. On my team that's just great' thought Naruto. "Alright good how about you girlie." Naruto said looking over at Ami.

Ami stood up and looked right at Naruto "Who's a girlie." Naruto was kind of surprised by her reaction "Alright sorry tell me a little about yourself boy"  
Ami blushed hard.

Ami regained her footing "I like" she shot a slight glance at Hikasa before continuing. "I dislike over confident pricks, my dream is to become a great kunoichi so I can take over my family's business, so my goal is to achieve my dream." Ami said sitting down

Naruto looked at her he was stunned! This was the most normal kunoichi he had seen for a girl her age he had ever seen. "Alright good now how about you dark" Naruto said looking at Taeku.

Taeku sighed "My likes are fighting and learning new jutso my dislikes are people that get in my way, my dream is to one day become known in bingo books in every country in the world, so my goal is to one day become strong enough to become a great asset to konoha."

Naruto looked at the young man, 'even at such a young age he knows about the bingo books. Naruto smiled his old grin at Taeku.

Ami looked between the two not knowing half of what Taeku had said. "Um.  
Naruto-sensei what is a bingo book" asked Ami timidly not knowing if she would sound like an idiot.

Naruto looked at her and smiled "It's not a surprise you don't know there are few graduates strait out of the academy who do know." Naruto flashed a look at Taeku. "But I guess i can explain it." Naruto said getting ready to explain.

"Please Naruto-sensei allow me." Taeku said standing up. Naruto looked over at the boy and signaled the floor was all his. "Taeku grinned and looked at his teammates. "The bingo book is a book that carries the best ninja from around the world the ANBU carry them around in these books contain nin's from all around the world from elite jounin to missing nin, each countried bingo book is different from the other but most of the nin are in all of them, more than anything else a bingo book is a book set to plan assassinations of the best nin from around the globe." Taeku said smiling.

Hikasa and Ami looked at each other shocked then back at Naruto "Sensei is that true..." Hikasa asked Naruto merely shook his head.

Taeku smiled "Not just that but are sensei here knows all about that, Naruto-sensei is one of the biggest heads in the bingo book."

Naruto looked at Taeku not knowing how the boy knew all this. Hikasa and Ami were both shocked again. They both looked at Naruto as if looking to see that Taeku was lying but when Naruto merely smiled they realized he was telling the truth.

"Oh yes Naruto-sensei is very powerful indeed, Lets see here if I remember correctly Naruto Uzumaki, Male, 20 years of age, graduated from the academy at age 12, Helped in the defeat of A Rank Missing Nin Zubuza Momochi and his subordinates, Took the Chuunin exam's at age 12 and made it to the opening round of the finals defeating one Neji Hyuuga." Taeku grinned looking over at Hikasa's shocked face. "Helped in the defense of konoha by defeating Gaara of the sand or as known now as the kazekage." Ami and Hikasa both looked back at their sensei stunned. "Was a witness to the legendary sannin battle, in his only loss in his known career Naruto-sensei was defeated during a mission to bring back Sasuke Uchiha by Sasuke Uchiha or as known as the Otokage." Ami and Hikasa were having a hard time stomaching all this. "Then after all that became the personal student of jiraiya of the sannin at age 13, at age 15 helped in the death of S Rank Missing Nin Sasori of the Red Sands, Became a Chuunin at age 15, Helped in the defeat of the criminal organization known as Akatsuki a organization of S Rank Missing Nin's by defeating their leader." Ami and Hikasa both looked their jounin instuctor with even more awe and if possible fear. "Became a jounin at 17, and over the past 3 years has defeated criminal after criminal and assassinated 2 daimyo's, Teacher The legendary Copy Nin Kakashi and Jiraiya of the Sannin, Teammates were Godaime Hokage's personal apprentace Sakura Haruna and current missing nin and otokage Sasuke Uchiha. Main techniques Kage Bunshin No Jutso, Rasengan, and a personal variation of the rasengan." The three genin looked over at their sensei in awe.

Taeku spoke up again "Naruto Uzumaki Special Jounin of the Village Hidden in the leafs, or now known as Konoha's Orange Maelstrom.

Naruto looked at the boy and smiled "Well you sure know your information for a little genin." Naruto smiled. "Alright then" Naruto walked over to the three and handed each of the a slip of paper "Meet at this designated spot at the time written tomorrow for training."

Hikasa still in shock of their new sensie's accomplishments managed to get out "What kind of training sensei."

Naruto looked back and smiled "Survival training." Ami turne back around immediately "What do you mean survival training we already did that in class."

Naruto smiled back "Yes But my training is a bit... Different... Oh and by the way don't eat breakfast... You'll just puke it up." Naruto said walking away from his new genin team.

* * *

Hikasa walked into the giant manor of the Hyuuga still stunned after hearing his new sensei's accomplishments as a shinobi. Just then he saw a figure turn the corner "Neji-sama" Hikasa exclaimed running over to Neji's spot

Neji looked down at his second cousin "Yes Hikasa what is it." Neji asked knowing full well what it was.

Hikasa looked up at his cousin "Neji-sama I was placed in my genin team today and my Jounin instructor is incredibly powerful.

Neji sighed in relief he had been so afraid that Hikasa was going to be put with Naruto or even worse yet Lee... "So Hikasa who is your Jounin instructor"  
Questioned Neji

Hikasa looked at him "He is this really poweful strong shinobi who even defeated you Neji-sama his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Hikasa said looking up at his cousin.

Neji stood there stunned for a second "Hikasa excuse me but i need to take care of some personal business." Neji said stomping out of the room

Hikasa stood there dumbfounded but went to his room to pracitse the gentle fist style even more.

Neji jumped from house to house, this was the last straw in Neji's mind he knew for some reason for another Naruto was out to get the Hyuuga house.

Neji landed on the roof of Naruto's apartment and went and kicked down the door not caring what Naruto had to say.

Naruto was sitting on his couch looking over the scroll's for the greatest jutsu he had ever found when he heard his door being knocked down, Naruto immediately stood up and ran up to Neji "Baka what the hell are you doing knocking down my door!" Raged Naruto

Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar "Listen here Uzumaki I don't know why you have it in for my clan but enough if enough you here me." Neji said his voice full of threat

Naruto wiggled out "What the hell are you talking about Neji!" Naruto yelled

Neji looked at him eyes full of hate "Do not play innocent with me Uzumaki, defeating me in front of everyone at the chuunin exams, embarrassing Hinata-sama the way you did in that affair then beating Hiashi-sama, and now to take Hikasa as your genin student, I swear if anything happens to that boy it will be your head on a platter." Neji threatened.

Naruto looked back and sighed "Neji im sorry if i embarres your house so much I can't help it it just keeps happening like this, and I promise Hikasa will come to no harm while under my care I will protect him with my life." Naruto said leading Neji out of his apartment.

Neji looked back at Naruto "Naruto-kun I am trusting you just this once, but if anything happens to Hikasa I will kill you." Neji said staring knives through Naruto.

Naruto patted Neji on the back "I give you my word Neji." Neji nodded and took off. Naruto went back inside and put his door back on "Damn i should have had him pay me for that."

* * *

Taeku walked into a mangled dirty looking bar and sat down. Two dirty looking ninja came over and sat with him. "So Taeku I hear your a genin now lets say we have a nice party to celebrate said the drunken shinobi." Taeku looked back at him. "well I guess were gonna party anyway at least this way we have a reason to party." Said Taeku standing up and looking over at his father behind the bar "Dad pull out all the stops tonight I'm getting my second marking."

The entire bar rang out in applause at the young shinobi. Glasses clinked together one shinobi insulted another a fight ensued the two hugged by the end and everything was good.

In the middle of the celebration the door opened revealing 3 ANBU, the room stood still for a moment watching the trio as they came to a stop in the middle of the room.

The man in the middle spoke "Well what do we have here a bunch of drunk trader shinobi." The one in the middle said laughing. "Just consider yourselves lucky that godaime hokage-sama lets you stay here filthy traders,  
your no better than traitors." Said the middle on in disgust.

He removed his mask to reveal a young face of around 17 "Now aint that what most ANBU would say" he said laughing. The room burst into laughter and cheers of welcome back.

The one in the middle removed his mask completely to reveal a face of around 16, with long green hair, and a goatee he was tall for his age. "Tsao over here" called Taeku as a big kit was brought over to where Taeku was. The man on the right removed his mask to reveal a dark skin with curly black hair and several piercings with long sideburn he also looked to be around 17. The girl on the left removed her mask to reveal long purple hair and several piercing with big brown eyes.

Taeku stood still as the kit approached him. Tsao approached him and sat down "So your a genin now, time to get that second marking." Taeku smiled soon I'll be with ANBU with you guys.

The girl walked over and hit him on the head "Baka how do you expect to be with ANBU if you don't even say hi to your older sister when she first gets back from a long trip."

"Sorry Jekee-neechan" Said the boy rubbing the back of his skull.

The kit came closer and the boy with curly black hair came and sat down grabbing the kit. "Alright kid this is gonna be your second marking so were gonna do this really slow like cause kid it's gonna hurt more than the first one."

"I don't care Eto, just do it." said Taeku smiling

Eto looked down at Taeku's left hand his pinky already had a nice marking on it he lowered his hands to Taeku's ring finger and performed some fast hand seals before slamming his palmd down onto Taeku's ring finger.

Taeku winced and let out a growl. Eto removed his hand and Taeku brought it in and held it in his chest and feel to his knees growling. After a minute of this Taeku got to his feet and removed his hand and looked at it. Now he had a second marking on his ring finger.

* * *

Ami walked down the street and came to a huge mansion she opened the gates with a key and walked into the front yard. It was enormous there were 2 gigantic fountains. Everything one could imagine that could be in a front yard was there.

Ami walked up and opened the door to the huge mansion. As she walked in she was greeted by a maid "How was your day Ami-sama" Ami looked at the maid and smiled "Lets go have some tea and talk about it!" said Ami excitedly.

Ami ran to the back of the mansion and onto the back porch, the back yard was even larger than the first there was a huge pool, jacuzzi, hell it even looked like far out there was a training area.

Ami sat down at a picnic table under a tree and waited. The made finally arrived with the tea and they sat down and talked about their day.

Ami went back inside feeling better about herself she was catching her father he wasn't much as a shinobi only of chuunin rank but as a Designer he was a genius his kunoichi ninja wear was sold around the world.

Ami felt even better she was in stock of the latest in fashion all the time.  
Not only that but now she was on a team with the great Naruto Uzumaki and her long time crush Hikasa Hyuuga.

For Ami Cameia in her mind everything in the world was perfect...

* * *

_Ok hope you liked the third chapter it was a little longer than the other chapters but like i said it held it's purpose. Remember to please review. I will post another chapter sometime later. And in 2 chapters voting will start.  
ok this is TAK saying bye bye._


	4. Team 7 part 2

_Hello this is TAK again with the exciting fourth installment of Broken Journey earlier I had made a comment that we probably wouldn't arrive at the first chapter in the book till around chapter 30, well after going through everything I needed it appears that this will most likely go for a very long time so we may not arrive at that chapter until chapter 60+ maybe even around chapter 100... I really hope i keep writing that long I don't like posting a chapter that way and then not coming around to it so i will continue writing this story until I see fit to end it._

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, the Kishimoto the great does.**_

* * *

****

**Broken Journey Chapter 4. Pass or Fail Genin Test! Part 2**

Hikasa arrived at the traingrounds early, it was well before any of the others were scheduled to show up but he wanted to get a full layout of the geography of the area if this was a survival training mission. "Byakugan" said Hikasa activating his.

Hikasa looked around, it was simple enough just a simple forest three logs over behind him and a stone off to the right. Hikasa deactivated his Byakugan disappointed thinking that today was going to be easy.

Hikasa sat down and looked at the sky the sun was just coming up so the sky ahead of him was a slight purple with yellow coming from the horizon. Hikasa loved looking at the sky in the morning in fact it was one of his favorite activities.

Hikasa heard a rumble from the trees and immediately acted throwin a kunai into the bushes. After he threw the kunai there was no movement.

"You know you should be more careful who you throw these at." said a voice as it emerged from the bushes. Taeku emerged grinning wide, "So how about we have a little spar before sensei gets here warm us up a bit you know." Taeku looked over at Hikasa grinning and tosses the kunai back at Hikasa.

Hikasa caught the kunai and placed it back in his pouch. "Now I must warn you I'm a Hyuuga are Taijutsu is a bit different." Hikasa said getting into a gentle fist position.

Taeku smiled "And I must warn you even in spars I go all out." Taeku said getting into and offensive stance. Grinning like a madman.

Taeku shot forward sending a fist for Hikasa, Hikasa ducked easily and went for **Hakke Kusho** but Taeku jumped back at the last second and sent a kick flying for Hikasa's head Hikasa ducked and sent his palm flying forward Taeku only barely managed to perform another flip before shooting himself back at Hikasa bounching off the ball of his foot. Hikasa dodged again and went for another palm thrust but Taeku was already at him again sending a fist flying at Hikasa's face. Hikasa barely had time to react remembering a technique that Neji-sama had just starte teaching him, Hikasa gave it a shot "Byakugan" with his Byakugan activated Hikasa saw a few chakra points in Taeku's body and sent two of his fingers flying up into one of the points in Taeku's forearm but it was to late. The same second Hikasa connected with Taeku's chakra point Taeku's fist collided with Hikasa's face.

Hikasa stumbled backwards and Taeku grabbed his forearm in agony. 'Damn I never imagined getting hit in the chakra point would hurt this much' thought Taeku as he stared at Hikasa as he returned to his feet wiping his nose Byakugan still activated.

"Taeku those were some nice moves but now that my Byakugan is activated you stand no chance." Hikasa said looking over at Taeku.

Taeku looked back "Then I guess now that you've stopped playing I should to"

Hikasa merely shrugged and got back into position. Taeku did the same and for the next two hours the boys tried unsuccfuly to get a finishing blow on the other, smiling the entire time.

* * *

Ami woke up as the first rays of light flashed through her window and hit her square in the head. Ami opened her eyes realizing that today she was starting her training to become a ninja.

Ami after taking a quick little shower and dressing looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the usual blue outfit she wore with her new headband tied around her forehead as far as she knew she was the only one besides Druse who was actually wearing their headband around their head.

This thought did nothing to raise Ami's spirit's as she thought of Hikasa thinking of her like that wierdo Druse. Ami shuddered at the thought and looked at herself in the mirror she wasn't anything special but today she was going to prove to Hikasa that she was just as good as any other girl, in looks and in skill.

Ami walked out of the giant mansion and walked down the street smiling to herself as she walked she bumped into someone unexpected "RUKIA." was Ami's first reaction as she came face to face with her old rival.

Rukia turned around and scowled at her, they had hated each other for as long as they could remember they had chased after the same boys, bought the same things, to Rukia Ami was nothing but a disturbance that should be squashed.

"Well, well, Rukia it looks like I win again, I was placed on a team with Hikasa and that dark haired cutie Taeku, and will it looks like you got the bald giant and weird kid." Ami said laughing

Rukia was about to lose herself before she noticed who was behind Ami...

"Did you just say Bald Giant." said a deep voice from behind Ami

Ami turned around slowly and sweatdropped at the sight of Ryuku "Well hello Ryuku how have you... Been" Ami said lamely in a false cheery voice.

Rukia saw in opening and went for it, Rukia came over and slid her arms around Ryuku "Oh thank you Ryuku she was just about to injure me." Rukia wailed in fake despair.

Ryuku blushed big time at Rukia's arms around him and became angry when she told him about how Ami was going to hurt her. Ryuku stared knives through Ami as she took off at full speed to escape the enraged Ryuku.

Rukia smiled to herself as she watched Ami take off at full speed to get away from the pursuing Ryuku, She could understand she wasn't about to mess with a man the size of Ryuku.

Ami ran as fast as she could trying to get away from the giant of a boy she didn't stop until she was sure she had lost him. She looked around and realized she was near the Team 7 training ground. She heard grunts and minor yelps every now and then she went into the bush to see what was going on.

Ami peered through the bush to see two people fighting no...fighting Wasn't the word but it was also a far cry from sparring. Ami noticed in shock that the two people were Hikasa and Taeku not just that but the two boys had cuts scrapes bruises.

The two boys looked at each other still smiling this was what they had both been looking for... Someone who could challenge the with everything they had. Taeku stood back up and got back into an offensive stance "How about we end this on the next go everyone else should be showing up soon." "That sounds like a plan it will be nice to see your face lying in the dirt." exclaimed Hikasa grinning back at Taeku.

The two shot forward they were both going for a big knockout punch. Ami surveyed the scene this was bad they were going to knock each other out before they even started training for the day. Ami jumped out of the brush and jumped in between the two boys.

"Enough!" Ami shouted at the two boys. Both boys stopped upon seeing Ami and looked at her she was upser or angry neither boy could make out the expression she wore.

"What the hell are you two doing trying to kill each other before we even start training!" Raged Ami. Both boys stood like berated children as Ami continued to rage. "How long have you two been out here going at it huh!" yelled Ami.

Taeku decided to be the brave one and spoke up "About two hours" Ami stood there in silence "Did... You just say two...hours." Ami asked looking over at the two boys. Both nodded and Ami nearly passed out she hadn't even been up an hour and these two had already been fighting each other for the past two.

"Yo" all three genin looked over to see their blond haired Jounin instructor looking over at them. "Seems like you got started without me, now that's a big mistake" Naruto laughed

The three genin looked at their sensei "Sensei what kind of survival training are we gonna be doing." asked Hikasa

"Glad you asked Hikasa." Naruto said pullint out two bells "In order to become genin you must capture these bells from me by noon or you go back to the academy." Naruto stated laughing at the blank expressions on each of their faces.

"Wa... Wait a minute then what was the graduation exams for." asked Taeku

"Oh those were just to see if you had the qualifications to be a genin." Naruto laughed "You know me and my team asked the same questions when we first took are test." Naruto smiled remembering the past.

Naruto held the two bells out "Come at me as if you are trying to kill me! You will not gain these bells any other way." Naruto said smiling that foxy grin of his "Go."

* * *

The first half an hour had been a success they had each found a nice hiding spot nothing spectacular but decent. All of the sudden a kunai flew out of a bush "impatient I see" said Naruto as he caught the kunai effortlessly with one finger.

Taeku jumped out of the bushes and charged Naruto. Taeku sent a fist flying Naruto easily dodged and began to pull something out. Taeku froze in fear but stopped when he saw it was a book "Baka what the hell are you going to do with a book" yelled Taeku. "Well I'm going to read what happens next" Naruto grinned mischievously. Taeku was officially pissed

Taeku jumped toward the lake **"Mizu Bunshin no Justo"** called out Taeku and two perfect water clones appeared from the water.

"Awww very nice Taeku but those won't work." Naruto laughed gently at his students pathetic attempts to get toward the bells.

"We will just see about that" Yelled Taeku as he sent his water clones forward. The two clones charged at Naruto pulling kunai out. Naruto who was completely absorbed in the latest chapter merely kicked the first one in the gut causing it to disappear and grabbed the other by it's and held it there as it vicouly tried to get to Naruto who was still absorbed in the book.

Hikasa and Ami watched from their respective hiding spots they were stunned every time Taeku would jump to go do something Naruto would toss him away like nothing. Hikasa watched with special attention he wanted to take special notes on Naruto's movements so he could get in a shot later on.

Taeku watched as his water clone struggled to get to Naruto but grinned "Got you" Taeku said under his breath before making hand signs. **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutso"** exclaimed taeku

Naruto looked over at the genin and laughed silently "No way!" exclaimed Naruto as a water dragon formed behind Taeku and lurched itself down toward Naruto. Naruto Jumped into the tree's. To avoid getting hit as he watched the water clone get destroyed beneath the slamming dragon.

Hikasa saw his chance he jumped up and grabbed Naruto's foot and slammed him down into the ground only to see a log appear of what used to be Naruto. "Dammit" said Hikasa as he jumped back into the forest at full speed "Now he will be right on my tail"

"What was that Hikasa" Naruto said giving Hikasa one of his trademark foxy grins as he appeared in front of him.

Hikasa jumped back and looked over at his sensei. "Damn you, you cant be this good." Hikasa said as he felt Naruto pour a bit of his chakra out. "Sorry kid but all jounin are like this." Naruto jumped forward and Hikasa jumped back running right into Naruto's trap.

Hikasa was sprung up by his feet dangling down from the tree. Naruto laughed as hard as he could. "I can't belive you feel for that." Naruto said wiping out tears of joy. "That was classic." Naruto said taking off in a poof of smoke leaving Hikasa dangling from the tree.

Taeku stood by the lake panting using that last Justo had took out most of his chakra. "Damn this is no good I'm nearly out of chakra, I need to find some help fast. Taeku looked around and noticed Ami's hiding spot and took off for it.

* * *

Ami was shocked when Taeku landed next to her. She nearly screamed out but Taeku covered her mouth. "Shhhh" Taeku said baring his teeth. "don't make to much noise I need time to get a little chakra back, Hikasa will be able to entertain him for a little while, we should think of a way to get the bells by then."

Ami looked over at Taeku "But that means we will have to leave Hikasa behind and go without him." Ami said fidgiting at the thought of losing Hikasa.

Taeku looked through the bushes to check if he had come back but he hadn't. "Listen to me Ami, If we have to we will capture sensei and force him to have Hikasa on our team."

Ami looked over at the nervous Taeku "You would do that..."

"Of course" Taeku said "I need a good partner to push me and who else am I gonna get to play perverted pranks on with you" Taeku smiled like a little kid. "We'll definitely have him on our team we'll protect each other got it"  
Taeku said as Naruto landed back inside the field.

Ami looked at Taeku blushing a bit "Yeah..." Ami felt the power and confidence radiating off of Taeku as he was so close it made her blush even worse.

"Listen I'm going to distract him you go and find Hikasa and get back here as soon as you can." Taeku said looking at the blond jounin as he read smiling like a pervert at the book he was reading.

"Go" was all Taeku said as he jumped out and charged at Naruto, while Ami took off while Naruto was distracted to find Hikasa

Taeku made vicous swipes with his kunai at Naruto but Naruto continued doding with ease reading his novel.

Taeku was getting angrier as he threw shurikan at Naruto Naruto merely dodged around them. Taeku was now going all out snarling and swiping with his fists and kunai whatever was at his disposable. Naruto ducked under one of the kids swipes and then dodged a kick "If this continued Naruto was going to have to put his book down the kid was really going all out.

Naruto put his book away and flicked Taeku in the head sending him backward.

"Come on kid calm down your gonna have a heart attack if you keep this up"

Taeku looked back at his teacher with vicous written all over his eyes. Taeku stood back up and ran back up and made precise vicous intense swipes at his teacher. Naruto smiled "Mr. Intensity huh." Naruto laughed and Taeku stepped it up even more Naruto laughed this was really fun.

Taeku jumped back and growled at Naruto "I prefer Mr. Focus." Taeku said smiling retreating back to the water.

"Oh my mistake." Naruto said flashing Taeku his usual foxy grin.

* * *

Ami ran through the forest as fast as she could she wanted to get to Hikasa and make sure he was alright. She finally ran into him as he was hung up in a tree trying to break his way out. Ami jumped up and cut the rope letting Hikasa fall to the ground.

Ami ran over and hugged the young Hyuuga "We were worried he had really hurt you." She sad hugging onto him.

Hikasa was looking around like mad "Ami where is..." Hikasa looked down and noticed how tight Ami was hugging onto him "Ami will you um... Maybe..." Ami noticed her position and let go of him.

Ami went back onto her knees her hands in her lap blushing like mad "Oh.. I uh sorry."

Hikasa rubbed the back of his head. "No...its...well... yeah" Hikasa said getting to his feet and offering Ami his hand "Where are Taeku and Sensei."

"Well when I left Taeku was going out to fight sensei on his own..." Ami said as she looked at Hikasa

"Thats not good we have to go back him up quickly." Hikasa nearly yelled jumping into the tree with Ami on his tail racing back to the clearing.

What they saw when they arrived surprised the Taeku was still standing but he was panting like mad and sensei had even put his book away. Taeku jumped back to the water. And smiled like mad.

"Time for my best jutsu... YOU GUYS BEST BE BACK OR IM DOING THIS FOR NOTHING" Yelled Taeku has he performed some handseals. **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutso"** muttered Taeku as a giant explosion of water shot it's way toward Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to think for a moment. As he watched the waterfall of water approach. But Naruto just sighed and jumped out of the way.

"Got you exclaimed Hikasa as he jumped from his position and threw a punch for Naruto but Naruto dodged As Hikasa sent fist after fist after Naruto but Naruto having had more fights over the past years with Hyuuga's had found a perfect defense against the gentle fist style.

Ami looked on "Now" she said under her breath performing some handseals. **"Bunshin no Justo."** four clones appeared two on either side of her one went to go help Takeu but their remaining three and Ami ran in and started helping out Hikasa.

Naruto didn't know what to think he was doing fairly well considering that there were five of them going against little old him. Naruto let out one of his trademark foxy grins but the second he did he wished he hadn't. Hikasa touched one of the bells." Naruto immediately started taking the clones out and the next thing Hikasa knew Naruto was behind him

"Noooooooo" Yelled Ami as she noticed Naruto's hands in the tiger seal. **"Konohagakure Hidden: Taijustu no Ogi Sennen Goroshi"** Naruto yelled out as Hikasa was sent flying threw the air.

Ami stood stunned at what she had just seen. Was their sensei that much of a pervert. Naruto turned toward her. "Thousands years of pain always works"  
Grinning like a fox again

Naruto's alarm went off "Well looks like it's lunchtime follow me." Naruto said leading the way back to the campgrounds.

* * *

Unfortunetly for Hikasa he landed right back at the training ground and noticed some boxed lunches. Hikasa licked his lips eagerly "If I eat this now then sensei will never now." Hikasa grinned like a madman and opened up the Ramen "Itadikimasu!" Shouted Hikasa as Naruto slowly rose from behind him "My Ramen" Naruto said in a dark voice telling Hikasa that he was in for it now.

Now that the three were assembled with Hikasa tied to the middle post. Naruto looked them over they had shown great teamwork but... 'lets see one more test thought Naruto.

"here's the deal I will give you guys until sundown to get the bells but Taeku,  
Ami... Neither of you may give any good to Hikasa." Hikasa's stomach growled and Taeku and Ami both sweatdropped. "See you in half in hour." Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Hikasa looked down at the ground dejected. Taeku looked around and not seeing sensei anymore. "Hikasa... I'm going to throw one of these chicken bites up like I'm trying to play with it eat it when I throw it up got it." Hikasa nodded looking extremely pleased.

Ami looked at the two and whispered. "Taeku you can't you heard what sensei said were not allowed to feed him."

Taeku looked at her "It doesn't matter because if we don't then when the time comes Hikasa will be to hungry to go all out we need to fee him now before sensei notices."

Ami looked back at him and nodded. Taeku grinned and tossed the piece of chicken up and Hikasa caught it directly in his mouth and chewed happily.

There was an incredible burst of chakra and then a flash of orange and Naruto stood before them "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED HIM" Raged Naruto at the genin's. Ami looked a little scared but Taeku and Hikasa merely had pissed off looks

"NOW IM GOING TO PUNISH YOU WITH MY FULLEST EXTENT!" Ami looked shocked while Hikasa and Taeku both had worried looks all of a sudden. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GET FOR DISOBEYING ME!" All three looked pissed and scared. "You pass" Naruto said simply smiling at the three of them.

Ami looked at the smiling jounin "Wha...what." Naruto smiled even wider. "You Pass from this moment on we are known as Team 7."

Ami feel back onto the grass, Taeku looked at the ground "Damn im completely worn out." he said, and Hikasa looked as proud as he could.

Naruto untied hikasa not wanting for him to go through what he went through.  
"Alright how about I treat you three to some ramen" Naruto said grinning like a fox again. All three genin nodded and Team 7 under the leadership of Naruto Uzumaki went to go get some Ichiraku Ramen... Some thing never change.

* * *

_Id like to thank Cyber-Porygon for giving me inspiration to write this chapter here. Thanks man. And Starting at the end of the next chapter I will start the voting for what. You'll just have to wait and see. This is TAK saying bye bye_


	5. Ramen Bonding

_Hello this is TAK back with the exciting fifth installment of Broken Journey And yes Voting will begin at the end of the chapter read my author's Note and I will post a poll asking something? Whats the something you will just have to read and find out._

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or any of the names or products associated with it. Kishimoto the great does.**_

* * *

****

**Broken Journey Chapter 5. Naruto-sensei has a life! Big Mission...**

Team 7 sat in ichiraku ramen enjoying a well deserved lunch. "Now that you three are my students you will accompany me on missions so ill have to meet your families sooner or later to get all their requests in case you die on a mission with me."

All three genin spit out the ramen they had been enjoying "What!" The three yelled in unison.

"Well you see going on mission's has the risk of death with it, and say you were to die in a certain situation we may not be able to bring your body back to konoha." Naruto looked at the three but they seemed to be unaffected by this as they were huddled together as if in a meeting. "Umm..." Was all Naruto could say at this sight.

"He wants to meet are families this is bad." Ami said as the three genin were huddled together beside their sensei.

"Yeah I can't let my family meet him he is a psychopath my family will kill him for having me as one of his students." Hikasa said desperately.

"My family will love him he is a complete psycho that's why Naruto-sensei is so cool." Replied Taeku

Ami hit Taeku over the head. "Baka we don't care about your family were from rich proper families where they actually worry about us." Ami said picturing the results of Naruto meeting her mother or father. "Ahhhhhhhh" Ami wailed before falling off her seat.

Hikasa merely helped the young girl up and thought about the results of Naruto meeting his clan. "...meh..." Hikasa said thinking of the cold angry glares that would be given Naruto's way from his clansman.

Taeku smiled widely at the idea of Naruto and his family and all their friends getting drunk of their ass "Hellz yeah." Taeku said smiling back at Naruto.

Naruto didn't get what was going on, but then again there were a lot of things that Naruto didn't get. All of the sudden Naruto disappeared behind a flurry of pink hair.

"Uh..." All three genin's thought as there was now someone with pink hair blocking the from their sensei. The girl moved away from glomping Naruto and smiled "Naruto-kun their is a special festival coming up wont you take me." the pink haired girl said.

Naruto smiled a foxy grin "Of course Sakura-chan it will be the best festival ever." Naruto saw the smirk on Sakura's face. "Wait a minute... What are you doing." Naruto said looking right into Sakura

"Well you see Naruto all my best kimono's are all old and not in style so can you pwetty pweey pwease buy me a new one?" Sakura asked giving Naruto the puppy dog face.

Naruto's heart melted at the sight of the puppy dog face. "Of course I will Sakura-chan it will be the best kimono in all of konohagakure." Naruto said once again giving her one of his trademark foxy grins.

Sakura squeed and glomped onto Naruto locking him in a deep kiss. Naruto reached down and pulled her closer into him. Causing them to get significant glares from some of the passers and such. Naruto being Naruto just had to push it and let his hands go pursue a course across Sakura's more featured regions.

The three genin looked on shocked at the sight that was held before them.  
Hikasa's nose bled and he passed out. Taeku merely smiled and watched, but it was Ami's time to shine as she noticed Naruto's hand's grabbing Sakura.

Ami walked up and nailed Naruto across the head. "Baka how the hell do you go and so such a thing in front of your own students!" Yelled Ami whacking Naruto across the head again.

Sakura looked up at the young blond haired girl. "Um..." Was all Sakura could say looking over her shoulder and seeing a black and brown haired boy behind her and realizing she had made a complet whore of herself in front of these children.

Sakura punched Naruto right threw the wall of Ichiraku's. "Baka how the hell could you let me do such a thing with you in front of children baka!" raged sakura as the lifeless form of Naruto crashed threw several more buildings.

The three genin's mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes went wide as their sensei was catapulted threw building after building from one hit of the young woman standing next to them.

Sakura turned around and looked at the three genin's "Please exept my apologies I did not realize that Naruto had already received his genin team if I would have known I would have made a more presentable appearance for myself." Sakura said bowing her head to the three.

"It's fine really we noticed that Naruto-sensei was a pervert. I caught a sight at the book he was reading during training and thats a very nasty novel." Hikasa said blushing slightly.

Taeku just had to open his mouth right when things were getting on track "Oh don't worry about it I enjoyed the show at least." BAM Taeku was sent flying in Naruto's direction as two female fists launched him.

"Baka how the hell can you say something like that." Ami and Sakura yelled in unison. The two kunoichi looked at each other and laughed giving each other a hug.

Hikasa was stunned first Naruto-sensei then Taeku, this was bad he was the only male left for these strong and from the looks of it psychotic women to mess with Hikasa merely stood up and slowly began walking away from Ichiraku ramen

"And where do you think your going." Sakura said looking over at the Hyuuga as he tried to make his silent escape. "Um... Bathroom" Hikasa said lamely trying to force on a smile.

Sakura looked at hi "Nonsense come over here with us and finish up your ramen" Hikasa dragged himself back to his seat trying to keep quiet as to not extract the woman's fury that he had been shown all to well over the past few minutes.

* * *

Naruto was busy cleaning his bloody nose when he noticed an object flying at fast velocity toward him he had no chance to react as the object collided with him sending him and the object buncing back like bowling balls.

The object and Naruto came to a stop at the hokage tower slamming into the wall and crashing into the first room. Taeku tried standing up but he was still dizzy and disoriented from getting hit so hard. Naruto stood up but had a glazed look on his face as he tried to navigate his way around the room looking like a drunkard.

Tsunade had heard the crash and ran down to see what it was. She was not happy at the sight that awaited her as she came down and saw two young men one with blond hair and one with black wondering around the room like drunkards.

"Naruto-baka I swear I'm going to kill you" Tsunade said running forward and slamming her fist into Naruto sending him flying back out the wall and to god knows where.

Taeku had recovered only to see his sensei flown out the window his jaw once again hitting the floor and eyes going wide in shock. "Naruto-sensei." Taeku said in tears as he knew what was about to come and sure enough Taeku felt the shockwave going threw his jaw as he was flung outside to god knows where.

Naruto didn't know where he was all he was sure of was he had a faint smell of ramen before slamming like a comet into the ground outside of Ichiraku Ramen.  
Taeku's journey was even worse though as he was sent flying in the other direction bieng unlucky enough to land in the woman's bath. Immediately several woman's fists connected with Taeku as he tried to get to his feet and was flung to god knows where coming down like a rocket right next to Naruto-sensei's small crater leaving one of his own.

Sakura and Ami watch in amusement as the two young men didn't move from within their small craters. "serves you right baka's" said Ami Sakura merely shook her head in agreement.

Hikasa looked on in terror as his comrades flew into the ground like comet's Hikasa was speechless and terrorfied. "Um... Should we... Well... Look at em" Hikasa said as Naruto's body fidgeted within his crater.

Ami looked at the two bodies as they looked to be dead. Sakura merely went over and dragged them both out and placed the on stools as Naruto's lifeless body leaned against the wall and Taeku's lifeless body fell down across Naruto's lap

"Aiiiiiiii" both girls screamed and took out their camera's as fast as they could to capture pictures of this all to cute scene.

While the girls saw this is the cutest thing ever Hikasa was still to terrified to move. As he surveyed the scene of his two male counterparts looking like yaoi magazine's next couple of the year and the two evil kunoichi.

After a while of taking pictures of the two young kunoichi smiled at each other 'Hello I'm Sakura Haruna" Sakura said smiling and extending her hand to the younger kunoichi as she squealed. "Oh my gosh your the Sakura Haruna" Sakura smiled and nodded her head surprised a bit.

Ami glomped onto Sakura "Oh my gosh your an inspiration to all of us kunoichi"  
I don't know any kunoichi that doesn't want to be like you." Ami said letting go of Sakura and looking at her with love and admiration.

Sakura was speechless she had no idea she was so widely recognized she had to wake Naruto up for this. She reached over toward Naruto with her hands glowing green and placed them on Naruto's head.

Naruto stirred a bit before opening his eyes and looking up at Sakura "Ow"  
Was all Naruto could say before pushing Taeku off of him and looking at Sakura whining a little bit.

Sakura looked over at him "Stop whining pervert I have something to tell you"  
Sakura said watching Naruto's curious expression. "This little girl of yours she knows who I am! I am more known and recognized then you are." Sakura said smiling and doing a victory sign.

Naruto's spirit feel "Fine then be that way." Naruto said getting up and walking out the bar slouched. "Will he be alright" Hikasa asked watching Naruto walk off. "Of course he will he's just tired from training with you all. Ami looked down at the ground and the unconscious Taeku. "What should we do about him" Ami asked looking down at taeku. Sakura smiled and placed a green hand on his head. Taeku stirred and woke up looking at the two young women with hate in his eyes before getting up and walking up not wanting another beating.

Sakura and Ami noticed they were alone with Hikasa again. Both women got up from their seats "You will get the bill won't you Hikasa" Ami asked looking at the stunned young Hyuuga. "But.. wha... wai... who... when..." Ami looked back giving Hikasa her best puppy dog face "Pweety pweety pweese Hikasa-kun?" Ami asked in her sweetest voice.

Hikasa was shocked "Fine..." Hikasa said defeated as the two young kunoichi walked off. "Nice moves back there making him pay" Sakura complemented the blond kunoichi. Ami looked up "Thanks those weren't to shabby of moves getting Naruto-sensei to buy you a new dress either" Ami complemented as the two kunoichi walked off and a beautiful and dangerous combination was formed.

* * *

Naruto and his team walked into a small village on the edge of the fire country as it came closer to the earth country. There mission was simple but it was still a C Rank mission.

Naruto officially hated his genin team they had begged for a higher mission but Naruto continually denied them until that day... They had threatened to steal froggy-chan and all his money. The thought of the incident still gave Naruto chills. So he had been blackmailed into getting a C Rank mission for his team.

It was nothing special just retrieve a scroll and give it to the hokage nothing special there would be no ninja maybe a few thugs to stop them for money but there would be no ninja on this mission.

Naruto walked right to the office in the middle of the village.

"Oh... hello you must be the team sent to us from konoha." said the old man from behind the counter.

Naruto smiled back "You called were here for the scroll." Naruto said grinning

The old man looked back at Naruto "Perhaps you would like to rest a bit have some tea." suggested the man staring at team 7.

"That would be great!" Naruto let out while leading his team into the next room while a lady came in with tea.

The three genin sat respectably around the small table. Team 7 sat respectibly while they talked with the village elders sharing tells and storied and what not it was getting late and Ami excused herself to go to bed. Hikasa and Taeku had decided to do the same. As they followed Ami only minutes after she left.

Naruto looked back at the village elders. "This is enough you can tell me why your hiding the scroll from me." Naruto said smiling at the elders. The elders looked at each other nervously. "The scroll was stolen."

Naruto looked up from his tea and looked over at them with his eyebrows raised. "Oh and by whom may I ask stole it."

The village elders looked even more uncomfortable. "Ninja from the village hidden in the stone." Naruto's eyes sank back down for a bit. "How many." he asked the elders looked at Naruto as if he was mad. "Your still going to go after the scroll even though we lied to you." Naruto pondered "Possibly I will determine if the situation is fit to continue or if I need reinforcements or if I should just leave this as it is take my team and leave." Naruto said looking over at the village elders.

The elders nodded "Were not sure but we believe it was a four man team." Naruto smiled "Well I'm off then please tell my team to stay put when they wake up this looks to be out of their league." Naruto said standing and opening the window taking off into the night.

Hikasa and Taeku smirked at each other this was a chance to show their strength.  
Both boys slowly made their way up the stairs and up to their rooms and took off out the window.

Naruto could feel it he was closing in on the team from the stone. But then all of the sudden he felt two other powers behind him they were familiar "Damn them" Naruto said stopping as Hikasa and Teaku landed on either side of him.

"Hey sensei did you think you could hog all the fun." Taeku asked smirking.  
Naruto looked at the two boys and grinned a little. "Fine then boys you wanted some real ninja action and your gonna get it." Naruto said turning around and running threw some trees with his two male students on either side of him.

Naruto stopped the two boys all of the sudden "They have stopped." Naruto said looking threw the clearing it was a cliff up ahead they were already starting the fire.

Naruto pointed out the camp to the boys. "Alright here's the plan we run in fast and take them all out as fast as we can it's simple and effective Naruto said standing up and looking over at the camp "Now" Naruto said

The three shinobi jumped into action launching shurikan and kunai at the camp but there was no sound at all. The three landed in the camp looking around.  
"there's no one here." Said Taeku confused "But I'm sure we just saw em" Taeku said looking around.

Hikasa looked into the darkness where Naruto was looking. "You can come out now you can not hide from my eyes." Hikasa said in a commanding tone as four people emerged fro farther along.

There was an older man in his thirties maybe even forties. And in front of him stood three children the same age as Hikasa and Taeku. The one on the right had robes like that of which Hikasa wore was very dark skinned had long black hair to the middle of his back he was male and had red eyes. The one in the middle was a female with brown hair held up in a ponytail she wore the traditional Iwa uniform and on the left stood another young man he had short brown hair and wore a outfit similar to what Neji used to wear.

The older man grinned at the sight "My my how lucky of us to come across the Orange Maelstrom on a mission such as this" said the older man chuckling slightly he also wore the regular Iwa jounin uniform.

Naruto looked over the four in front of him and noticed the rock shoulder pads the jounin was wearing. Taeku spoke before Naruto got the chance seeing the rock shoulder pads was a dead giveaway "Your Amaru Iwa's Fierce brown beast."

Amaru looked down at Taeku and chuckled "Ow ow ow so this little tyke knows of me for someone as little as him to know of my name is quite an honor." Amaru said chuckling. His genin merely looked at Taeku as if he was a bug to be squashed.

Naruto looked over at them. "Hikasa take the boy with red eyes, Taeku I'm giving you the hard part take the other boy and the girl I'll deal with this guy.  
Both boys nodded in understanding.

Naruto shot forward faster than any of the genin could see while Amaru just chuckled and brought his kunai up blocking Naruto. Taeku threw some kunai making the boy and girl go off to the left, while the Iwa boy with red eyes charged at Hikasa as he got into a gentle fist position.

* * *

_This is TAK I hope you liked the chapter just to warn you the next chapter will be action packed with lots of blood. I may have rushed right into this arc but I'm glad the way it turned out. Anyway the poll I'm taking is "Where should I hold the Chuunin exams in konoha (leaf) or suna (sand) i have a story set out for both exams and yes there is a major difference in which you should pick. So please review and vote. This is TAK saying bye bye._


	6. Team 7 vs Team Amaru

_TAK is back once again I don't know what it is but I am on a writing frenzy for this story I only hope I don't get writers block because right now I've got a good idea where i want this story to go. Anyway this Chapter is the fight between Team 7 and Team Amaru now this could go either way in terms of being really good or really bad. I'm hoping it turns out really good._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the names or products associated with it.**_

* * *

****

**Broken Journey Beatings, Bloodlines, and "That old Justu"**

Naruto broke away from Amaru and landed behind him. Amaru simply turned around and looked at Naruto "Hey kid this area is to small how about we go somewhere that can offer us better ground." Amaru said looking up.

Naruto looked up at the cliff above "Fine it doesnt matter where we go I'm gonna kick your ass wherever we go." Naruto said flashing a foxy smile.

Amaru smiled wide "Know that's what I'm talking about kid that's the spirit and by the way you better not disappoint me I'm looking for a good fight here, and if you even disappoint me the slightest I will kill you immediately." Amaru said in a puff of smoke as he took off to the top.

Naruto smiled wide before disappearing in a puff of smoke himself. He appeared across from Amaru at the top "Don't you worry about having a good fight now I promise you I'm gonna kick your ass from one side of this cliff to the other."

Amaru smiled and pulled out a kunai launching himself at naruto making a few swipes which Naruto easily dodged, Naruto went to punch Amaru but Amaru raised his forearm and blocked the punch. Amaru went to kick Naruto in the stomach but Naruto jumped back and performed a handseal "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Justo" instantly over 100 Naruto's appeared.

"Ow ow ow this should be fun." Amaru said jumping into the middle of the clones punching one then taking off to fast for the clones to keep up with Amaru kicked one then jumped up and brought his feet down across two pulled out a kunai and stabbed another then threw the kunai taking out another five.

Just when Amaru was busy taking care of the clones Naruto came from nowhere and drove his elbow into the side of Amaru's face. Amaru flew back through a few of the clones before landing on his feet and looking back "Ow ow ow that was sneaky there kid" He said tossing a few shurikan and taking off back to Naruto, Naruto jumped back and disappeared back among his clones.

Amaru punched one making it disappear then kicked one. He was getting annoyed of all these clones, Amaru jumped back from the clones as they all looked back at Amaru. Amaru performed a few handseals then shouted "Doton: Doryudon" A giant dragon appeared from the earth itself and shot down onto Naruto and all his clones

Naruto jumped back out of the clones as the the dragon shot a bullet into all his clones. The second Naruto jumped out Amaru was on him sending punches from all directions. Naruto was having a hard time deflecting all the blows, Amaru noticed Naruto's weakness and sped up a little more it wasn't long before Amaru connected with a fist to Naruto's face then delivered a boot to Naruto's stomach sending Naruto back holding onto his gut.

Amaru smiled "Ow ow ow your pretty good but I'm still better it seems." Amaru smiled "Ow ow ow let's end this now, I had my fun but now it's time to end it" Amaru made a few seals before shouting out. "Doton: Doryudon" The dragon from earlier showed up and shot a bullet of earth at Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he noticed the dragon forming. Naruto began to release chakra blue chakra began to spin around him violently the bullet began to fire. Naruto looked at it and forced a bit more chakra out yelling a little bit. The earth bullet came down and Naruto disappeared in it.

Amaru stood there smiling "Ow ow ow I guess I can't really expect all people to be able to compete with me." Amaru said chuckling a bit. Amaru looked at where the earth bullet had just hit and was a little surprised at what he saw.

Naruto was standing there with an orb of blue chakra spinning violently completely around him. "Ow ow ow ow ow you are full of suprises you have no idea how great this is for you to have so much chakra you can use it to create a shield from it" Amaru said grinning his head off.

"Enough talk" Naruto said, taking off so fast Amaru couldnt follow it as Naruto's fist slammed into Amaru's chest. Amaru leaned forward a bit in shock and pain. Naruto retracted his hand and gave Amaru a nice uppercut. Amaru flew back as he tried to land on his feet he lost his balance. 'damn for him to be able to knock me off my balance with just one punch.' thought Amaru.

Naruto tossed two kunai at Amaru, Amaru easily dodged the two but two cuts appeared on his cheek where the kunai had passed by. "Ow ow ow you have wind chakra this makes my job even harder you really are full of supri..."

Narut had jumped forward and slammed his fist into Amaru's knee. Amaru stood there for a second in shock and then scrame out as hard as he could. "AHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Naruto slammed his fist into Amaru's face to shut him up.

Amaru fell down 'that bastard broke my fucking leg the second I get the chance I'm going to kill him.

Naruto shot forward at the fallen Amaru preparing another punch. Amaru had time to react to the incoming Naruto and made some handseals "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi" Amaru said as a wall of earth appeared in front of him.

Naruto didn't have time to stop himself as his fist slammed into the earth wall and was trapped. Amaru saw his opening and using his one leg jumped to the side to punch Naruto but the second he turned around Naruto had broke free and began putting a beating on Amaru.

Naruto punched Amaru in the gut then in the chin then back in the gut then back to the chin Amaru was lifted off his feet and Naruto grabbed his ankle and slammed him full force back to the ground.

Amaru opened his eyes he had just got his ass handed to him and he knew it and he was pissed. Amaru launched himself back to the edge of the cliff and looked at Naruto "This is bullshit I am an elite one of the best that the stone has to offer and your nothing but a kid this isn't happening I am the fourth strongest in all of Iwagakure I am the Iwa's Fierce Brown Beat, and you your nothing but an annoying looking kid. This end now!" Amaru shouted performing a few handseals "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi." and slamming his hands on the cliff Giant boulders began falling toward the genin bellow.

* * *

Taeku looked over at the two genin he was supposed to fight 'damn this isn't good there is absolutely no water so I cant do any jutso and I'm not exactly great with taijutso I believe I am seriously fucked." Taeku thought to himself

The two genin looked at each other the boy looked to the girl "Women first Rai." the girl named Rai stepped forward and got into a fighting stance. Taeku looked back at them. 'this is perfect ill take one out then take the other out' thought Taeku.

The girl threw herself at Taeku, Taeku dodged as she continued sending punches at him "you're pretty weak you know." Taeku said as he continued to dodge all of the sudden her elbow was bieng driven into his stomach.

He looked back she had gathered chakra in her feet and ran at him faster than Taeku could keep up with. The boy over on the side laughed. "Wow this kid from the leaf sure is a pussy." Taeku was up in a second and running toward the boy but the girl got in the and kicked him square in the jaw sending hi flying backwards.

Taeku got back up the intensity from his training with Naruto back in his eyes he ran toward the girl she blocked a few times but Taeku easily broke threw giving her a powerful punch to her eye. She backed up and looked at him. But he was already back at her kicking her in the gut sending her up a few feet then forming an axehandle and slamming it across her back while she was still lifted in the air sending her slamming back into the ground causing her to spit out a little blood.

Taeku wasted no time and kicked her as hard as he could toward the cliff edge. Rai stopped herself before she feel over and looked at the boy he was already back at her she went to punch him but Taeku grabbed her wrist and slammed his free hand into her gut.

Just then an incredible pain swept over his back there were two points his shoulder and his lower middle back. "I wonder what having two kunai stuck in your back feels like" Laughed out the boy from earlier. "Lets see what more do."

Taeku felt the impact as three kunai slammed into his back one his kidney, one directly in the middle of his back and another on the lower part of his right back. Taeku feel to his knees the girl recovered and slammed a fist full of chakra into Taeku causing Taeku to spit up some blood...

The boy with red eyes charged at Hikasa, Hikasa looked at the boy "Byakugan" Hikasa said activating his bloodline, The boy with red eyes sent a punch at Hikasa but Hikasa easily dodged.

Hikasa easily dodged everything the red eye'd teen sent at him punch to the gut dodged punch to the face dodged, kick to the face dodged kick to the gut dodged, kick to the legs dodged. No matter where Hikasa kept dodging.

The boy with red eyes looked back at him and smirked so it seems you have a bloodline limit well this should be interesting I do to." Said the red eyed boy as he smiled. "Now watch this closely Hyuuga because in five minutes this fight wont still be going."

Hikasa watched as the chakra in the red eyed boy began pumping to the outside of his body "What the." said Hikasa as the chakra erupt.

The red eyed boy looked back at him "This is my kekkei genkai of the strongest clan in all of Iwagakuri the yun clan's Eternal Body Flame.

Hikasa looked across at the boy, no he couldn't even see the boy anymore his entire body was covered in flames. 'Damn what do I fight him with now' thought Hikasa

The yun looked up "Hyuuga I tell you my name as I'm about to kill you I am Huron heir to the yun clan, this ends now." Huron just raised his arms and the fire took off speeding toward Hikasa.

Hikasa barely had time to react as the fire kept getting closer and closer after each wave. "I have to get in close if I can then I can knock him out"  
Hikasa said running forward dodging fire shot after fire shot he got close enough and sent a wave of chakra from his hand gentle fist style but it did nothing to the flames. "What!" exclaimed Hikasa shocked.

Huron drew his fist in and rammed it into Hikasa. Hikasa was at a complete loss of words for the pain that was roaring threw his body as the fire burnt his chest. Huron took his other fist and nailed Hikasa in the side of the head with it.

Hikasa flew into the rock wall and tried to open his eyes but it was no use he could smell his burnt flesh. He looked and noticed Huron coming his way.  
Huron stood back from Hikasa and grinned performing his handseals with his kekei genkai activated flame jutsu were so much more powerful he did the handseals and looked over at Hikasa "Katon: Gokakyu no Justo" the flames erupted from his mouth and raced toward Hikasa.

* * *

Ami had slept in a little bit but knew that the others had took off without her she wasn't very good at fighting but she was a great tracker.

Ami came to a clearing and was shocked at what she saw Taeku was on his knees getting pumbled by some girl while a boy held a kunai in his hand getting ready to throw another one.

Ami jumped into action pumped some chakra into her feet and ran at the boy. The boy didn't have time to react as Ami's fist collided with his jaw and he was sent flying backwards. She ran forward and started beating the living hell out of the boy.

Rei jumped up and went to go help her teammate but when she went to leave. Taeku wouldn't let go of her hand he began to squeeze harder much harder. Rei yelped a bit from the amount of force of which he was squeezing her wrist he dug his fingers in and blood poured down them from Rei's wrist. But he continued getting his finger deeper in.

Rei screamed in agony and feel to her knees looking at taeku strait in the eye. Taeku looked back and squeezed harder digging his fingers even deeper in Rei yelled in agony "OHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD"  
Taeku rose to his feet pumped a little chara into his free hand and looked back at the occupied blood was gushing from her wrist.

Taeku drew back and punched her in the face in that one punch Taeku knocked her out but he didn't stop he punched her again and again and again until he was laying on top of her as she was a complete and bloody mess you couldn't make out her face anymore it was completely beaten in he had broken her eye orbit nose cheekbone.

Taeku let go of her wrist and blood flowed from it openly she only had a few minutes to live or Taeku knew she would die of either his injuries or blood loss. The boy from earlier was back on his feet and was forcing Ami back. Taeku pulled the kunai out of his back and watched as the kunai found it's mark and stabbed into the boys thigh he immediately went down.

Taeku looked at Ami "Give me your water bottle." Taeku said anger clear throughout his voice. Ami complied and threw her water bottle toward him.  
He looked at Hikasa he was in bad shape the boy from earlier was covered in flames and advancing on him. Taeku opened the bottle and looked at Huron "Taste this you little bitch." Taeku performed some handseals. "Suiton: Suiryudon no Justo."

Hikasa looked on as the great fireball came toward him only to be completely knocked away by a water dragon. Hikasa got to his feet but could still feel the burning throughout his body and decided he need to rest but he had to fight "Byakugan." Hikasa activated it there was to much steam to see a thing but with the byakugan he could see Taeku running toward Huron.

Taeku put on some gloves these better work Taeku thought as he ran forward. Huron laughed at the incoming boy but stopped when he felt Taeku's fist slam into the side of his face sending him flying back. Taeku ran forward and put all his strength into one last punch as he neared he drew all the chakra he had left and put it in and punched Huron dead center of the lungs.

Huron couldn't breath for a second his bloodline went off and he gasped for air. Taeku withdrew and feel to his knees. Huron gasped for breath and looked over at Taeku "Y..yo..u..you.. uuh..uhh... bas...tard." gasped Huron as he made some handseals and scrameout "Katon: Gokakyu no Justo" The grand fireball raced forward and slammed into Taeku.

Taeku felt the pain explode thought his body but it wasn't that powerful this wouldn't kill him why was it so wrong this should have charred him instantly.  
Taeku looked over and saw Hikasa with his palm dug into Huron's body.

Hikasa jumped back "This ends now!" he exclaimed and got into a position Taeku had never seen. "I hope I make you proud Neji-sama" Hikasa said as he stared at Huron. "Hakke Rokujuyon sho!" shouted Hikasa as he jumped forward toward Huron. "Two strike, Four strike, Eight strike, Sixteen strike, Thirtytwo strike, Sixtyfour strike." Huron flew back as Taeku gasped for air and looked on at Hikasa.

Hikasa fell down to his knees gasping for breath. "Your Tenketsu are now closed this fight is over." Hikasa said gasping for breath. Huron tried to raise his head but it was no use. Huron looked up only to see giant boulders flying down toward him.

* * *

Naruto saw Amaru and was shocked he would even risk his own students to gain victory. No choice this will completely deplete my chakra but if I don't.  
Naruto made the handsigns and shouted. "Hiraishin no Jutsu"

Amaru didn't have time to react he heard the Justu name and froze the next thing was Naruto's fist colliding with his throat.

Naruto knew Amaru would lose consciousness so he went ahead again. "Hiraishin no Jutsu." Naruto exclaimed as he landed back down with the other genin and looked up at the oncoming rocks. Naruto simply raised his hand and looked at the rocks "Rasengan." Naruto exclaimed and thrusted the ball of chakra up and the boulders spun and flew in every direction.

Naruto looked around and was stunned by what he saw Ami was fighting with the short haired boy. Hikasa and Taeku were both on their hands and knees gasping for their lives. The long haired boy was on the ground trying to get up and the girl of Amaru's looked like she was going to die any second.

"Enough!" Shouted Naruto And the save for the unconscious Rei looked at Naruto "Boy" Naruto said pointing at the short haired boy of Amaru's. "Whats your name "Mokoto Norokushita." Said the boy looking back "Mokoto gather your teammates and leave your sensei is up there please gather them and leave or I will knock you out and that girl and your sensei will die."

Mokoto dropped his stance walked over and picked up Rei "Im so sorry I wasn't there for you baby." Mokoto whispered as he picked up the girl, and walked over to Huron "You idiot what are you doing we can still fight the second we kill these fools and return to Iwa I..." No one knew what Huron was going to say next as Mokoto's foot slammed against it.

"Damn you elitist clan types never shut up do you... I've waited so long to do that to your shoventist ass." Mokoto said picking up huron as well. He looked over at Team 7 "I trust I'll see you guys again in November at the Chunnin exams." Mokoto said looking the team over. Naruto merely nodded a yes. "Good" was the response Mokoto gave them before he went to retrieve his sensei.

Naruto looked at his students feeling very proud of them the training he had been giving them the past two months had paid off. Naruto walked over and picked up Taeku "Ami can you grab Hikasa I grabbed the scroll are mission is complete lets head home to konoha." Ami nodded and picked up Hikasa and the four headed back home to konoha.

* * *

_I hope I did a good job with this chapter it's the chapter next to the fist  
that I've put the most thought into so this means a little bit to me since  
this was my first real fight and if I did a good job tell me and I will have  
more chapter being fight oriented. The polls are still open and I probably  
wont close them on the suna or konoha for the chunnin exams until i actually have to do the exams. So please vote. For now this is TAK saying bye bye.   
_


	7. The Festival Part 1

_Hello this is TAK I would like to thank those of you who have favorited this story even though it is so early on in the story you guy's give me inspiration to keep writing. This is the seventh installment in the series its another two parter in this Two parter I would like to answer some questions some of you have after reading the first few chapters. This is also two chapters that will influence the characters possibly more than any other of the chapters I ever post._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the names or products associated with it.**_

* * *

****

**Broken Journey**

** Festival ****Part 1: Family Bonds**

Two young genin walked down the streets of Konoha. One had black hair tied into a short ponytail at the end of his neck with his headband tied around his bicep the other had long brown hair tied into a ponytail at the bottom of his back and his headband around his waist they seemed to be in deep thought with neither talking to the other.

Taeku looked over at Hikasa he had a bandage still on his cheek from the flaming fist he had received on the last mission. Taeku wasn't in much better shape his skin looked pink and raw after being on the receiving end of a low powered Katon last month.

Taeku finally decided to talk "Your thinking about him aren't you?" Taeku asked

"Don't ask stupid question of course I am." Hikasa barked back clearly annoyed. "I mean he is supposed to be a genin to but... He was on an entirely different level then either of us..." Hikasa said looking at the sky.

Taeku remembered back to the fight even though they double teamed the guy they barely managed to defeat him and even when they did they were both to beaten to continue anyway.

Hikasa looked over at his teammate. "Hey... Do you think... I have a chance with Ami." Hikasa asked blushing

Taeku looked stumped for a minute. "Wait a minute one second were having a serious discussion about getting are ass's handed to us by a rival then your asking me if you have a chance with are teammate." Taeku asked bewildered.

Hikasa merely looked at his feet and twisted them this way and that. "Uh huh" Hikasa looked up at Taeku expectantly.

Taeku looked back full of pity "Your one pathetic little man." Taeku said laughing. Hikasa meanwhile kicked Taeku in the side of the head sending him flying. "Baka never laugh at a man in love."

Hikasa began walking slowly to nowhere in paticular. When he noticed a familiar blond haired kunoichi. "Hey Ami." Hikasa said blushing looking over the young blond was talking to someone it was a girl with long black hair who kinda looked like Taeku.

The girl stood up and winked at Hikasa and nodded her head toward Ami who was sitting on the bench as she walked off. Hikasa went and sat down next to her. "Hey Ami I know this is sudden and all but would you like to go to the festival with me tonight." Hikasa said trying to look anywhere but at her face.

Ami who had been dreading that no guy had asked her to the fesitval tonight looked over nearly speechless, here was her dreamboat asking her to the festival.

Ami looked as if she was in shock, Hikasa knew it she hated him thought he was some freak 'stupid stupid' Hikasa berated himself. "Yeah id love to go with you." The sentence brought Hikasa from his thoughts as he looked over at the blond haired girl.

Hikasa was nearly speechless as he looked at her inside his head though a parade was being held for Hikasa the great.

Hikasa smiled wide "that's great I'll pick you up at seven how does that sound" Hikasa asked trying not to sound to happy.

"that's great." Ami replied glomping onto Hikasa. In her mind Ami was also throwing a parade complete with Hikasa-kun balloons.

Hikasa got up and bowed to Ami taking off back down the path. When he was sure she couldn't hear him Hikasa jumped up screaming in joy "YES YES YES YES." was all Hikasa could say for several minutes. "You da man Hikasa no other man is as great as you you da man." Hikasa told himself grinning heading back to the Hyugga manor.

Ami could of swore she heard someone yelling yes as she walked off back to her mansion. As Ami was walking she came across a sight she didn't expect to see it was Naruto-sensei and he was talking a weird looking man inside a dumplings shop.

"Wait a minute Naruto-sensei likes ramen." Ami said sneaking up on the pair as she got closer she saw the man closer he had silver hair and wore a mask he had his headband even covering his right eye.

As Ami got ever closer she could hear their conversation even more clearly. "Yeah I heard the same thing Kakashi-sensei and after this last mission it wouldn't surprise me to hear that Iwa is gathering their forces." she heard Naruto say.

"Yes, but the announcment from the cloud that they wouldn't allow their genin to participate in the upcoming genin exam is even more disturbing did you hear what the raikage said in his address." The silver haired man asked

She could hear Naruto-sensei shift in his chair. "Nope." Naruto said simply.

She heard the silver haired man fall out of his chair. "Same as ever I see well I believe his words were he wouldn't allow his genin to take exams with trash and he urged the stone and sound to do the same."

Ami dared and got closer, watching as Naruto-sensei looked up from his bowl. "So you think Iwa's movement lately have been to show the cloud they would be supportive of starting another war."

Ami watched as the one called Kakashi merely shook his head yes. "And what is the mist doing during all this." Naruto asked looking up. "It appears that the sanddaime mizukage finally passed away after all his years of tyrannical ruling and in their haste to name a yondaime they gave the job to some guy I here he isn't even the most powerful in kiri but anyway the guy is trying to rebuild the nations economy after the sanddaimes tyrannical rule, and it appears that he's gonnna keep the mist out of this.

Naruto looked up "that's a plus at least that and we know that no matter what happens Gaara and Suna will stay on are side." Naruto said looking full at the ceiling this time. "Im thinking of allowing my genin's to take the exams." Naruto said casually.

Ami nearly yelled in shock. Naruto-sensei was talking about them... Her becoming a chunnin.

Kakashi looked strait at him. "Are they ready." Naruto looked back down at the table this time. "Im not sure, Hikasa is ready I'm sure of that but... Ami is nowhere near ready... And to be honest... Taeku I'm not sure even wants to be here." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at him dead in the eye. "What do you mean." Kakashi asked knowing whatever it was was probably nothing at all this was Naruto after all.

Naruto looked at the table. "Well not so much that he doesn't want to be here it's more that he's dangerous." Naruto said looking Kakashi in the eye.

"What do you mean by dangerous." Kakashi asked now actually interested in what they young man had to say.

"It started when I gave them the bell test, when he was backed against the wall he shot back... Hard... He was vicous he was intent on killing me, then during the training I've been giving him the past few months he continually disobeys me, then during the mission last month... He was nearly killed but the problem was when he had the advantage and had already knocked out his opponet he contiually beat her mercilessly, that and the past few months I've noticed something about his fingers."

Kakashi raised his brows in confusion. "His fingers?" questioned Kakashi.

"Yes when I first saw him he had a tattoo, or marking on his pinky finger, then the next day during the bell test he had another marking on his ring finger then after this last mission I noticed he has a third marking on his middle finger." Naruto said looking over at Kakashi "The only ones who carry marking on their fingers are Traders, and Taeku has never once missed a mission or practice.

Kakashi looked over "It is possible he lives with traders or that his family are traders who have settled down here in konoha... god knows godaime loves their kind." Kakashi said sighing as the bill arrived. The two Jounen played a game of rock paper scissors won by Naruto "See ya sensei hope i didn't eat to much." Naruto said walking off.

Ami stayed where she was thinking about everything that had just been said. War... taeku..." Ami was to nervous to get up by then a voice woke "You know Ami it is rude to eavesdrop." Said a grinning blond Jounin in front of her.

* * *

Hikasa stood in front of a mirror in the hyuuga manor looking himself over he had worn his best robes for tonight. He turned around to see his mother smiling at him "You look fine dear."

"that's exactly a thing a mother would say." Hikasa said looking at himself in the mirror his long brown was in a perfect ponytail at the bottom of his back.  
The robes exentuated his looks making him look older than he was.

"I guess this is the best I'm gonna get." Hikasa said looking at the white and cream colored robes.

"Ohhh Hikasa you look so nice when you dress up" His mother said going to hug him but Hikasa swift on his feet as ever merely moved to the side and looked at his father who just sat there. "Hikasa don't do anything stupid" his father said as Hikasa was about to go out.

Just then Hikasa felt a bottle being shoved in his hands. His father was handing him one of his favorite bottles of sake. "Go now before you mother sees it." Hikasa's father said grinning.

Hikasa looked down at his father. "Thanks Tou-sen." Hikasa said leaving and going to find Neji-sama, he would give hikes an honest opinion on how he looked. Hikasa went into Neji-sama's personal training area, And as expected Neji was there meditating.

Neji knew who it was the second the door opened he didn't even have to use his Byakugan he knew he would come to him. "Hikasa you look fine now please leave me." Neji said without even opening his eyes.

Hikasa looked like he had just seen a monkey run across the training field. "Fine but if any of you are lying... I will... Steal your breakfast." Neji's opened his eyes and looked over at his young cousin. "Never touch my breakfast or you shall suffer my wrath." Neji said flames erupting around him. Hikasa merely shook his head yes and left.

'damn neji and his love of breakfast to hell' Hikasa thought as he walked elegantly and respectably through the village to the spot in the park he had met with aim early in the day.

Not to long after waiting aim appeared grinning her head off. "Hi" exclaimed Ami as she found Neji sitting on the bench from earlier. Ami sat down next to him and both teens blushed at the closeness.

"So um... Where do you wanna go..." Hikasa asked as the sky was begging to turn black overhead. "I would rather we stay here and watch the fireworks"  
Ami said.

Hikasa smiled and pulled out a blanket (he just had one on him ok) laying it on the glass and laying back on it looking at the sky overhead as Ami did the same.

"You want something to drink." Hikasa asked nervously. "Oh... That would be nice." Ami said halfheartedly this had not been going anywhere according to what it should have been.

Hikasa pulled the bottle of sake out from his robes allowing Ami a look at his muscled chest and causing her to blush big time. Hikasa poured the sake and this is when Ami noticed it was sake "Awww where did you get this." Ami asked stunned. "Does it matter." Hikasa said giving her a mischievous smile.

After a few minutes of talking about what they wanted out of life the fireworks started. Both teens looked up at the sky in awe as colors of all kind were shown flashing across the sky.

Hikasa looked over at Ami to him at this moment looking over at her as the fireworks erupted around them and the light was reflected across her face hikes couldn't help but feel compelled to lean forward and kiss her.

Hikasa took a look of her in completely her feet showing in the sandal's her perfectly white legs that came into the blue and white kimono that she was wearing up her more curvy parts making hikes blush even worse to her neck to her perfect face the pink lips and amazing blue eyes as the blond hair covered part of it from his angle.

Ami who had been watching the fireworks felt something looking at her she noticed it was Hikasa and immediately blushed. "Um... Hikasa-kun." Ami began looking at Hikasa he didn't look right he looked like he was about to... But Ami didn't get to finish the sentence as Hikasa leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Taeku stood looking into the lake then back at the sky it was getting darker the fireworks would start any minute now and he still had a mission to do. Taeku brought the cigarette he had back to his mouth and took one last drag before throwing it away and stamping it out.

Taeku walked threw the forest and noticed six people ahead. Taeku was in no hurry so he merely walked over to them. A couple of the six acknowledged him And he acknowledged them.

Three people in ANBU uniform feel from the tree tops. All six of the people turned to look at them. The first man to speak was a man in his early thirties with a goatee and his long black hair tied into a ponytail at his shoulder blades "Did you recover the documents."

The three ANBU nodded and handed the documents to the man. The man grabbed the documents and looked the over "So I trust it then that you are guarding are tracks as well." The man said after reading threw the documents.

The three ANBU nodded, three more ANBU fell from the tree. The Three new ANBU looked at the others though nothing was sad the older ANBU nodded and were just about to take off when a woman with curly brown hair and big eyes stopped them. "Please Sai, Kiba, Konohamaru stay for dinner."

The three ANBU removed their masks and looked at each other then broke out into huge smiles. The three newer ANBU removed their masks as well to reveal Tsao, Jekee and Eto.

The group of twelve began walking out of the forest save for two. Taeku stood behind while so did the man who had talked earlier. "Taeku do not forget your mission you are heir to this whole operation we can't have you ruining this.

"that's not it... We may need to hurry war is already upon us if we don't move fast then all this will be for nothing." Taeku said looking over at the older man

The older man looked at Taeku "Taeku if war does break out we will enact the plan quickly please don't lose faith besides we both know I'm the strongest in konoha."

A girl only a year or two older than Taeku was seen making her way through the woods she came to a stop at the sight of the two people before her. "You know the more I see you to the more you look alike" Said the young girl as she came over and looked at the two.

"No..." The man and girl looked back at him "Bree don't interfere I may be arranged to marry you but i refuse and... No your not the strongest in konoha father." Taeku said looking over his shoulder. "That honor goes to Naruto Uzumaki."

The older man merely glared at his son "Think what you will boy I pray that before I die you realize what I'm doing here." Taeku laughed "I already do and to be honest father I could care less about your noble deeds." Taeku said walking off into the forest.

Bree was about to go get him, Taeku turned back to the girl. She had long red hair her ears were pierced with gold rings and she looked extremely worried looking at Taeku "I told you bree i have no interest in you go back to the bar with my father.

Taeku didn't even look back to see if she went as he walked he saw a sight which made him smile even more his two teammates on a blanket kissing. "How sweet" Taeku said as he walked off feeling a spasm of pain roar up his back again.

Taeku fell to his knees and growled at the sight of sandals knowing they were hers "God dammit bree I told you find a real man and don't turn back I have no interest in you" Taeku snarles out.

Bree came forward and lay Taeku on his stomach "don't move Taeku-sama this will relieve some of your pain." Bree said reaching some green hands down onto his back.

"And god dammit bree stop calling me sama your stronger than i am." Taeku said turning around and looking at her. The girl had worry etched all over her face. Taeku looked over at her "I'll be fine bree I don't mean to yell." Taeku said returning to his feet. "Now I've told you three times now do not make me repeat myself." taeku said threatnigly.

Bree understand and turned around and jumped into a tree. She turned to look at him he eyes full of tears "Why don't you love me anymore" she said threw sobs.

Taeku looked back at her with no emotion on his face "Because I am done with this entire operation my so called clan that doesn't have a village or bloodline ability can burn in hell, and I will be the one to bury it." Taeku glaring at the young girl who was still crying. "You sure have changed Taeku-kun" Bree said taking off.

* * *

_Alright there's the newest chapter I hope you liked it the next chapter wont have as many surprises but i still hope it does its purpose and set up the main aspect of the entire series. And please vote on whether i should put the chunnin exams in Suna or Konoha. This is TAK saying bye bye._


	8. The Festival Part 2

_Hello this is TAK again, I've been writing a lot of these openings lately but then again i updated this series several times yesterday. Sorry for those who couldn't keep up, I was on a marathon of sorts I was on a roll and had to keep going. And here I am today enjoying all the hits I've been getting so this chapter will be the most important chapter in the series ever. So it being the most important and all the hits I've been getting to this story THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU FANS! That's right I'm dedicating this one to all of you out there who have read this story and enjoyed it you are all truly my inspiration. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the names or products associated with it.**_

* * *

****

**Broken Journey**

**Festival Part 2: Secrets**

Taeku watched as the morning mist surrounded the area around the abandoned Uchiha complex it had been thirteen years since the massacre hell Taeku and his team members hadn't even been alive for it but still ANBU were posted all around the area.

Taeku's so called mission was to pose as an ANBU for his friends who would stay home and get drunk. "Assholes." Taeku spoke under his breath as his shift ended and he started walking through the park.

"Damn mist." Taeku said as he tried to navigate his way through all the mist.  
Taeku ran into something on the ground and tumbled over. "What the hell." Taeku said trying to get to his feet.

Taeku turned around and saw a figure shaking it's head. Taeku looked closer at the figure it was Hikasa. "Hikasa what the hell are you doing sleeping in the middle of the park." Taeku said still pissed at having been tripped.

Hikasa looked over at Taeku his head was pounding and Taeku yelling wasn't making him feel any better. "I don't know I think we fell asleep." Hikasa said slowly trying not to aggravate his pounding skull.

Taeku looked over at Hikasa and Ami who was next to him then over at the empty sake bottle. Taeku shook his head "Baka getting drunk during a festival with a beautiful women is one dumb move." Taeku said looking over at him with pity.

Ami could here voices speaking but she was still to tired to move. Until she heard beautiful woman and turned around smiling. "Thank you Hikasa-kun but please I'm not that beautiful." Ami said smiling then she felt it the pounding in her head.

Taeku laughed harshly at the young couple. "Look at this how sweet she has such a big hangover she is disoriented." Taeku said laughing harder.

Hikasa looked over at Taeku and looked at him strangely. "Are you gonna help us or not." Hikasa said trying to lift up Ami but his head was pounding way to much to try to pick up a woman.

Taeku smiled and got up "Hurry and get up you two I'll take you to my place and I'll get you guys better." Taeku said wiping his uniform off of dirt and trying to rub out a grass stain "dammit this uniform is brand new."

This is when Hikasa noticed what Taeku was wearing "Why are you wearing an ANBU uniform were you dressing up during the festival." Hikasa asked Taeku "Nevermind that hurry up and get her off the ground and I'll help you guys out."

Hikasa nodded his head hurting way to much to give a damn about why Taeku was in full ANBU getup. "Hey Ami we need to get up we feel asleep in the park, I think we have a hangover were gonna head to Taeku's and he's gonna get rid of it for us." Hikasa said picking Ami up.

Ami's head hurt really bad but she heard everything that Hikasa had said. "Wait there's a way to get rid of hangovers." Ami asked confused.

Hikasa looked dumbfounded and looked over at Taeku. "Well no there isn't but I do have medicine that nulls it until it's gone it's either that or you go home with a hangover to your bustling busy mansions." Taeku said grinning as he noticed there looks of panic.

"Now come on no one is awake this early at my house it is much quieter in the morning there." Taeke said helping them both stand strait "Damn you two you have a hangover your not drunk you can stand perfectly fine." Taeku said annoyed.

Hikasa looked over at Taeku he was now officially pissed at the loudmouth "Hey it hurts jackass you have no idea." Hikasa said grabbing his head as he had raised his voice a little to loud.

Taeku laughed harshly "Oh yes I have no idea." Taeku said grinning wickedly. "Come it's only a few minute walk to my place." Taeku said turning around, and walking off toward the forest.

* * *

Naruto stood in the office of the Hokage as she looked over the blond haired jounin as he yawned he hadn't received any sleep the night before the festival had run late as he Jiraiya, Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Kurenai had their own small little party.

Then after all that Sakura had kept him awake all night, and the second she had finally gone to sleep he had been summoned to come see the hokage. The party and Sakura had completely drained Naruto 'dammit I thought I had the stamina to go party like that' thought naruto clearly annoyed at the whole situation.

Tsunade looked over at the blond jounin in front of her he was tired and annoyed but she needed to talk to him about some disturbing facts that had come to light over the past few weeks.

"Naruto-baka listen up." Tsunade said as Naruto was clearly thinking of the ramen he was going to eat later on.

Naruto looked at the older blond haired woman. "What you want Tsunada-obasama" questioned Naruto looking even more annoyed.

Tsunade glared at the young man in front of her. "From your mission report as well as those of you genin students I take it that you have finally completed that jutsu." Tsunade said looking at the Jounin seriously.

Naruto looked back at her "Sorry obasama but your wrong again." Naruto said grinning at the older woman. "I still haven't mastered that technique." Naruto said grinning a bit.

Tsunade looked at the young man in front of her. "But then why in your report and your students does it say you landed in front of them from nowhere." Tsunade questioned.

Naruto looked over at her. "Well I guess you could say I learned it but I still haven't completed it." Naruto said looking back at her. "It is still effective but it is not the flying thunder god technique.

Tsuande looked back over at the young man "What do you mean it's not from the reports it seems like you did everything perfectly, how is it not the yondaims jutsu." Questioned Tsunade actually interested in what Naruto had to say for once.

Naruto stared back at her. "Well I got almost the entire thing mastered but.  
The problem is the actual teleportation." Naruto said screwing up his face as if he was thinking. "I just can't get my head around it.. The way I'm using it now is like the flying thunder god technique Jr." Naruto said looking even more confused. "I could probably use the jutsu and have it be deadly effective against everyone on the planet save for those of kage level." Naruto said trying to figure everything out.

Tsunade looked back at the young jounen "So are you saying if you used it against me it would be ineffective." Tsunade asked.

"Well to be frank no..." Naruto said still looking at Tsunade. "The way I got it now my chakra follows my path because I have to use it so though it takes me no time at all my chakra give me away instantly so those of kage level could easily block against it." Naruto said looking at the ground "So all I have to do for now is try to suppress my chakra in the instant I teleport and I will have the flying thunder god technique but for now what I'm using is only a cheap imitation." Naruto said looking back up at Tsunade.

* * *

Taeku led his team out of the forest to a gravel clearing with a dark brick building ahead.

"Ewwww" Ami said looking at the blackened brick building ahead. Two dirty looking dumpsters were close to the building and a drunken passed out man was laying on the ground next to a dirty wooden doorway under a blackened window.

Taeku looked over his shoulder "It looks a little better inside." Taeku said looking over his shoulder and swatting away a fly.

As they came closer the drunk man under the window grumbled causing Ami to jump back a little and kick the man in the head... Hard. The man's head bounced off of her foot and back into the wall knocking him out.

"Damn Ami don't be kicking every drunk guy you see or you wont have a foot when you finally leave." Taeku said kicking open the door to reveal a dirty white cement kitchen.

Taeku walked through the threshold into the dirty building with Hikasa and Ami close behind him. Inside did look a little better... There was a sink and stove they were both hold but they were clean a giant cooler in the corner and a rickety table that three teens in ANBU uniform were eating cereal at.

"Yo." Tsao said looking at the three young genin as they walked in. Eto grumbled something about interrupting his captain crunch. Jekee looked over at Taeku and his teammates. "Oi oi Taeku why you bringing underage kids here at this early in the morning.

Taeku looked over at the three ANBU and mumbled something under his breath. "And I can ask what you doing up this early in the morning." Taeku said starting to take off the ANBU uniform he was wearing.

"We didn't sleep last night me and Eto had a long night." Jekee said giving Eto a flirtatious look "And Tsao has to report in, in about an hour. So we decided to screw sleep for the night and just stay up."

Taeku looked around before throwing his ANBU uniform at Tsao who merely caught it and threw it in the corner. "So who else is up this early." Taeku asked looking threw the black doorway into the bar.

"Well I think little lil bro's and sis woke up and I think little bro is getting ready to go to sleep." Jekee said taking another bite of cereal.

Tsao lit up a cigarette as did Eto. "Damn I really need one of those." Taeku said looking longingly at the cigarettes.

Jekee took pity on him and threw him one. "Thanks" Said Taeku as his face lit up. Taeku walked over to the stove turned it on lent down and lit the cigarette

Ami and Hikasa looked on shocked "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Ami scrame watching Taeku. Hikasa merely shook his head in shame. Ami looked back at Taeku "How the hell can you be a ninja and smoke doesn't that ruin your respitory system." Ami nearly yelled looking at her teammate.

"It's pretty simple we train a bit harder." Taeku said taking another drag off of his cigarette.

A young man in ANBU attire walked in and sat down at the table soon after he came in a big white dog followed him.

"Kiba guess who these kids are." Jekee said as Kiba opened an energy drink and looked over at the three young genin. "I don't know how about you tell me they look like any other kids." Kiba said followed by taking a huge gulp of the energy drink he had.

"These happen to be the genin students of your old friend Naruto." Jekee said looking over and smiling at Kiba.

Kiba who had been in the middle of taking another drink of his energy drink spit it out across the table covering Eto in his energy drink. "What the hell how the fuck did Naruto ever get a genin team!" Kiba scrame out.

Damn you" Hikasa and Eto scrame out punching the young Inuzuka in the head. Hikasa and Eto looked over at each other one dripping wet the other holding his head in pain. The two looked in the other direction after looking at each other causing all exept Kiba to sweatdrop.

Taeku looked over at his teammates "Come on I'll get you guys better." Taeku said walking into the darkened bar his team members flanking him. Taeku looked over at the bar and laughed Konohamaru was asleep naked on top of it. "Crazy kid drank to much." Taeku said turning to another door on the other side of the room.

Taeku opened the door and ascended the spiraling stairs. Halfway up the stairs Taeku stopped.

"Taeky can we keep going the sooner we get out of this dirthole the better." Ami said looking at the dirty walls.

Taeke merely sighed and pushed the wall on his side revealing a new hallway.

Hikasa and Ami looked in awe as the wall on their side separated revealing a new hallway. "Come on don't worry this is my hall I keep it clean." Taeku said entering a red hallway with a green stripe on the top and pipes all along the ceiling.

Hikasa and Ami flanked Taeku as he went to the end of the hallway and opened a door revealing a little bedroom that was surprisingly clean for a twelve year old boy.

Inside there was a bed two nightstands on either side and a brown dresser with a mirror on top of it. On the mirror were many pictures of Taeku and what was guessed his friends and family. More than half the pictures sticking out the mirror were of a girl with long red hair.

Taeku sat on his bed and opened the dresser pulling out a pair of baggy ninja pants. And sitting down on his bed. "Hey just hold on a minute and I'll get you guys healed.

Taeku laid down the messy bed and shook the clumped up blankets.

Ami and Hikasa jumped in shock and scrame. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Both teens scrame as a young girl with red hair came out of the mess of blankets.

Taeku sighed at his team members reactions. "Bree these two have a hangover you mind getting rid of it for me?" Taeku asked as the young girl covered herself back up in blankets at the sight of the young genin.

Taeku stood up and walked to the other door and revealed a pretty clean bathroom "Im taking a shower please heal them Bree." Taeku said slamming the door behind him.

The three remaining genin looked at each other. "So um... Your Taeku-kun's team mates."Bree asked keeping herself hidden in the blankets.

Hikasa and Ami looked at each other then nodded. "And your um... Taeku's girlfriend or... Well...?" Hikasa asked blushing.

Bree turned his face down looking sad. "No..." Both teens looked over at her shocked why the hell else would she be sleeping in Taeku's bed even if they were going out that's still... They're only 12.

"I mean well... I would like to be...well I am engaged to marry him." Bree said blushing big time.

Hikasa and Ami looked on shocked "No Way!" exclaimed both teens looking over at Bree.

"Yes... But Taeku doesn't want to get married... You see are two families are two of the biggest trading families in the world. And well my family sent me here when I was little to find a husband among the Row's and well... That was six years ago, immediately I found Taeku and of course his parents supported us and well we immediately dated." Bree said looking down at the blankets

"Wait wait wait." said Hikasa looking confused. "Your telling me Taeku was dating when he was only six" Asked Hikasa stunned. Bree merely shook her head yes, and Hikasa looked at the ceiling still stunned.

"And then last year when I became a genin... He changed I don't know what happened but Taeku said he no longer wanted to be with me, and so for the past year I just... He has changed he is much quieter, he still sleeps with me but now that are family's are pushing for children he wont even touch me he acts as if I'm a nuisance..." Bree stopped her eyes filling with tears.

Hikasa and Ami were both stunned. "Wait, your only twelve and thirteen how can your families exept you to give children your still only kids." Hikasa asked totally bewildered at the idea of having a family want an heir at such a young age.

Bree looked at him as if he was a child. "This is the real world Hyuuga out there in the real world most of us are wed off by the time you are eleven and of course his family is angry at him because he is so unwilling I believe that is why he has spent so much time with your team the last few months I do not think Taeku wants to have anything to do with his family..." Bree said letting her tears flow openly again.

The next few minutes were filled with silence between muffled sobs that Bree had let out. After a few minutes Bree raised her head with puffy red eyes and motioned for them to come over.

Hikasa and Ami both came over slowly and Bree's hands turned green and she placed her hands on Hikasa and Ami's heads and immediately the two teens headaches disappeared.

The door to the room opened and a girl wearing all black with long black hair opened the door and walked into the room. Hikasa looked at her, he had seen her somewhere before then it hit him she was the girl that was talking to Ami yesterday.

"Hey your that girl from yesterday." Hikasa blurted out like an idiot. Ami and Bree looked up at the new entrant. "Oh hey Momigi." Bree said getting out of the bed she had a tank top and what looked like a pair of Taeku's rest pants.

"I'll be ready to go just hold on a minute." Bree said opening the dresser and pulling out some cloths." Bree went over and opened the door of the bathroom.

Taeku walked out and nearly ran right into bree "Sorry." Taeku mumbled as he walked without his shirt on causing Bree to blush. "It's no problem Taeku-kun"  
Bree said as she walked into the bathroom.

Taeku looked at the the girl wearing all black "What are you doing in here so early nee-chan?" Taeku asked his toothbrush still hanging out his mouth with his towel hanging off of his shoulder as his long hair now lay across his shoulders.

"Anko-sensei wants us to go on a mission early today so I decided to come get Bree now, Kunakeda is already downstairs waiting for us." The blackhaired girl said as Bree walked out of the bathroom "Im already to go momigi-san" Bree said as she walked out.

Momigi merely shrugged and walked out Bree walked over and placed a kiss on a reluctant Taeku's cheek and walked out.

Hikasa and Ami both glared knives through Taeku as he stood there. "Jesus Christ she told you didn't she." Taeku said looking at the two. Both continued to glare Taeku opened the closet and pulled a mattress out. "You guys can rest here if you want." Taeku said laying the mattress on the floor and throwing a blanket on it. Taeku lit an incent and turned the lights out going to sleep in his bed.

* * *

Ami couldn't get to sleep everything the past month ran threw her mind, She had saved Taeku and Hikasa from certain death a month ago and now... Her sensei had talked about placing them in the chunnin exams but... He had flat out said that he didn't think that Ami was good enough to become a chunnin yet. And then the thought of war breaking out... Then their was the whole thing with Hikasa he had his arms wrapped around her... And then everything with Taeku, sensei thought he was a danger and now this. Everything just seemed like it was coming down on her at once.

It had been several hours but still both boys slept while Ami sat there thinking everything threw. "You know Ami if you cant sleep you can talk to me." Taeku said sitting up.

Ami nearly yelled at hearing his voice. "What are you doing up." Ami said through gasps trying to get air back after gasping so much.

"I only sleep for three or four hours always been like that." Taeku said sitting up and throwing his blanket off of him. "So what you thinking about?" Taeku asked looking through the dark.

Ami looked through the dark not sure if she should tell him about everything Naruto-sensei had talked to Kakashi about. "Well..." Ami said hesitant. "You know Naruto-sensei wants to enroll us in the chuunin exams."

Taeku smiled through the dark "Yeah I can't wait all the best fighters are gonna be there." Taeku said exactingly.

Ami looked over at him she could see his outline in the dark. "You know.  
Naruto-sensei sees you as a danger." Ami said regretting what she said immediately Ami tried to see through the darkness but Taeku just sat there.

"I don't care what sensei has to think about me, as long as he puts us in the chunnin exam then I can leave his care and do things on my own." managed to form a small smile but it was forced.

Ami could see the grin through the dark and jumped to her feet. "What are you saying we just became genin a few months ago you saw what happened last month those guys were genin to and they were on a different level then we were, I cant stand to think what would happen if we ran into them again I can't stand to think of you or Hikasa getting hurt... What about me I'm not strong like you two I can't fight." Ami said her voice ringing through the darkness.

The next thing Ami knew were arms were wrapping around her. "Ami... I told you before I will protect you and Hikasa with my life... And Hikasa will protect you and me with his life." Taeku's whispered.

Taeku's whisper tickled her ear and Ami bit her bottom lip "But..."

Taeku whispered something into Ami's ear and she just stood there. Ami looked across at Taeku who stood staring into her eyes. Ami's body still shook at what Taeku had just said to her.

Taeku leaned into her ear again "Don't worry blossom... Im here for you." Taeku still whispered turning to look into her eyes. Taeku leaned forward and brought her into a kiss.

Ami stood there for a second shocked. But she melted into Taeku's arms and slowly began to return the kiss. After a few minutes Taeku backed away and looked at her.

Ami looked back at Taeku "What about Hikasa I can't do this to him, and you your engaged..." Ami said into the darkness.

Taeku looked back at her. "Listen I have no intention of ruining whatever you have with Hikasa... He is my best friend and I would never hurt him, and about Bree I have absolutely no intention of marrying her and besides." Taeku said grinning into the darkness and pushing his body closer to Ami making her blush "Hikasa doesn't have to know." Taeku said into the dark.

Ami looked back at Taeku "We can do this only in secret we can't let anyone know my family would kill me if they knew what I was doing with a you... A trader... We can only do this when were both feeling down when no one else is around." Ami said looking back at Taeku her voice barely over a whisper.

Taeku looked back at her and nodded his head "I got to go make sure that people start leaving the bar you lay down and get some rest." Taeku said pointing to his old bed. Ami nodded her head and got in she could smell Taeku all over the blankets and it made her blush. Taeku walked out the door and headed down into the bar 'what the hell are you doing now Taeku' Taeku asked himself.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street it was early and he didn't need to see his team until tommarow he had the entire day to waste at his disposal.

He walked into Ichiraku ramen thinking about putting his team into the chunnin exam.

Damn i guess i need to those little guys are good enough and besides shikamaru is in suna...' Naruto thought to himself thinking about his old friend and how far he had come. Shikamaru Nara ambassador konoha's to suna.

* * *

_Ok I guess the next chapter will begin the chunnin exam arc which I'm planning on being incredibly long much longer than even the Eight chapters i got out now the Exam will probably go 12 or 13 chapters. This is TAK saying bye bye._


	9. Happy Birthday! Is Suna warm?

Hello this is TAK again I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter but i have had some personal issues to deal with lately and writing this story was not on the top of my list. Anyway I'm really hoping you all love this next chapter it has been the working of me writing on and off for 3 weeks, going halfway across this country of America that i call home, and many sleepless nights. So please rate and review. Peace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the names or products associated with it.

* * *

Broken Journey

Chapter 9. Happy Birthday! I hear Suna is pretty warm.

Naruto Uzumaki lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He shot up in his bed and looked his apartment over sighing. Nearly two seconds later his door burst open in a wave of uproar and applause as two young kunoichi ran in the room.  
Soon flanked by two bored looking young men.

"Naruto-kun!!!" squealed the two young kunoichi grabbing Naruto into a giant bear hug nearly crushing his young body.

The two young men looked on at Naruto's predicament and merely laughed this was payback Naruto had been working Team 7 out it's ass for the past month. And right now it felt good for the young men to watch as their barely awake sensei fought for his life.

Naruto looked over at his male students with a pleading look in his eye. "P.  
Plea...se... Help... Me..ahhhhhhh..." Naruto looked nearly dead and the boys finally felt like this was enough pulling the two young kunoichi off of Naruto.

"Is he dead." Taeku asked simply kicking Naruto gently in the side.

"I think so." Hikasa said poking Naruto hard on the skull.

The two boys looked at each other and grinned wildly and started doing a victory dance chanting "Hes dead, hes dead, hes really really dead." several times.

The two young kunoichi looked at the display in disgust. If either of them had known this was why Taeku and Hikasa asked them to come wish Naruto happy birthday this early in the morning both boy's would have been dead.

Sakura walked forward and grabbed the two young shinobi by the back of their shirts and threw them out of Naruto's window sending the two flying as far as they could off into the edges of konoha.

Naruto was busy trying to get to his feet from the incredible bear hug he had received from the two women of his life. 'god dammit today is supposed to be my birthday and I'm already getting attacked.' Naruto thought to himself willing himself up to his knees.

The two young kunoichi came over and helped Naruto to his feet. Naruto stumbled a bit but soon regained his footing and looked over at the pink and blond haired kunoichi 'look at them two with those stupid grins on their face don't they feel any guilt over almost killing me?' Naruto asked himself.

Naruto stood strait and looked over at the two young kunoichi "Do you realize what time it is." Naruto said looking over at his alarm clock as it bleeped 5:30 a.m. Causing Naruto to grimace this was supposed to be his weekend off.

Sakura walked up to him with puppy dog eyes. "But Naruto-Kun we just wanted to give you a good happy birthday." Sakura said pleading her eyes with Naruto's.

Naruto looked back at her "Sorry Sakura-chan but i already have plans for tonight." Naruto said grinning back wide.

Sakura immediately stopped and glared knives through Naruto "What kind of plans do you have." Sakura asked threateningly. Silently you could here her cracking her knuckles.

Naruto stopped in his tracks it was his birthday he wasn't about to go and just get a beating on it. "Well Sakura-chan i kinda already made plans to go to dinner with..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." All of Konoha could here the pink haired Kunoichi's raging voice.

* * *

Taeku and Hikasa walked down the street side by side, there day had gone from bad to worse first thing in the morning they had been catapulted from Naruto-sensei's apartment by Sakura and less than an hour later Sakura was telling them to go and spy on Naruto.

"Of all the people Naruto-sensei could have tooken on a date why did he have to choose her." Hikasa asked pleadingly

Taeku looked over scowling at him "Idiot it's because Sakura is annoying have you ever seen someone hit their loved one as much as Sakura hits Naruto-sensei that and personally i think she is hotter than Sakura."

Hikasa looked back at Taeku. "You do realize that your on the biggest perverts ever right."

Taeku smiled wide "I wouldnt have it any other way, i do love the ladies." Taeku said smiling

Hikasa stopped wide eyed as Taeku continued moving forward. "Yo Hikasa why did you stop..." Taeku noticed what Hikasa was staring at and to be honest he understood There Naruto-sensei was in Ichiraku with a beautiful girl's head leaning on his shoulder.

They both gave horrified looks at each other if Sakura found this out she would have Naruto-sensei's head on a pike.

There was a rumbling in the bushes beside them. Both boys turned and looked at the bushes "Who's there? Who are you? Why are you hiding. Reveal yourself"  
Hikasa commanded into the dark.

"You know you really should stop commanding orders like that or something one day your gonna get really embarrassed doing that." Taeku said off the matter but continuing to stare into the bush.

"Hikasa-Kun" Yelled a young lady as she ejected herself from the bush and latched onto Hikasa in a giant hug.

Hikasa looked down at the young lady latching onto him "It's good to see you to Rukia." Hikasa said looking like he had no idea what was going on.

"OH Hikasa-kun you missed me that is absolutely the cutest thing ever." squealed Rukia not letting go of Hikasa but glomping onto him even more her brown hair throwing itself all around the place.

Two young men emerged from the bushes. Taeku looked over at the two young men.  
"Ryuku Druse how have you two been." Taeku asked looking the two over. Neither one of them said anything which was perfectly fine by Taeku besides he didn't really want to talk to these psycho's anyway.

Rukia finally let go of Hikasa and latched one of her arms around his "Hikasa I haven't seen you since may look how much taller you've gotten I'm amazed." Rukia said smiling wide and looking at her team members and Taeku "And Taeku." Rukia said running forward and pulling Hikasa with her and wrapping her other arm around one of his. "Look how much bigger your arms have gotten you two must have been doing some really intense training." Rukia said looking at the two boys in admiration.

The four boys looked like they would rather have been anywhere but here at the moment where as Rukia looked like she was in seventh heaven.

"GET OFF OF THEM WHORE." All five of the genuine turned around to see aim running toward them.

Rukia smiled wide as Ami stopped right beside them "And what if there the ones holding on to me what about then slut." Ami asked latching onto Taeku and Hikasa even harder.

Ami's temper was rising watching as Rukia held onto Hikasa and Taeku. "I just told you let go of them now whore or..." Ami didn't get to finish her sentence as the curtains to Ichiraku ramen opened all six genin threw themselves into the bushes as Naruto walked out with the young woman hanging on his arm and her head resting on his shoulder.

Ami nearly yelled but Taeku and Hikasa managed to cover her mouth before she could,  
Ami had not been able to hear who Naruto-sensei was going on a date with because of Sakura's yelling, but now she saw who he was on a date with and understood.  
"How could Naruto-sensei?" Ami asked in complete bewilderment. "Of all the people he could have taken out he chose her." Ami asked stunned.

All five of the other genin shook their head yes. Rukia smiled "But how could he not she is the strongest and most beautiful kunoichi in all of konoha." Rukia said in admiration.

Ami looked like she was about to kill Rukia "Pleas stop lying to yourself whore we all know that Sakura-San is the strongest and most beautiful in all of konoha"  
Ami said positively pissed at Rukia.

Rukia went to jump and attack Ami, But Ami went to jump and attack Rukia at the same time but all four of the boys held them back as Naruto and Ino walked off.

"I swear the second i get my hands on him I'm going to kill him." Raged Ami kicking and screaming against Hikasa and Taeku's grip. The two boys covered her mouth trying to remain hidden from Naruto-sensei.

Rukia stopped fighting and looked back over at Ino and Naruto "Yay there about to kiss." Rukia said in a dreamy voice.

Ami stopped fighting and stood stunned for a second falling backwards and stepping onto a long white piece of hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Yelled a old man with long white hair and red tear marks running fro his eyes to the bottom of his face. The man looked over standing up at the six young genin "YOU BRATS RUINED MY RESEARCH!" raged the older man pulling his sleeves up.

The six genin coward before the older man before a fist hit the old man square in the jaw sending him flying into the tree 20 meters away. "Ero-senin you pervert how dare you peek on my dates." Raged Naruto kicking the older man in the gut several times.

Ino looked like she was about to kill the old man before she noticed the six genin looking up terrified. "Hey what are you..." Realization seemed to dawn on Ino and a fire swiped over her eyes. "So you were peeking to." Ino said cracking her knuckles.

Rukia shot to her feet and bowed to Ino immediately "Im so sorry Ino-sensei I just wanted to see how amazing you were and you know... Get some tips to pick up really cute boys." Rukia said with her head bowed in shame.

Ino seemed paralyzed for a second looking at the young kunoichi but she simply smiled "Its fine Rukia i will have to teach you a lesson about boys then but what about you three." Ino asked pointing at team 7.

Hikasa and Taeku seemed to realize that they would have to lie because the truth would only get them a beating. "Well um... We just... Um... We have a huge crush on Rukia and were looking after her so she wouldn't get hurt you know." Hikasa said as fast as he could.

Ino smiled wide at the young Hyuuga "Awwwwwww Rukia i told you he would come around if you just put on a little bit of your charm." Ino said glomping onto Rukia in a tight hug.

Rukia was shocked that Hikasa had admitted he had a crush on her that him and Taeku were there peeking on her. Rukia smiled wide and hugged Ino back smiling like crazy.

Hikasa tried to nudge Ami as if to apologize but Ami was already in tears and taking off back the way she came.

Naruto walked back over carrying Jiraiya on his back. "Naruto-sensei the old man on your back that wouldn't happen to be Jiraiya-sama of the legendary sannin would it." Taeku asked pointing at the old man.

Naruto shook his head in shame and told Ino goodnight. Ino told her team to go back to their respective homes. Naruto told Hikasa and Taeku to go back home as well and went and carried Jiraiya back to his place.

Hikasa told Taeku goodnight and that he would talk to him and Ami in the morning and try to apologize to her.

Taeku stood alone on the street outside of Ichiraku Ramen as it closed signaling it was midnight. Taeku looked around the dark street and took off to the park knowing Ami would be there.

Ami was at the bridge that Sakura herself had been alone crying at just a couple of years before. She couldn't stop crying to here Hikasa say what he had hurt her more than she realized possible.

"Yo" Came the voice of Taeku threw the darkness. Ami looked behind her and noticed that Taeku was standing on the ledge looking down at her.

Taeku jumped down and looked across at Ami and smiled "You know... Your beautiful blossom." Taeku said blushing and grinning a bit. Taeku looked at the floor waiting for the slap that was sure to come, but it never did, just silence.

Taeku stepped toward her "Blossom don't worry I'm here for you whenever you need me." Taeku said turning his back on her to leave. "Just think about it will ya,  
and never forget you are beautiful."

Ami stood in silence throughout muffled sobs. As Taeku started to walk away she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. "P...p...plea...dont...lea...lave Me." Ami cried out to Taeku letting her tears flow openly.

Taeku sighed turned around and picked her up. Taeku jumped off through some trees as Ami clung tightly to his chest. "Pleas Taeku don't leave me." Ami yelled and sobbed. "Don't worry blossom i never will." Taeku said sadly into the dark.

Taeku stopped running and held her there in his arms looking across at the moon soaked lake the eerie glow on the moon on the water with the colored leafs laying on it from it being autumn made it incredibly beautiful.

Ami noticed the lake and held her breath for a second taking in the beautiful scene that was in front of her.

Taeku laid Ami down and she allowed him to do so. Taeku sat next to her with his legs crossed. "Beautiful aint it." Taeku said looking across the lake. Ami simply shook her head yes leaning up and laying her head on Taeku's shoulder.

Taeku sighed again and laid his head against hers looking across the lake then back at Ami "You know blossom?" Taeku asked looking at her dead in the eye. "I used to think this was the most beautiful thing that there could be, i was wrong"  
Taeku said looking back at the lake. "Your better" Taeku said simply and wrapping his arms around her.

Ami stopped crying and looked up at Taeku. Taeku kissed Ami's forehead protector and let her go from his hug. Ami began to spill her heart to Taeku everything that had gone on her entire life story and what she felt now. Taeku merely stood there and let her tell him everything.

Taeku simply hugged her. Ami thought the hug lasted an entire lifetime then out of nowhere from the darkness Taeku's voice broke through. Taeku told Ami everything about his life his birth a blizzard, his mothers death at the hand of the mizukage,  
his family coming to Konoha, The plan that his family was setting into motion,  
how jealous he was of Hikasa that he had her everything he could ever think that had happened.

By the end of the story Ami was hugging onto Taeku harder than he had thought possible and she simply sobbed into his chest. Taeku sighed again and laid his hand on her head. "I just don't know whats right and whats wrong anymore." Taeku said looking sadly at the ground.

Ami looked back at him sadness in her eyes. "Taeku they can't really expect"  
Taeku merely shook his head that they did. "You know they can't do this there expecting you to do to much their expecting all of you to do more than is possible no one can carry a burden like that." Ami said

Taeku merely shook his head in agreement. Ami looked back at him "But it will kill you! you have to know that you will die." Ami said clutching onto his chest even more "Please don't i don't want you to leave i cant live if you go."

Taeku looked back down at her. "don't worry blossom I've told you before to me my clan is dead." Taeku said sadly looking back at the lake, they had been talking for a long time the sun was starting to rise the sky was turning in pleasant mellow green. "Blossom look a sunrise." Taeku said smiling.

Ami looked over it was beautiful reflecting of the lake. "Its cold." Ami said causing Taeku to laugh a little bit "But Beautiful." Ami replied smiling at Taeku.

Taeku smiled back and hugged her grinning. Ami smiled wide and laughed "Taeku"  
laughed Ami as he rubbed his face against hers. Taeku looked at her smiling and leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Ami awwed at these cute gestures of caring that the emotionless Taeku was giving her causing Taeku to blush.Ami leaned forward and kissed Taeku and Taeku kissed her back passionately it was passionate but they were both smiling.

As the sun rose over the beautiful leaf soaked lake and onto the two young secret lovers.

* * *

It had been several weeks since the little incident and everything had returned to normal in konoha. Naruto and Sakura weren't fighting anymore but were back to normal, Hikasa had begged Ami for forgiveness and she forgave him.

Team 7 minus Naruto were standing at the gate of konoha looking out into the forest leading out of konoha. "You know Team Anko and Team Lee left for the chuunin exam's in Suna yesterday." Taeku said longingly.

Hikasa looked back at him sharing the same look "Yeah i know and i found out that Team Ino is heading out at sunset." Hikasa looked back at the ground they were going on a mission and would have to miss out on this chuunin exam.

Taeku was standing on the gate looking over the forest longing to go to the exams. Hikasa and Ami were holding hands down on the ground below as the guards looked on at Team 7 trying to tell them that good things come to those who wait.

Naruto appeared next to his team "Yo" Naruto said grinning. The three genin of team 7 just grunted. Naruto went to each and handed them the mission form "Read it over and sign it like always Naruto said.

Taeku looked down at the form and began reading, he closed his eyes and smiled.  
Hikasa read it and his eyes opened wide and he smiled, Ami read it and closed her eyes and nodded in understanding "So you just played us." Ami said in a falsely sweet voice.

Naruto grinned. "Like i would miss out on a trip to see Gaara or Shikamaru besides i hear Suna is pretty warm." Naruto grinned his foxy grin and threw his pack on taking off out of konoha with his team running as fast as they could behind him toward Suna.

* * *

Well i really hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be the arrival in Suna, Shikamaru's return, a nice conversation between Gaara and Naruto,  
and Team 7 all alone in Suna on Halloween night with the rest of the genin teams there to take the exams. So until next time this is TAK saying bye bye. 


	10. A warm Suna welcoming

_This is TAK I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter for a very long time it is my introduction to many of the characters that will become increasingly important throughout the series. Im really looking forward to writing this chapter like I've said i get to introduce several characters that I've really been looking forward to adding and really getting to know some of the characters I've already introduced even more._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the names or products associated with it._**

* * *

**Broken Journey Chapter 10.**

**Welcome To Suna**

Hikasa stood upon a sandy hill looking over a village. Hikasa smiled they had finally arrived. There it was Suna, the village hidden in the sand. Hikasa looked back to see Taeku and Naruto-sensei were deliberating on the coolest possible entrance they could make. Hikasa sighed at the impatience and turned and grabbed the hand of the blond haired kunoichi next to him "You scared." Hikasa asked looking over at Ami.

Ami clutched Hikasa's hand tighter. "Just a little" Ami said her voice shaking and teeth chattering like broken grass.

Hikasa looked down worried at Ami. "Hey, don't be afraid we can do this me and you and maybe even Taeku back there." Hikasa said grinning trying to stifle a laugh that had found its way into his throat.

Ami smiled back at him and gripped his hand tighter. "You know, I don't think Naruto-sensei expects us to pass... Do you." Ami said sighing.

Hikasa stopped laughing and looked back at her seriously. "Do you really think Naruto-sensei would drag us all the way out to Suna if he actually believed that we wouldn't be able to become chuunin." Hikasa asked looking back at Taeku and Naruto-sensei as they were absorbed in a game of rock paper scissors.

Ami looked over at Taeku and Naruto-sensei as well. "You know sometimes i just don't get those two." Ami said smiling as Taeku wallowed after having been beaten by Naruto-sensei.

Naruto walked over grinning his head off again. "Well it looks like i get to do the introductions, but first i have to remind you don't do anything stupid IM leaving you three all alone in this village for the first time, i have to go and report in and tell them we have all arrived and have a conversation with someone so you three have to promise me now you will stay out of trouble." Naruto said fast looking very anxious to get to his business.

Hikasa and Taeku gave each other grins and shook their yes heads at Naruto-sensei.

Naruto nodded at the two young men and sighed he didn't really know if this was a good idea sending them alone for the first few hours into the sand village and knowing the idiots that lived here it was only a matter of minutes before they got into a fight with someone.

* * *

Hikasa, Ami, and Taeku walked down the streets of Sunagakure taking in the village and they realized immidiatly that there was definite reason for being called the village hidden in the sand. 

The decorations for the halloween celebration were everywhere. "You know this might actually look good if there wasn't sand everywhere." said Ami slightly cross at the sand.

Taeku had his eyes narrowed as to not let sand get in his eyes. "Think we found the hotel." Taeku said looking up at a dank little hotel.

Ami's eyes went wide "Oh no!" Ami said in an exaggerated tone. "Im not sleeping in there."

Hikasa looked over in bewilderment. "Why not we've slept in the dirt before."

"Yeah well that was then and this is now." Ami said turning from the two boys "I don't even wanna be here so if were taking this thing were staying where I want" Ami said in a commanding tone.

Taeku and Hikasa looked at each other. "You got any money?" Taeku asked.

Hikasa sighed and shook his head yes.

Taeku growled "Fine well find a better hotel."

Ami turned around and smiled at the two. "Why thank you." She said politely.

"You know she really scares me sometimes." Taeku said leaning in toward Hikasa.

Hikasa raised his eyebrows at Taeku.

"You know with the whole turn of attitude thing." Taeku said keeping his eye on Hikasa's narrowing eyebrows. "No offence to you or anything." Taeku said grinning and putting his hands in front of himself. "Shes a great catch and all." Taeku said laughing slightly.

Hikasa merely shook his head "You know your pretty troublesome sometimes."

Both of his team members looked back at him

"Which one of us." They asked in unison.

Hikasa looked at the ground and shook his head and smiled. "Both of you." Hikasa walked past Ami and Taeku "Well are you two coming or are we gonna stand around and kick the dirt?" Hikasa asked looking back at the other two.

Taeku's eyes narrowed and Ami had on a serious face "Dammit" Taeku said.

Hikasa looked over to where Taeku had just looked and watched.

There were three sand genin beating on Ryuku and Rukia, Druse was trying to fight back but it was useless.

"Wow!" Said a young man with slicked back green hair, and white and red robe and red marks on his cheeks. "Leaf genin sure are weak." He said smiling sadistically.

A young man with a mess of purple hair and a giant white... Thing on his back chuckled. "Hey Vaan what you say we put these losers out of there misery."

The one called Vaan smiled "Hey Faye you want any part of this?" He asked looking behind him.

A young girl with a black jumpsuit and blue facepaint on merely shook her head.  
"Naw you and Kito have all the fun you want, if we get in trouble I want no part of it." She said in a bored tone.

Kito stepped forward "Good all the more fun for me.". Kito looked on at the two on the ground while Vaan worked over Druse. "Seriously I was expecting more from the leaf genin." He said pulling out laughing.

Ryuku struggled over to Rukia and covered her trying to pull out his kunai.

All of the sudden his kunai was pulled toward Kito. "Well thank you." Kito said examing the kunai in his hand. "This will make an excellent tool to kill you with" Ryuku tried standing but received a knee to his chest. "whoops i slipped." Kito said chuckling.

Ryuku tried standing up again but was met with a body being thrown into his.

"HA!" Laughed Vaan. Now that was to fun.

Faye looked at the two like they were crazy. "Will you two hurry up I mean there are gonna be teams showing up and I wanna see if there are any cute boys in them."

Vaan looked over his shoulder at her. "You know Faye if you would help us out in kicking some leaf ass, maybe we could already be searching for those cute boys" He said allowing his green hair to fall farther back.

Kito reached forward to grab Ryuku's hand but he was met with a kick that sent him stumbling backwards.

Hikasa lowered his foot while Taeku and Ami landed on either side of him with Kunai's drawn.

Faye immediately got up noticing Hikasa.

Vaan looked over at our heroes and frowned. "More cockroaches."

Before any of our heroes could react Taeku was met with a side kick to the face sending him flying back into a wall.

Hikasa's eyes widened at the sight of the green haired boy kicking Taeku in the face "Fast..." Hikasa got up before he was tripped.

Ami watched in horror as the boy with purple hair used a string to trip Hikasa. She moved forward to catch him but Faye appeared by her and grabbed her arms.

Vaan watched smiling as Taeku flew into the wall and noticed Hikasa being tripped. Vaan sprung forward and landed a kick sending Hikasa lurching upwards Vaan grabbed Hikasa's hand's and brought him back down connecting his knee with Hikasa's face causing Hikasa's nose to bust open and blow to flow out.

Ami lunged herself forward to Hikasa but was then hit in the stomach repeatedly by Faye. "I don't think so cutie." Faye said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before pummeling Ami's torso again.

Taeku jumped up and threw a kunai that was easily caught by Kito. Taeku launched a fist at Vaan but it was easily caught and Vaan sent his elbow into Taeku's chest causing Taeku to fall on the ground and wiggle in pain.

Hikasa was trying to get back to his feet but was pushed back down as Kito slammed his foot on his back and stood triumphantly on him. "Wow, I'm starting to think all leaf genin are this weak." Kito said smiling over at Vaan.

Vaan kicked Taeku in the stomach a few more times before looking over at Faye. "I think we can go find them boys you wanted to look for. This was enough fun for me." He said slicking his green hair back.

Faye nodded her head. And stopped beating on Ami. "So pathetic." she said as she walked off closesly followed by Kito.

Vaan smiled at the six bodies below him "Pathetic." he whispered.

Vaan's eyes went wide as he felt a kick connect with his stomach and he gasped sending blood flying out as he was launched backwards by the unkown enemy. He saw that his unkown enemy was wearing green and tried to halt himself but was met with his elbow in his back from another enemy.

Kito looked back in disbelief as Vaan feel to the floor helpless.

"Bastards." Kito said running toward them. But was unaware that another person had tripped him. Kito stumbled forward and the man dressed in green ran fast toward Kito.

"Leaf Hurricane" Said the enemy in green as his face was the target of the mans kick sending him flying into a wall.

Faye looked on in shock as her two teammates struggled to get to their feet.

Kito got up from the wall. "Who the hell are you?" He asked teeth bared in anger.

The three teammates moved closer together. One was in a green spandex suit with a bowl haircut, another was wearing a black hoodie and ninja pants, and the last was wearing a blue spandex suit.

The one in the green spandex moved forward. "I am Hiroshi Marufuji of the hidden leaf village, and I would appreciate it if you stopped picking on my comrades" He said raising on hand as if to challenge him.

Kito looked at him 'What a dork! A green spandex suit and a bowl haircut... But he's fast... And he has bandages on his arms, he has been training hard.'

Kito got up and smiled. "Losers."

The three standing leaf genin were met with a surprise as they were all brought together as if invisibly roped.

"But how." Said the young man in blue spandex.

The girl with the black hoodie on looked over to the side where Kito's white back piece had fallen to as a man appeared from it with purple hair.

"I'll give you guys this, your a lot better than your other leaf comrades. Kito said moving over and helping Vaan get to his feet.

Faye looked over at them. "Can we just finish this and get going."

Vaan snarled "IM GOING TO KILL EACH OF THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" He said pulling out a Kunai and running toward the girl with the black hoodie. He was met with a swift kick to his chin from the girl.

All of the sudden the three remaining leaf genin broke free and jumped toward their friends.

Kito looked at them in disgust and started moving forward.

Faye heard footsteps coming their way. "Kito no! Lets get going people on their way."

Kito looked back over "Dammit i was just warming up to." He said grabbing his puppet and bandages. "By the way I'm interested to know the rest of your names" Kito said wrapping his puppet up.

The girl with the black hoodie on stepped forward "I am Rin Kutiki." And the boy with blue spandex on stepped forward. "And I am Azura Girrep."

Hiroshi stepped forward. "We are also interested in your names."

Vaan smiled at him. "I am Vaan Kuramo." He said jumping over toward Faye.

Kito slid the puppet back on to his back. "And I am Tsubaka no Kito." He said as he gently walked to Faye and Vaan.

Faye looked at them as if they were interesting. "I am Faye Morishima."

The three sand genin looked back over at them. "Well it's good to know not all the leaf genin are so pathetic." Kito said smiling at them.

Vaan looked at the intensity in his eyes "Damn i want to fight them, we were barely starting." Vaan said sliding his hand through his slicked back green hair.

Faye sighed "I know you two want to have some fun be we seriously have to go, if that team is any good then we'll be able to fight them later... And this time without interruptions before we get started."

Kito sighed. "It's like that little taste of the frosting without getting to the cake." We barely touched them.

"I know I cant wait to actually fight those three it's gonna be fun"

Faye grabbed the two by their collars and started dragging them away. "God damned idiots. I swear to god your gonna get us caught with your stupid games one day" She said as the two pouted behind her.

Hiroshi turned toward Rin and Azura. "Those three were powerful." He said looking down at the six comrades of theirs.

Rin looked down to. "I think we should leave now before these idiots gain their senses." She said jumping onto a building and taking off.

Azura followed while Hiroshi looked down at the remaining six "How far have we really come?" Hiroshi asked slightly shocked.

* * *

Naruto stood in the office with a man with a mess of red hair in front of him. 

"It's good to see you again Naruto-Kun." Said Gaara getting up from his seat and heading over to Naruto.

Naruto smiled warmly. "Far to long Kazekage-Sama." Naruto said as the came over and hugged.

"So how have you been?" Naruto asked Gaara as he sat down.

Gaara smiled "Oh you know the life of a kage." Gaara chuckled noticing the look of despair on Naruto's face.

Naruto looked over at Gaara 'He sure has changed from that homicidal little maniac that I first met.'

Gaara looked over at Naruto and raised his eyebrow. "So your team had decided to take the Chuunin exam?" Gaara half asked half stated.

Naruto was shook out of his memories. "Yeah them guys are so full of energy I decided why the hell not."

Gaara smiled. "If I'm not mistaken... Which I'm not." Gaara said shooting a glare at Naruto that said 'if you disagree I kill you'. "We met at the Chuunin's as well" Gaara said smiling gently at Naruto.

Naruto looked back at him. "Yeah." Naruto said looking at Gaara with a gentle smile as well. "So what have you been up to?" Questioned Naruto.

Gaara shook his head. "Well this whole Chuunin thing has been a lot of work since this is the first exam to be held in Suna in a long time we've added many improvements to the exam." Gaara said standing and looking out at the setting sun.

Naruto walked over besides him "And that's all."

Gaara looked back with his dark eyes. "Well politics are tiring." He said standing staighter. "Talks with Kumo obviously didn't go well seeing as how they pulled their genin from out exam." Gaara said sighing. "And I'm weary of letting any Jounin from Iwa or Oto in... But since their students are taking the exam I really have no choice." Gaara looked over at Naruto "What is the leaf doing."

Naruto sighed "Well were on standby, Tsunade-Sama doesn't want to build up our forces and the enemy to take it as the wrong thing and start a war, but we are secretly holding meetings setting up divisions and companies in case war breaks out."

Gaara nodded his head. "Good because Im starting to seriously wonder how long Kumo is gonna hold out..."

Naruto sighed. "And if Kumo goes then so does Iwa and Oto, not that oto has ever been on our side but at least were not at war." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Gaara sighed "Well we held some secret meetings I'm sure if war breaks out we also have the support of the grass."

Naruto nodded his head. "that's good."

Gaara looked over at Naruto "Yeah..."

Naruto looked back "Yeah..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well besides the depressing news is anything else exciting going on."

Gaara looked at him "Oh yes, I meant to telly you when you first came in but it slipped my mi..." Gaara trailed off as the door to his office was slammed open the slammed shut.

Shikamaru stood their huffing and puffing. "She's crazy." He said as he ran forward toward the desk as the door was blown to pieces.

Naruto blinked as a blond Kunoichi ran into the room. "Where is he!" She demanded of the two males.

Both males pointed immediately under the desk.

"God dammit you two what the hell" Shikamaru said pulled from under the desk by Temari.

Temari smiled down at him "Did you think you could get away from planning this so easily" She said smiling a fake smile at him.

Shikamaru looked up looking bored this time. "couldn't hurt to try."

Temari immediately unloaded her fan and whacked Shikamaru over the head with it.  
"Baka what kind of answer is that.

Naruto looked from the near unconscious Shikamaru to Gaara. "Whats going on." Naruto said pointing over at the other two.

Gaara sighed and looked over at him "The two idiots are getting married."

* * *

_This is TAK and well I'm sorry for the long delay but i hope you all like this chapter. R&R please. This is TAK saying bye bye._


	11. Suna's Chuunin Exam

_This is TAK I'm saying what up, and well i am not really in a good mood after some stuff that has went down lately. So you know I'm really pissed so if I'm gonna try and keep this chapter the way it was meant to be, but if it turns out a little dark don't blame me._

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAMES OR PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**_

* * *

**Broken Journey chapter 11.**

**Suna's Chuunin Exam.**

Hikasa slowly got up and looked around the room he was in. It was a hotel room he saw a television, nightstand, chairs, desk. Hikasa got out of bed and immediately felt the pain run through his body, The memory of the beating he had just received hours earlier flooded back into his mind. "Where the hell am i?" Hikasa questioned to the night. Hikasa over to a mirror. "Damn we seriously got our ass's handed to us." Hikasa said to his reflection.

"Yes you did." Hikasa turned around immediately and drew his kunai. "Who the hell are you?" Hikasa asked raising his kunai.

The man was wearing a simple suna Chuunin uniform and had short brown hair. "Woah woah woah their buddy hold the kunai back a minute." Said the young sand Chuunin.

Hikasa looked the man over and didn't flinch nor lower the kunai. "Explain yourself."

The man smiled wide. "My name is Dorean, I'm a Chuunin here in Suna, I saw the little ass kicking you received and decided to help you guys out it seriously looked like you needed it."

Hikasa stared daggers through the man. "And my team where are they?" Hikasa questioned

Dorean looked at Hikasa and sighed. "The one called Taeku is already awake he is in the bathroom taking a shower, Ami is in another room still sleeping. If you want to take a chance and try my cooking i can fix you something real quick here." Dorean said smiling.

Hikasa lowered his kunai. "Please take me to Ami." Hikasa said placing his kunai at his side.

Dorean smiled "Oh i see." He said raising his hand and making a fist with his pinky finger extended "Shes your this."

Hikasa immediately blushed and went stiff.

Dorean smiled. "Oh don't worry about it." Dorean said turning around "Follow me."

Hikasa walked out and noticed the place was pretty clean for someone Doreans age sure he was a Chuunin and all but he couldn't have been more then 22-23. "Dorean was it?" Hikasa asked the man.

"Yo." Dorean said going into the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you don't mind me asking. How do you keep this place so clean, I mean nothing against you but for someone your age to have a house so clean it's not really thought of." Hikasa said looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Oh." Dorean said whipping some eggs. "Well me and my wife share this place and she keeps it clean."

Hikasa looked up. "You have a wife at your age." Hikasa said bewildered 'Why is everyone getting married so early first Taeku is already engaged then this guy' what is the matter with everyone, am i just a freak.' Hikasa said worried in his mind that he was born with some birth defect of love.

Dorean smiled "Yeah shes a real beauty." Dorean said with the frying pan sizzling some bacon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BURGLAR " Came a woman's voice from around the corner. Just then a young woman who was Dorean's age with short brown hair came running around the corner with a bath robe around her and came running up to Dorean. "Oh Dorean you have to help there is some weirdo in our shower!" She begged clutching onto Dorean.

Dorean sighed. "that's not some weirdo." Dorean said removing the woman from him. "that's a guy i helped out earlier i said it was okay for him to take a shower."

The young lady looked at Dorean and her facial expression immediately changed.

Hikasa's eyes widened he had seen that look on the face of Sakura on times where she would go on to beat Naruto-Sensei to within an inch of his life, he knew Dorean was in big trouble.

"You let someone you barely know...come Into our house... Without letting me know" Said the young lady with silent killing intent through her voice.

Dorean noticed this as well and slowly backed off. "Now now Mimi you are over reacting here." Dorean said raising his hands defensively and laughing a little bit.

Mimi raised her hand as if to smack him and Dorean flinched, but her hand went and gently caressed his face. "Maybe i am over reacting just a little." She said.

Dorean let out a deep breath.

"But then again i could be wrong." Mimi said launching Dorean threw the open window and out onto the streets of suna.

Hikasa stared wide eyed at the young woman.

"God dammit that hurt." Came Taeku's voice as he stumbled out into the room. He was wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a fishnet with his hair down and i giant bump on his forehead.

The young woman looked from Hikasa to Taeku and sighed. "Come here and I'll fix you up." Mimi said sitting down and moving the bacon around.

Taeku looked up at her. "What are you crazy just so i can get another ass whopping i don't thin..."

Mimi looked backed at Taeku with a smile that had killer intent written all over it.

"Yes ma'am." Taeku said coming over and sitting down next to her.

Dorean came back through the door mumbling something about having a terrible wife.

"Did you say something Hun" Mimi said giving that wicked smile of hers.

"No, nothing at all hunny." Dorean said grumbling and sitting down next to the other boys.

"So you boys are here to take the Chuunin exams?" Mimi asked of Hikasa and Taeku.

Taeku refused to acknowledge her and instead messed with the huge bump on his forehead. "Yes we are." Hikasa said simply.

"Well you guys sure picked a tough year." Mimi said laughing and putting the food onto plates.

Hikasa looked up "And whys that."

Dorean smiled gently. "Well this year it looks like the genin from around the world are truly outstanding." Dorean said poking at the eggs that were just laid in front of him.

Hikasa and Taeku both gave him questioning looks.

"Well you see me and Mimi have been watching the news lately on the Chuunin exams and it appears that several high ranking teams are coming." He said putting a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"High ranking?" Hikasa asked.

"Yes, due to the fact that it's so hard to get any info on the genin that enter the Chuunin exams and yet it's such a popular event. Kazekage-Sama has instituted a ranking system so all the regular people can get a good idea of the entrants to the exam and so that the foreign nobles can get a good look at the villages they want to do their missions." Mimi said pouring everyone a glass of apple juice.

Taeku's head shot up immediately. "How do these rankings work." He asked.

"Well you see we take information and records from the villages and figure out what kind of missions these genin have completed and the level of techniques there at and a whole bunch of other stuff that i have no idea how to figure out." Mimi answered.

Hikasa looked over at Taeku "But i thought that information between the villages has been cut down recently." He said.

Dorean looked at him. "Well it has but peace talks have been allowed at least some of the documents to come loose, the only problem is the sound. They have released absolutely nothing on their genin entering the exams this year." Dorean said looking at his food.

Taeku who was busy stuffing his face looked at him for a second then went back to stuffing his face.

"But those who are on high ranking teams have become like celebrities lately." Mimi said flipping on the t.v. and switching it to a channel that was carrying the exams. "See there that's team Amaru from the stone their one of the highest ranking teams out there." Mimi said looking at them.

Taeku chocked on his food a bit and Hikasa immediately turned around and looked at the television. A promo was being given by Huron on why everyone should come out and watch his team win this thing.

Taeku and Hikasa both shared glances at each other before turning back toward the television. The glances did not escape Dorean's eyes.

"Oh and look there that's the #1 ranked team in the exams." Mimi said turning the volume up on the television.

"And right here we have the #1 ranked team going into the Chuunin exams from the village hidden in the leaves Team Anko." Said the man on the television zooming in on Kunakeda, Momigi, and Bree.

"What the fuck!" Taeku said jumping to his feet.

Dorean and Mimi both stared at Taeku as if he was crazy.

"I really cant believe this after everything that's happened THEY get ranked #1 i cant believe this it's absolutely unforgivable." Taeku said and started going off on a rant about the injustice.

Dorean looked at Hikasa. "Whats his problem?" He questioned.

Hikasa sighed. "It's a long story but the short of it is Taeku is engaged to Bree and Momigi is his sister." Hikasa said looking closely at the television as Anko threatened the television crew if they didn't leave now.

Dorean and Mimi both exchanged the wtf is wrong with these kids glance.

Taeku sat back down but wouldn't take his eyes of the television.

"And well after the rudeness that was shown by team Anko we have found the #3 ranked team, from the village hidden in the grass Team Keyes." The camera shot in on three young men who were obviously a few years older then Team Naruto. One of the young men stood up he was wearing a mask so you couldn't see his face but you could tell that his hair was blue. "This here that I'm wearing is an ANBU mask... I killed the man that was wearing this an ANBU from the village hidden in the sand. He said looking dead into the camera. Write this down the genin from the village hidden in the Grass definite Chuunin." He said walking back over to his team.

Taeku and Hikasa's eyes were set dead on the screen the entire time. "That one' speaks to much." Hikasa said. "Yeah... But he's powerful." Taeku said.

Dorean looked at the concentration the boys had on the screen and smiled looking at Mimi.

"doesn't really matter though does it." Taeku said looking over at Hikasa.

Hikasa nodded his head in agreement. "Well just have to kick their ass anyway."

Taeku turned to Mimi "Is there anyway we can find out where were ranked?" He questioned

Mimi smiled "As a matter of fact Dorean here has been helping out on the committee for the Chuunin exams, he should know exactly where your ranked.

Both boys turned and looked at Dorean.

Dorean sighed. "21 teams from Iwa, 18 teams from konoha, 15 teams from kiri, 10 teams from Suna, 8 teams from Kusa and Ame, 6 teams from Yuki and Taki, 3 teams from Tsuki, and 1 team from Oto." Dorean said pausing for a second. "For a total of 96 teams, Team Naruto: Hikasa Hyuuga, Taeku Row, and Ami Cameia rank 87" Dorean said sadly.

Taeku and Hikasa both looked at each other. "So were one of the ten worst teams aye." Taeku said looking at the ground.

Hikasa was looking at the ground also but he smiled.

"Guess that means we have to kick everyone's ass to prove them wrong." Came the voice of Ami from the doorway.

Taeku and Hikasa turned around and so Ami and smiled at her. "Got that right" They both said in unison.

Dorean looked at the three and smiled. "Perhaps... The fools do have a chance."

* * *

Team Naruto walked into the building that was the scheduled meeting area for the genin and when they walked it it shocked them, it sure looked like a hell of a lot more then 96 teams. 

"You know 96 teams with three people a team equals 288 people total." Hikasa said looking the room over.

Taeku stood their counting his fingers.

"So you guys are ranked pretty far down to."

Team Naruto turned around to see three young genin walking toward them.

"Hello were team Clo from the Snow village." Said a young boy with glasses and white hair. Behind him were two other genin one was wearing a white robe with black hair and their was a girl with blond hair who wore a dress similar to Ami's but was gray with green marks on her face.

Hikasa looked over at him. "Were team Naruto from the Leaf village." Hikasa said while Taeku glared daggers at the other team.

"So you guys are ranked 87 were ranked far down to 85, us rookies get no credit do we." Said the young man with white hair.

Taeku remained silent but Ami seemed to be comfterble with them. "Well i guess we just have to show them what we rookies can do." Hikasa said extending his hand to the boy with white hair. "Hikasa Hyuuga." Hikasa said.

The boy with white hair shook his hand. "Mirko Gedo".

Hikasa shook his hand a minute longer and let it go. "These are my team mates Ami Cameia shes the beauty with blond hair, and that's Taeku Row the idiot with the ponytail." Hikasa said.

Mirko laughed for a minute. "These are my team mates the one with black hair that's Wladimer Jushin, and the girl with blond hair that's Hana Watanabe." Said Mirko pointing at his team mates.

"Nice to meet you." Hikasa said smiling at his Mirko's team.

The boy in the white robe spit near Hikasa's foot.

"Wladimer don't be so rude!" Mirko said turning toward his partner. "When the time comes we may need to team with these guys there the only other rookie team i see here." Mirko said glaring at his partner.

"Wladimer you really shouldn't do that what if one of his partner took that the wrong way and attacked us." Said Hana speaking for the first time.

Wladimer snarled at both of them. "If that was the case i would have to kick their ass." Wladimer said smiling. "And so what if we might need allies for later in the exam, we definitely need these losers help."

Mirko shook his head in disappointment.

"You know if you want someone to fight... I'm game." Taeku said stepping forward.

Wladimer smiled at him. "And why would i want to fight someone as weak as you" Wladimer's eyes shot up when he felt a kunai being pressed to his neck.

"You know you should always watch your opponet or they might just perform a jutso before you even talk to them." Taeku said as his Mizu Bunshin dissipated.

"Taeku stop!" Hikasa said glaring at his partner.

Mirko got in between everyone. "Come on now, were rookies here we should stick together." Mirko said smiling nervously and sticking his hands in between Taeku and Wladimer.

Taeku backed up and smiled at Wladimer while Wladimer scowled at him.

Hikasa tapped Mirko on the shoulder. "Looks like were not the only ones who are having trouble getting along."

Mirko looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Now this should be good." Mirko said turning around and pointing toward a group of people.

Taeku looked over and put his face in his hands. "They just don't stop do they" He said as he watched the scene.

Team Anko was standing there looking at a group of genin from the sound village.

"And maybe you would like to see what kind of powers the genin of the sound have wouldn't you... Or maybe you just want a taste of a real man." Said one of the sound genin a tall guy with messy black hair.

Momigi looked at him disgusted. "Like i would ever want to touch a loser like you."

The tall guy with black hair stepped forward. "How dare you insult me like that you little bitch I'll show you a lesson in respect.

The tall guy jumped forward but so did Momigi. Just then a person appeared in between them and stopped there two punches with his hands. "You know it is very rude to start fighting before the exams start." Said a genin with long red hair that covered his entire face.

The sound genin and Momigi both backed away from the young man.

A boy with short black hair and a outfit similar to what kiba used to wear stepped forward. "Your names what what are they."

Momigi turned toward the guy who just spoke. "So your genin from the village hidden in the mist." She said looking as the boy came to a stop before the guy with red hair.

Kunakeda stepped forward. Kunakeda had short black hair with glasses on with a fishnet shirt on and camo pants on. "We are also wanting to know your names.

The boy with red hair smiled at him. "I am Mashimaru Legano, and this here is my partner Harikamo Sato, and farther over there is are partner Jade Kanti." Said Mashimaru.

The Sound genin smiled at all of them. "I am Mamarou, my male friend over there is Ali, and the woman over there is Takeuchi." He said moving back over to his sound partners.

Bree was busy looking at the other teams when she noticed Taeku standing over there with his team and she waved.

Taeku saw the gesture. "Come on lets go find some place to sit it's getting weird in here." Taeku said turning his back on Bree and walking off to one of areas.

Hikasa noticed the interaction and turned to Mirko. "Come join us I'm sure we could help each other out during this exam." He said smiling.

Mirko nodded his head and motioned for his teammates to follow him.

* * *

"That one guy with red hair was fast." Said Hiroshi as he watched the three teams fall back into their places. 

"Yeah." Said Rin simply.

"Well it looks like we might actually get some competition here." Azura said slamming his fist into his palm. "And there's nothing wrong with that." He said smiling at his partners.

"Just sit down and get ready i see a team coming are way." Rin said pushing Azura back down into his seat.

"May we sit down?" Asked the young man.

"Of course." Rin said smiling at the young man.

The young man moved his hand toward Rin. "And may i ask your name?"

"You certainly may." Rin said smiling at him. "And it's Rin by the way."

"that's a very nice name and how about your friends?" Asked the young man as his team sat down next to them.

"My name is Azura Girrep." Said Azura pointing at his chest.

Rin pushed Azura back down into his seat. "Idiot quit trying to show off like that it's not like your lazy ass to do that." Rin said pushing him down farther.

"I am Hiroshi Marufuji." Said Hiroshi simply.

"And may we know your names?" Asked Rin after having tied Azura to his chair.

The boy smiled at them. "I am Mokoto Norokushita." said the young man smiling at team Lee. "From team Amaru rank #4. And over there is my beauty Rei Zakumaki" He said bringing her into a hug.

"And what about your friend there?" Rin asked of the tall boy with red eyes.

The boy behind them acted before anyone could react and Hiroshi hand was up with a kunai in it "Sorry i thought i saw someone ready to attack you." The boy said smiling and offering his hand out for the kunai.

"You should be more careful a kunai is not a toy." Hiroshi said handing the boy his kunai back.

"Oh and my name is Huron Yun." Huron said smiling sadistically at Hiroshi.

Rin looked back and forth between them. 'wow... That one is fast... I didn't barely saw him throw that kunai... And this chakra he gives off... This one... Seriously. He's strong, not just that but Hiroshi also caught it... How powerful is Hiroshi seriously... He's not the same kid he was when were were genin... What has Lee-Sensei done to him' Thought Rin as she looked at Huron.

'I did not think anyone in think anybody in the exam would be able to match my speed but wow, this one is extremely fast... If i am to fight him at some point i may need to use... That...' Thought Hiroshi looking at Huron.

* * *

"You know, i seriously think we might get to have some fun with some of these teams." Vaan said looking over the room from his seat. 

Kito got up from sleeping and yawned. "Seriously do you feel the chakra coming off of some of these guys... The one with the ANBU mask from the grass and that tall one with the red eyes from the stone." Kito said and followed it with a low whistle. "Bad ass chakra."

Faye looked at them as if they were crazy. "Who cares about how powerful they are" She said looking the crowd over with stars in her eyes. "Look at all the cute guys that one guy Kunakeda i think he said his name was, and then that Hikasa guy from yesterday, and that one guy from the stone with the red eyes. Their complete dreams." She said squealing at the thought of them.

Kito looked at her as if she was high and then looked over at Vaan. "Is it alright if we murder her, you don't think Kankurou-Sensei will mind do ya?" Kito asked of Vaan

"Im not sure about that... But i think it's about time we shut the fuck up." Vaan said turning in his seat and sitting strait up.

"What the hell are you..." Kito was cut off.

"GET THE FUCK IN LINE YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WEAKLINGS!!!" Came a booming voice and a figure in the doorway.

'Oh damn that's are first examiner.' Thought Kito.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ALL UP AND ABOUT GET THE HELL IN A SEAT... NOW" Came the angry voice of Baki as he stood up in front of the genin.

Baki looked the crowd of genin over. "Good now that your all seated we can start explaining the first test." Baki said motioning for the door to be opened.

The entire crowd of genin sweatdroped.

"Hello my name is Baki and i am your examiner for the first round." Baki said as the door opened and in walked several Suna Chuunin. "Now the first test is a written exam." Baki said as the Chuunin's walked through the isles handing out a paper to each person. "Im going to explain the rules to you, You will ask no question's and you will not interrupt me if you do so you will immediately be disqualified"

Baki said which caused a shiver to go down the genin's spines. "Good, now for the first rule Test takers start off holding the perfect score of 10 points. The test consists of 10 question's and one point is subtracted from your initial total for every question answered incorrectly. Second, This test is a team event. Meaning that passing is determined by combining each teams total score. Third, Those caught stealing will be subtracted two points for each offense. Final, Those that lose all their points during the exam and those that fail to answer any questions correctly will fail along with their teammates." Baki said turning toward the genin. "That is the purpose of these Chuunin, they will constantly have their eyes on you during this exam to make sure you aren't cheating." Baki said smiling a wicked smile at the young genin. "begin." Baki said smiling at the genin as they all moved to their papers.

* * *

_Well i hope you all liked this chapter i spent almost the entire day writing it.  
So please please please Review. This is TAK saying bye bye._


	12. First test, prelude to imminent danger!

Hey everyone it's been a long time since I updated the story. And I'm very sorry, but one thing led to another and I was going through what you would call a depression and was in a very weird spot in my life, but thankfully I've pulled through to a spot where I'm pretty sure I know my place in my life and everyone else's right now. But you aren't here to hear about my life stories you're here to hear about what's been going in our little tale.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND OR ANY OF THE NAMES OR PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT!!!

* * *

Broken Journey

Chapter 12: The First Test, Prelude to imminent danger!

Hikasa quickly picked his pen up and began searching over the questions. "…………Uhhh" Hikasa remarked as he read the first question aloud in his mind. 'You have to be kidding me!' Hikasa yelled in his head as he continued to read the rest of the questions. 'This is insane!' Hikasa yelled staring down at his paper as if it was week old tuna. 'How the hell do they think that any Genin is supposed to know the answer to any of these questions! I'm the smartest in my class and I think I know at best only one!' Hikasa quickly turned his attention toward Baki up front and received a blowing smile from the sadistic Jounin.

Taeku as well was having problems figuring the paper out. 'Two times six minus the thirty foot shadow adding in the throwing power of fifty three miles per hour… GOD DAMMIT!' Exclaimed Taeku as he grew increasingly frustrated with the paper and It's difficult questions. Taeku clinched the pen in his hand a bit to hard and felt the ink inside the tube bust "FUCKING GREAT!" Taeku yelled out loud.

Baki quickly averted his attention to Taeku. "Another outburst like that and I'll evict your sorry ass from this exam. You are NOT here to talk, you are here to take an exam now sit by like a good little boy before I forcefully remove you from this place!" Baki scolded out at the young leaf Genin.

Ami turned toward her recently scolded teammate and smiled slyly. "Looks like someone isn't such a hotshot anymore" Ami said in a whisper.

"Fuck you whore, you may be cute but that's all your dumbass has, failure." Taeku said in a rather loud whisper.

Ami was taken back momentarily, but growled under her breath and thought to herself that she would kick Taeku in his nuts when they got out of the test, and went back to figuring out the questions.

Rukia smiled at hearing Taeku make fun of her rival and looked down at the paper, she couldn't understand any of the questions but she was flat out determined to figure this out. Through hell or high water.

Druse kept his calm with all the noise and whispering going on around him and thought quickly, 'Something isn't right, why would they not fail us right when they caught us cheating… Wait… They don't want us too…!?'

Bree watched Taeku as he struggled with his questions and felt sadness fill her heart. 'You can do it Taeku, you're smarter then this, this is easy you can figure out how to do these' Bree looked down at her questions and then looked up over at Momigi waiting for the answers to be sent.

Momiji looked down at the questions and her mind went into overdrive. Momigi smiled 'Do they expect these questions to be hard?!' Momigi thought to herself. 'They're in for a big surprise, unfortunetly for them… I'm smarter then most jounins' Momigi looked started writing the answers to all the questions.

Kunakeda leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and decided to take a nap 'Momigi has this… I can rest while the rest of these idiots actually torture themselves over this' Kunakeda smiled and chuckled to himself.

Mirko thought silently to himself but the questions were just too hard, 'Grrrr….' Mirko thought. 'Dammit there has got to be an answer to this… Why can't I figure it out, dammit…' Mirko thought looking around. Plenty of other of the participants were already getting going with their answer. 'Hmmm…. Yes… Yes!' Mirko thought to himself as he figured out how to get the answers and looked over at Hana to see if she had figured it out.

Hana looked around the room and concentrated. 'These idiots actually think I can't figure out their test… Foolish, very primitive' Hana thought in her mind as she thought about the tests design. Hana found one of the examinee's who was writing down the answers.

Momigi was flying through the test, the answers were beyond easy.

"There we go" Hana said smiling. She made some handsigns under the desk and whispered something under her breath.

Wladimer was growing impatient, Hana was taking too much time and he wasn't entirely sure that Mirko had even realized what he needed to do to advance in this test. His eyes made their way over to Taeku and he watched the young leaf Genin continue to struggle. 'Oh this is beyond good!' Wladimer roared inside his head. 'This is classic! How can anyone not understand how to pass this test, what a tool!' Wladimer roared with laugher inside his head and just slyly smiled.

Mashimaru already understood the purpose and had already set to work on getting the information. 'Who to pick… I have to figure out who has the right answers… Some of the answers are completely different… Which one of you has the right answers.' Mashimaru wondered inside his own mind before going back to checking one opponent after the other.

Jade sat rigidly, her techniques worked perfectly for this kind of test. 'This is far too easy.' Jade thought making handseals underneath the table and looking flirtingly at a young Genin from the Stone village.

Caol Kerr from the Stone Village knew it, from the second his eyes met those of the young Mist girls that he was completely in love. There was no other girl for him besides her and when he heard her whisper to him that she needed the answers, well there was nothing else he could do but hit the bathroom and comeback and hand her the answers!

'Poor Stone bastard' Sato thought to himself as he watched Jade's Genjutsu head into effect. 'This is gonna be interesting…' Sato turned between his two working teammates. 'Which one of em is going to finish first' Sato returned to watching the highly entertaining spectacle.

Azura, Rin, and Hiroshi worked the window perfectly. They would communicate to each other via small taps on their desks and tell which window had the answers clearly reflected in them.

Mokoto and Rei looked each other in the eye, this was certainly not what they were expecting. A written exam of all things… Not good. They both stared at Huron he was utterly unfazed .

'What's going through his mind…' Mokoto thought silently. 'How can he just stand there so… Confident… Does he know the answers!' Mokoto entertained the thought briefly but just couldn't believe that. 'What are you waiting for…?' Mokoto kept his eyes on his teammate but dared not ask.

Hikasa was starting to get the answer. "Byakugan" Hikasa spoke under his breath and activated his bloodline and immediately set to work.

Ami stared at her teammate. "Wow, Hikasa already knows the answers.' Ami looked down at her own sheet which was completely empty of any answers. 'Maybe Taeku was right… maybe I'm jus…' Ami's train of thought was completely turned off as a kunai hit the desk two rows in front of her.

"Number 84, your warnings are all up. You and your team my leave the premises immediately" Baki said in a calm voice

Number 84 an elder Snow Genin rose to his feet and was about to yell.

Rizzo Frye was a handsome Chuunin from the Village hidden in the Sand and today had been anything but his day. The young man only of Sixteen years of age and been out partying late into the night and missed guard duty at the Western gate, had been scolded by his superiors for hours in the morning and as part of his punishment was assigned to guard status at the Chuunin exams. The lack of sleep and teenage hormones were working on the young man and now was not the time he needed to be hearing the complaints of a worthless cheating Genin.

The teammates of number 84 were slightly rocked as the gusts blew by as Rizzo rammed the back of his fist into their teammates mouth and sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

Baki looked over at the mess of a wall that had been left and proceeded to pick up number 84's body. "Do you see this man?" Baki questioned the audience of Genin. "This is what happens to anyone who speaks against any of the examiners… or cheats." Baki said as an almost afterthought.

Rizzo silently walked back to his chair a little ways over and took his seat going back to watching the examinees. Thought not much, the punch allowed Rizzo to blow off some of the steam he had needed to get rid of.

Rukia nearly yelled as she got a good look at the young Sand Chuunin. He was dark haired, Tanned, had a Goatee. And the way he wore his headband Kakashi style was extremely appealing to the young Leaf Kunoichi.

Kito nearly laughed as he watched Baki speak to the other Genin's. 'It's what they deserve' Kito thought to himself. 'If they can't take the heat, then they might as well get out of the kitchen." Kito laughed a little and sent his puppet into action. 'Oh well I need to finish this up.'

Vaan and Faye waited patiently besides Kito.

"Would you hurry up retard" Faye whispered impatiently to Kito.

Vaan nearly slapped his female teammamte but instead slipped his hand over her mouth and gave her a stearn glare. 'Dumbass woman!' Vaan yelled in his mind. 'If she had kept going we would be in a ton of shit right now… Damn what a horrible little thing she is.'

Baki looked over the crowd and smiled. Sure there were plenty of the little snots getting eliminated but some of them were handling this test like the utter professionals they wanted them to. 'Look at those two groups over there, extraordinary… Every single one of them are finished… The grass team under Keyes and Sound team under Sergei. Those two teams… It's almost scary to think what they're gonna do to the other teams in the upcoming round. This could get real ugly really fast; it's going to be hard to stop them if they get into the mind that they want to kill any of the others here.' Baki stared hard into the Grass Genin who wore the ANBU mask. Baki came someplace between a smile and a snarle. 'Punk.' Was all Baki could think.

Taeku was growing increasingly frustrated as the time went by he only had ten minutes left and he still didn't have any of the questions. "God dammit… Alright fuck it I have to cheat there's no other way besides compared to the other losers here I can cheat far better then any of them.' Taeku used the hand he had his finger tat's on and did his handsigns with it.

Mokoto couldn't believe it he still didn't quite know how they had gotten this way. One second they were struggling and after the first man had got elimated their fortune had seemed to change. He was having trouble coming to grips with what had really happened. Huron was truly of noble blood and it angered him to say it beyond belief. Every time Huron lost at anything he would come back far superior to how he was before. It was so simple yet so difficult that Mokoto was certain that any other Genin here could perform it. Every time someone would get eliminated Huron would look the examiner who eliminated him and get the answer from the reflection in his eye. 'How the hell can his reflexes be so quick and his eyesight that good!' Mokoto just couldn't believe his teammate sometimes 'Truly unstoppable' Was all Mokoto could possibly think.

Sato had found a new toy soon after his teammates game was over and Jade was crowned the victor. On the other side of the room several rows up there was a Leaf Genin that had unbelievably performed a one handed seal. 'Amazing!' Sato thought as he beamed at Taeku. 'I've only heard about it in books, people who are able to perform one handed seals. I never thought that this would be the place that I would run into one of them. I may actually have to pull her out if I run into this guy.'

Kunakeda was getting a riot out of watching the cool looking Mist guy nearly shit himself after watching Taeku perform his one handed seal. 'This is too fucking hilarious!' Thought Kunakeda as he watched Sato practically drool over Taeku. 'It's like he's never seen anything like it before… Though I shouldn't doubt him much I guess… But coming from that family… Everyone knows that Momigi got ALL the talent there.' Kunakeda turned his attention toward Momigi who herself was staring down at the floor having given the answers to both her teammates.

Ryuku had long since finished the test after Druse had delivered the answers to him and Rukia. But since them he had been searching like a hawk for all the contestants and their techniques. The teams with the best teamwork were undoubtedly the Grass, Sound, and Lee's teams. They were all precision perfect. It unnerved Ryuku to the extent which the Grass team worked, it was far above what any Genin should be able to do. 'What kind of monsters are over there…' Ryuku could hardly stop himself from staring at that team.

Ami looked at the clock and registered that only one minute remained in the test, it wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world for the young Leaf Kunoichi to hear Hikasa had only been able to pass on five of the answers and she just wasn't smart enough to understand the rest. 'Damn Taeku had to show me up at the end of this.' That was was hurt Ami more then anything. Taeku's scolding of her, for quite a while she relished in the fact that Taeku couldn't figure out any of the answers either but several minutes ago it was like a light bulb went off in his head and all the answers flooded into him. 'Oh well.' Ami thought. 'At least I should be able to get to the next round with the answers I got.'

Mirko had found his own way of cheating; he had to admit to himself that it was quite ingenious. Every time someone would be eliminated almost everyone in the room would look at that person, while everyone was looking he would take the opportunity and look at the paper and get the answers. It took quite a while to get all the answers but he had finnaly finished. 'Woooooooooooooo with only a minute to spare none the less.' Mirko smiled and looked over at Hana and Wladimer. 'Well of course they finished.' Mirko thought. 'The way those two are… One has no brains, the other has no strength….'

Baki looked over the crowd. 'Good, good, far better then I expected. There's so many of them left. A truly excellent class… Too bad that most of them are about to get thrown out the window.' Baki smiled widely as the bell rang signifying the end of the hour test.

Nearly the entire room immediately got to their feet, having no wanting to stay within the room any longer.

"Before any of you may leave you must turn in your papers, directly to me. And if even one of the problems you have is wrong… You are to be eliminated from the exam immediately. Oh, I'm very sorry I forgot to mention if you do turn it in and even one answer is wrong you will NEVER be able to participate in the exam again!" Baki looked the crowd over and relished in the tortured faces of most of the Genin.

"I'm out." Said a Genin from the Stone village. The line was repeated by several Genin from almost every village.

Taeku almost immediately after Baki spoke the words turned towards Ami with a look somewhere between desperation and hatred.

Ami didn't know what to do, she had figured that she could get by with just these answers. "I-I'm sorry guys…" Was all that Ami could muster up."

Wladimer walked by Team Naruto nearly roaring with laughter. "To bad you had to be with trash." Wladimer said as he waslked by Hikasa. "Maybe next year you'll come with something a little more… Useful" Wladimer patted Taeku on the back and continued on his way.

Mirko gave Hikasa a sad slap on the back and continued on his way with Hana behind Wladimer.

Hikasa merely smiled as everyone counted his team out. "Don't worry Ami, just turn your paper in trust me." Hikasa grabbed her by her open hand and pulled her with him, with Taeku following slightly behind scowling.

Baki looked at the group in front of him, there was still far more then he thought there would be 39 teams still remained… "Alright from now on… You all pass." Baki said grinning at the remaining teams.

Ami nearly fainted when she heard the news.

"Wa-Wait… Do you mean that the test had no meaning!" Rukia screamed out above everyone else.

Baki looked at the young Kunoichi. "Of course not, the test was here to gauge your ability to gather information, while you are under extreme circumstances. And I must say some of you passed with flying colors. Others were quite easy to read." Baki smiled and looked over the crowd.

"Then what was the damn point of this whole last part, it's completely fucking retarded!" Roared Wladimer.

Baki looked over at Wladimer and answered in a sooth voice. "Of course there's a point knucklehead." Baki rolled his eyes as the Snow Genin just stared at him like an idiot. "In missions sometimes there are times when you don't know anything about what awaits you… There could be one enemy, there could be thousands. In those situations you can NOT turn back. No matter what the odds, in those times we must press forward! It matters not how many enemies you must have the ability to press forward no matter what. We as Shinobi cannot have our place be with those timid souls who know not victory our purpose as Shinobi is to fulfill our missions and if you're too scared to move into the darkness. You have NO place as Chunnin." Baki looked over the group of Genin. "But you are different then the losers who just left. You all have the bravery to move on, and that is why you can continue." Baki turned from the group and left through the back door.

No sooner had Baki walked out the back then the front door had opened and a young woman with blond hair carrying a giant fan entered the room.

The young woman raised her giant fan and barely brought it down but there was enough power to blow all the desks to complete pieces and spray with Genin with desk fragments.

"Hello, my name is Subaka No Temari, and I'll be your instructor on the second part of the exam. Follow me to the cave of death."

* * *

The 39 remaining teams stood in front of a gigantic cave. There were opening all over the place but the scary thing was there was absolutely no light coming from inside the cave. 

"During this second test, each team will be given a scroll of either heaven or earth. Now during this test you must be able to reach the tower in the middle of this gigantic cave. Inside this cave there are ferocious beasts and bugs. Not only will you have to do with the monsters and darkness. But when you reach the tower you will have to have both a heaven and earth scroll."

The crowd from that moment on seemed to turn on each other.

"That's right in order to reach the tower you have to defeat the other teams. And when you reach the tower if any of you are unable to compete then your entire team will be eliminated." Temari grinned maliciously. Now if one member of each team will head into the line and pick up your scroll, then we'll be ready to beging.

Taeku began walking before either of the others could move.

"What's his problem lately?" Asked Hikasa

"I don't know… Ever since we got beat up by those Sand guys… He seems well… Really on edge." Ami said looking worriedly at Taeku as he got in line.

"That kids a damn mystery sometimes I tell ya." Hikasa said sitting down on the sand. "But enough about him we should figure out how were going to get to the tower." Hikasa said looking up at Ami.

Ami looked down at him and just stared for a moment. "Hi-Hikasa… Am I… useless…?"

Hikasa looked up almost in shock. "What makes you think your useless?" He questioned.

"N-Nothing." Ami quickly replied and changing the subject. "By the way, how did you know what would happen when we took our papers up?"

"Oh, that's easy." Hikasa said nearly glowing. Hikasa activated his Byakugan. "With these… I see everything, including the instructors' papers." Hikasa gave a devilish smile.

Ami looked at him half shocked then smiled and hugged him tightly. "Hikasa Hyuuga you really are the most amazing boy on the planet." Ami said

Taeku shook his head while looking at them. 'And what was the night in my bedroom and at the lake huh.' Was what went through his mind, but Taeku simply walked over to them. "You know were completely are you mercy in there, right, Hikasa." Taeku said throwing the scroll to Ami. "That Byakugan will allow us to get to the tower, for us were blind inside there… But you, it's like having perfect vision." Taeku looked down at Hikasa completely serious. "Inside this cave all I have is my Water Jutsu so you'll have to tell me where to attack so I can't have the scroll. Having you do everything for us is just as risky so that means, you have to have the scroll." Taeku said looking down at Ami.

Hikasa and Ami both stood up.

"Don't worry, were gonna kick some ass." Hikasa said smiling and walking over to one of the entrances.

Taeku smiled and followed in line.

Ami wasn't sure exactly what happened just know between the two young men but was sure that they had come to an even playing field. "Boys." She muttered and followed after them.

A young man with a sound headband on looked at Ami with piercing eyes.

"I'm guessing you want her." Ali said in quite an upset tone.

"Look at her perfect figure. She's undoubtedly a virgin. I'm going to ravage her." Mamarou said laughing.

"Do you ever settle yourself down Mamarou it's quite unsettling to be in a team with a sex maniac like yourself." Takeuchi said.

"Nevermind any of that, you two can take the two men out. I only want the girl… You don't think it's against the rules do you?" Mamorou questioned.

"They said just don't kill…" Ali answered.

"Good." Mamarou said smiling crazily. "I'm going to make sure she always remembers me!"

The sound team walked toward there own entrances with Mamarou leading the way smiling widely.

* * *

And that is it, for my return chapter. You all best review. Add me on myspace, my ID is on my page so if you got one add yo. 


	13. Night one, The breaking!

_Blah blah blah, I know none of you are here to hear my blab on so I'm going to get right into the story. This next chapter, chapter 13 is dedicated to Cyber-Porygon. He really is the best fan an author could hope for. I must warn that this chapter slightly on the horror side. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DOWN I OWN ANY OF THE NAMES OR PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT!!!**

* * *

**Broken Journey**

**Chapter 13: Night one, The breaking!**

Team Naruto had traveled for about an hour without coming into any trouble besides that of a few large animals that were easily disposed of. Hikasa has tied a rope around Taeku and Ami that way when they were traveling they never got to far away from him. The darkness was truly unsettling for both Ami and Taeku. Hikasa kept his Byakugan activated and it was slowly draining his chakra, he would be out in another few hours. And then they would be completely at the mercy of the dark.

"…Where are the closest enemies." Taeku asked out of the darkness.

Hikasa looked at Taeku's body and noticed the stress that Taeku was putting his body throught. '… What's the matter with him…?' Hikasa couldn't believe what he was getting off of Taeku's body. His chakra was completely out of whack, his body temperature was through the roof well over 100, his body was slightly shaking. 'He's going through a nervous breakdown…' Hikasa could hardly fathom it… Taeku had always been so together, sure he was a bit of an asshole… But when it came down he was always level headed.

"Where are they!" Taeku said a little to loudly and immediately he started berating himself inside his head.

"Why do you wanna know?" Hikasa asked.

Taeku jerked his head in Hikasa's direction. "We are completely at mercy in here." Taeku was becoming really heated. "We need to find a team, beat them, take their scroll and get to the tower…. I-If your Byakugan goes out then we are completely screwed-screwed." Taeku said everything so fast it was hard to follow him.

"We can take our time and cool down and take a rest." Hikasa said in confidence. "If we can't see in here none of the other teams can. We'll be fine for now." Hikasa said putting his hand on Taeku's shoulder. "Calm down."

Taeku smacked Hikasa's shoulder away. "You fucking idiot!" Taeku was trying to keep his voice down but it just wasn't working. "The longer were out here the weaker we'll get, do you not understand what were in here against!" Taeku was loosing it very fast. "Those Sand guys were just one of the teams to worry about, the Grass team, Sound team, Bree's team. They're all on a completely different level compared to us!" Taeku had actual worry etched on his voice.

Hikasa could barely listen to any more of it and was about to respond.

"It's alright, Taeku-Kun. We'll protect each other." Ami gave Taeku a hug from behind.

Taeku was about to yell something and Ami whispered something in his ear.

Hikasa couldn't see or hear anything in the darkness. "Are you guys alright what's the matter." Hikasa asked with a little urgency.

"Yeah… Yeah… We're good." Taeku said

"Good" Hikasa said sighing. "We need a plan for the next few days. Food, Drink, Bathrooms, Scrolls, Sleep, and Traveling we need a good plan for al that." Hikasa sat and thought for a second.

"We could gather food right now." Ami suggested.

"Alright, we'll gather food now and go from there." Hikasa said and stood up. "Alright I'll go off and search for food. You two take care of each others backs while I go off and find some food."

Taeku and Ami both clinched up for a minute but both agreed that it was the only logical choice to get food.

"Alright if either of you two need some help from me, just let off some of your Water Jutsu Taeku. I can see your chakra from quite a whiles away so even if I can't see you then I should be able to reach you two pretty quickly." Hikasa stood up and patted both of them on the head. "I'll be back soon." Hikasa said and took off full spend with his Byakugan activated.

Taeku pressed his back against Ami's and couldn't help but feel like a little child again. Hikasa had babied him into getting his nervs down and then on top of it had patted his like a little boy. It angered Taeku that he was so helpless in here. 'Grr…' Taeku thought. 'Damn, I still have to keep care of Ami and make sure that she doesn't get hurt." Taeku pulled a Kunai out of his pocket and got into a defensive stance making sure his back was always against Ami's.

Ami was trying to keep her cool but it wasn't easy… The dark was very unsettling, something told her to not keep her defense down not even for a second. 'I have to be strong!' Ami kept telling herself it again and again. 'For Hikasa and Taeku I have to be strong I have to prove to them that I'm strong enough to take care of myself and that I can take care of them as well.'

Hikasa was getting farther and father away but he wasn't worried. 'Taeku is really strong and Ami doesn't get enough credit, it doesn't matter the enemy those two can defeat anyone here.' Hikasa kept telling himself that but secretly he couldn't really get himself to believe that…

"Did you hear that, they idiots are splitting up." Mamarou said a little to excitedly.

Ali looked at his partner and put on a scowl. "You want to go after her already?" Ali asked.

"What else are we gonna do?" Mamarou asked and turned toward Ali. "Come on Ali let's do it." Mamarou looked at Ali expectantly and moaned a little bit when there was no answer. "Ali, please I know it'll be fun. Besides you can destroy one of the men for some fun." Mamarou was getting a little desprate. "Takeuchi!" Mamarou said in almost desperation. "I know you do love to torture people, you can torture that short boy! Look he's on the breaking point already, think about it it'll be fun right, right.?" Mamarou asked loudly.

Takeuchi smiled. "I do love to torture… And he is quite the cutie… Alright Mamarou, you can have your fun with the little girl."

Mamarou licked his lips and opened his eyes wide. "Good." Mamarou cracked his knuckles. "Had either of you denied me my fun… I would have killed you." Mamarou bent down on all fours and took off.

Ali stared in the direction Mamarou was moving. "Please… What a Baka." Ali said and raised his hand up. "I guess I'll be taking the hunter." Ali said like a bored child.

"Don't be so upset our abilities will make them look like the children they are." Takeuchi said taking off after Mamarou.

"Please." Ali said moving his other hand over to his arm. "Acting like they're hot shit… we're only thirteen… They're only twelve…. Though the gap in power between us is quite large…" Ali plucked his wrist. His wrist had strings from side to side making it look like a guitar. The sound wave moved through the air fast. "They're the little hunter is." Ali said before plucking his guitar wrist again and taking off after Hikasa.

* * *

Naruto sat in a little café with Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee.

"So, it's been quite a long time since the four of us have been together." Ino began.

"There's a reason for that." Shikamaru yawned.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Ino blurted out glaring at Shikamaru.

"Absolutly nothing." Shikamaru responded.

Ino glared knives through Shikamaru while Lee drank his tea quietly.

"Wait a minute…" Ino asked as if confused. "I don't hear any noise." Ino stated.

"And you have a problem with that?" Shikamaru questioned.

Ino stared at Lee. "Yeah." Ino said maliciously. Ino punched Lee hard over the head. "Why are you so quiet!" Ino yelled. "Usually you can't stop yelling about the power of youth or some other stupid idiotic thing."

"I'm sorry Ino-San." Lee said very depressed. "But… I MISS MY YOUNG STUDENTS SO MUCH!" Lee said with tears rolling out of his eyes like freight trains. "I don't know what to do without my beautiful students!" Lee cried. "They are all the most talented students in the world." Lee kept crying and Shikamaru and Ino grimaced.

"And what about you." Ino said grasping Naruto's hand. "Usually you're pretty damn loud to."

Naruto kept his eyes on the hotel across the street.

Ino kept grasping Naruto's hand harder and harder but decided there was only one way to get his attention. "Hmmm maybe it's time to hit the pool and get undressed it really is quite hot here in Suna."

Naruto turned around suddenly. "What about getting undressed?" Naruto asked quickly.

Shikamaru grasped his skull. 'I see them for the first time in how long and they're already trying to annoy the hell out of me.'

Ino laughed at Naruto's confused face. "Nothing, besides it's Halloween tomorrow it's far too cold to go swimming." Ino said looking up at the hotel Naruto had been staring at. "What's over there?" She questioned.

"Sergei Sakuraba." Naruto answered. "Jounin from the village hidden in the Sound, he's an S rank in the bingo book."

Ino whistled lowly. "How the hell did he get in the country then?"

"With the news of possible war, Suna couldn't stop a Jounin from another country with a Genin team from getting in. Besides Naruto and Lee are both S Rank criminals and you're an A rank. If they had stopped him from coming in then it would have looked very bad on Suna's side…" Shikamaru answered.

"So what's he an S Rank for?" Ino asked.

"The murder of the entire Dahbi royal family." Naruto answered.

Ino did not break her gaze from the building after the answer. "I heard about that… The Dahbi royal family in the Water country was one of the most ancient, large, and powerful clans in the world. They're fighters were very skilled and the ninja at their disposal were the best the Mist village could offer… So the guy that got destroyed that clan is in there?"

"And as long as he keeps his mouth shut and doesn't do anything stupid we can't do a thing to him." Shikamaru proclaimed.

"I heard the murder of the Dahbi royal family was only weeks after that of the death of the Sandaime Mizukage… Think maybe he has something to do with that new pacifist Yondaime?" Ino asked.

Naruto shot a glare at Ino. "Just because he betrayed us and is confused doesn't mean he's plotting the takeover of the world!" Naruto spat out.

"I never said that…" Ino answered slightly hurt.

Naruto stared at Ino for a moment and put his arm on her leg. "I didn't mean to shout I'm just not ready to admit he's evil yet… He's still the same old Sasuke, I could tell the last time we met…"

Ino wrapped her hands in his and shook her head yes.

"Is there something I'm missing here." Shikamaru asked staring quizzically at Naruto and Ino. "Last time I was back home you two weren't exactly close."

Ino stared at him for a moment then smiled wide. "And what about you lover boy!" She yelled. "Getting married to Temari, she is quite the looker." Ino smiled wide.

Shikamaru sighed. "Please don't bring that up."

Ino smiled even wider. "Oh, what's the matter is little lazy boy realizing that he has to actually do some work for the marriage?" Ino laughed loudly.

Shikamaru grimaced at her. "You really are too troublesome you know that?"

"I know but that's why you loves us back home." Ino laughed a bit more and smiled. "It's good to know you're settling down. For a while there I thought your genius ass would never find a girl, and then we get here and you're marrying Temari of all people. I'm happy for you."

Shikamaru looked at her for a second surprised and then smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't be so modest lover boy!" Naruto yelled wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's shoulder. "Why don't you tell us how that fiery Sand girl is in the sack!"

Shikamaru pushed Naruto off of him and he proceeded to get beat down by Ino. "See that's what you get for asking questions that you shouldn't know." Shikamaru said relishing in Naruto's pain.

Lee was looking at the sky and Shikamaru joined. "Awwwwww we truly our in the great days of our youth."

For once nobody seemed to argue with Lee.

* * *

Hikasa was searching for any medium sized creatures he had seen several small, and large creatures but none were of medium size. He was hoping for maybe a boar or something along those lines. Then they could have a nice large meal. 'Damn, where the hell are there any regular creatures in h…' Hikasa stopped and turned around there was somebody heading toward him fast. 'Damn, already.' Hikasa thought as the approaching Genin came in fast.

Ali felt Hikasa turn around as he approached. "Well, well maybe this little piggy is better then I had been led to believe!" Ali said talking to the darkness. 'But it doesn't really matter cause in the night… There's nothing he can do to stand up to my sound." Ali smiled and ran faster toward Hikasa.

Hikasa gathered chakra in his palm. "Hakke Kusho" Hikasa said as he let the chakra in his hands launch toward the incoming enemy.

Ali's sound waves picked up the chakra as it neared so Ali jumped above the incoming chakra. 'Hm… That attack was no element or weapon that my Air waves have ever been hit with… What attacks is this guy using?' Ali questioned himself.

Hikasa followed Ali with his Byakugan activated. "This guy is good…" Hikasa thought as he watched Ali dodge his attack. 'He was able to tell the incoming chakra and avoid it….But how could he in the darkness it makes no sense.' Thought Hikasa as he watched Ali near in on him.

Ali could tell where Hikasa was by his sound waves and sent his foot crashing downward, Hikasa blocked the shot and sent his own gentle fist style back at Ali.

Ali backed up quickly as he felt his foot spasm. '…What kind of technique is this?' Ali wondered, but he was too late Hikasa was already at him sending the strikes of chakra at him. Hikasa kept going after Ali and Ali kept barely dodging.

Ali did a backflip and landed quite a ways away from Hikasa. "You are totally surprising!" Ali yelled happily in Hikasa's direction. "Your attacks are shit, but here in the dark you are seriously the most dangerous opponent."

"I wouldn't be talking to much smack if I were you." Hikasa responded.

"You know, seriously, I thought I had the best night attacks here among the Genins… Losing that seriously pisses me off!" Ali laughed a little bit. "I only need to fight with you a little longer anyways."

Hikasa immediately set off warning flares in his head. "What do you mean?" Hikasa questioned.

Ali laughed harshly. "Oh dear did I forget to mention… My teammates are taking out your partners… Well I guess it's more along the lines of, one of your teammates is getting killed…slowly. The other is going to get well… Her innocence torn away." Ali smiled lightly in the dark. "Oh well."

Hikasa shot in the direction of his teammates as fast as he could determined to save them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ali questioned as he shot in front of Hikasa and kicked him back. "You won't be getting to them until I decide I'm done with you."

* * *

"So how long do you think he'll be?" Ami questioned Taeku.

"I don't know… We just have to take care of ourselves until he gets back." Taeku answered. "Besides, we're both pretty strong… We should be able to defend ourselves against anything that comes our way." Taeku sighed but did not let his defense down.

Ami frowned. "Hey… Taeku… Did you really mean what you said.?"

"About what?" Taeku questioned.

"You know when we were taking the test… You said that… I was useless." Ami frowned and turned her head toward Taeku.

Taeku stood silent for a moment. "Of course not… I was just angry, and frustrated. I didn't mean it. You know since we've got here I had to face some facts that I really didn't want to… When that Sand team beat us up, it was really a blow to my pride I had to accept that even though we trained relentlessly… That maybe that wasn't enough, maybe we needed something more." Taeku sighed. "But you know, Naruto-Sensei brought us here for a reason and he wouldn't just bring us here if he thought we were going to get our ass's kicked. So I believe we need to make Naruto-Sensei proud and kick some ass. If only just to make him happy, just this once." Taeku smiled wide and waited. It hit him like a ton of bricks there wasn't anything against his back. Taeku made a swipe behind his back but nothing was there. 'Oh shit.' Taeku thought as he franticly swiped the ground trying to find Ami, but to no avail.

"That was truly and inspirational speech." Takeuchi said as she ran forward and kicked Taeku dead in the face.

Taeku feel back on his back and grasped his face.

Takeuchi came forward and brought her foot down hard on Taeku's stomach.

Taeku scrame loudly and spit up some blood.

"Oh may, look at you spitting up blood already." Takeuchi said as she pulled some ninja wire out of her pocket. "You can't be bleeding already, we're going to have way more fun then that." Takeuchi said as she wrapped the wire around Taeku's neck. Now you are officially my little doggy and if you don't obey me perfectly I'm going to kill you." Takeuchi said as she pulled up on the homemade collar.

Taeku struggled to get to his feet as the wire cut into his skin.

"That's a good little boy." Takeuchi said mockingly. "Now how about a name I'm thinking scar." She said menacingly. Takeuchi brought a Kunai out of her pocket and went to slice open half of Taeku's face.

Taeku heard her pull out the Kunai and decided he wasn't going to made a bitch out of. Taeku punched Takeuchi hard underneath her chin and rocked her.

Takeuchi took a few steps back seeing stars, Taeku really did hit very hard. Taeku tore the wire off of his neck and started doing some handseals. Takeuchi noticed the handseals and ran right at Taeku and delivered a chakra enhanced fist to Taeku's gut. Taeku moved back but was tripped by the tricky Sound Kunoichi. Takeuchi went to kick him in the gut but Taeku put his arms behind his head and did a flip kicking Takeuchi's leg away in the process.

Taeku landed and stared at the direction that Takeuchi was. 'How can she see me in the dark? I can't see her… Why can she see me?' Taeku thought very fast but he wasn't exactly the fastes on the drop as a Kunai came fast he was only able to get an arm up and it lodged itself into his forearm.

Taeku closed his eyes trying to make sure that sound was the only thing that reached him. 'Maybe if I can hear then I can dodge.' Were Taeku's thoughts.

Takeuchi laughed to herself. 'What an idiot. I can make any sound I want. This guy is way too easy.' Takeuchi told herself. Takeuchi opened her mouth and out of it came all the sound of a baby crying.

Taeku heard it the second it was realeased. 'A baby…Where?' Taeku thought. "No… Genjutsu… No I never saw her this can't be Genjutsu…' "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Taeku yelled as a shuriken implanted itself into his shoulder.

Takeuchi laughed as she heard the young Leaf Gening yell in pain. Takeuchi created another sound this time of a thunderstorm and ran to another side around Taeku.

Taeku tore the shuriken out and threw it back in the direction it had came but no sooner had he done that then another shuriken slicked into his lower back right along the lines the Kunai from the battle with Team Amaru several months had. Taeku cried in pain as his old wounds were reopened.

Takeuchi relished in Taekus cries and delivered shots from all angles with Senbons, Shurikens, Kunais, and Daggers. They landed themselves all over Taeku's body.

Taeku was struggling to get to his feet the loss of blood was making him dizzy and every time a weapon hit him was thought he was for sure going to pass out. But there was no way he was going to quit, he would never allow himself to be made a bitch out of some skanky sound ho. He didn't know what it was but for some reason he knew there was absolutely no way he could lose to someone like her. 'Hikasa and Ami just another minute, I'm going to do this.' Taeku felt a shuriken plow into his torso and he stumbled for a second but stood straight after another second.

Takeuchi could feel his movements in the air and couldn't understand how he could just take this many hits and stand straight. 'Fool, if you want to die all you had to do was ask.' Takeuchi talked inside her head and sent two Kunais that succeeded in slamming into Taeku's chest. Takeuchi laughed as Taeku stumbled again. 'What an idiot.' Takeuchi said inside her head. 'This is classic he tries to stand back up and I squashed him like a bug…' Takeuchi could feel in the air again Taeku standing back up. 'Why?' Takeuchi asked. "Why." She asked Taeku but got no response. "Fine, I'll just kill your pitifull ass." Takeuchi launched a combination of ten total weapons at Taeku and smiled as they planted themselves successfully in Taeku's body.

Taeku could barely hold onto consciousness but the only thought was keep rising.

Takeuchi couldn't believe it he kept rising. "JUST GO DOWN!" Takeuchi yelled and threw a shuriken and felt it slam into his chest right where the heart is. 'There we go, a good dead kill hit.' Takeuchi smiled

Taeku felt it hit but didn't lose consciousness, his body was numb he didn't know if he could move but he was going to die standing. 'No!' Taeku told himself, he wasn't going to die, He was going to defeat her.

Takeuchi couldn't believe it. 'Why isn't he down, that was a death hit!' Takeuchi said and launched a Kunai at his dead set on killing him once and for all. Takeuchi was shocked when the Kunai hit the body and it exploded.

Taeku hit Takeuchi with enough force to completely lift her from her feet and launch her a good foot away. Takeuchi didn't have enough thought to defend herself as Taeku grabbed her foot and lifted her and brought her back down hard. Taeku tore out some of the weapons imbedded in his body and threw them into Takeuchi's.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Takeuchi scrame as the weapons collided in his body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was her response as Taeku snapped her ankle.

Taeku stood above her and spat blood on her. "Fucker!" Taeku yelled at her and kicked her in the gut. Taeku pulled a Kunai out of his arm and fell to his knee's and mounted her and held the Kunai to her throat. "You see this knife! I'm going to teach you respect with this knife!" Taeku yelled.

Takeuchi grunted as Taeku sat on her chest and pushed the weapons in deeper.

"You hear me woman!" Taeku yelled. "You're going to take me to my female teammate!" Taeku wrapped Takeuchi in ninja wire and told her to speak where she was before he cut her throat.

Takeuchi gave Mamarou immediately.

"Good." Taeku said as he raised his foot and brought it down on Takeuchi's head knocking her out. Taeku started out for Mamarou's spot but passed out from blood loss.

* * *

Mamarou layed Ami down and pounced on her.

Ami started pushing Mamarou off "Gett off you loser!" Ami yelled.

Mamarou hit Ami hard. "You don't get to talk!" Mamarou yelled as he removed his dress.

Ami tried reaching into her pocket.

Mamarou hit her again harder and again, over and over. "Now quit moving!" Mamarou said as he licked the side of her bloody face.

Ami struggled more 'Please, please.' Was all she could think. "Please" She begged over and over again.

Mamarou smiled down at her and violently grabbed her chest. "No!" Mamarou exclaimed and he proceeded to laugh manically.

Ami began to cry and push against the stronger and larger Sound Genin.

Mamarou laughed and licked at her tears tearing her shirt off in the process.

Ami yelled against him but only received another hit from the maniacal Sound Genin.

Mamarou pushed his tongue into Ami's mouth and felt all along her teeth and her tongue.

Ami tried to fight back by biting his tongue but he moved out before she could.

"You damn little whore!" Mamarou yelled smacking her. "You would dare injure my perfect body!" Mamarou hit her repeatedly. "Enough!" Mamarou said before thrusting his tongue back in her mouth.

Ami cried and tried to push but Mamarou was just to powerfull.

Mamarou moved his fingers down on Ami and inside her panties and felt her womanhood. "Nice!" Mamarou exclaimed.

Ami cried and tried to push away.

Mamarou held her quite still with his free hand and rubbed her womanhood again and again. "Now, don't worry little thing… I'll go real easy!" Mamarou said laughing hysterically.

Ami got a knee free and kneed Mamarou as hard as she could in his ribs.

Mamarou removed his hand from her pants and held her knee down. "I said don't move!" Mamarou yelled as he beat her face again. Mamarou completely stripped Ami and removed his own clothing. "Now I guarantee you're going to love this." Mamarou said licking his lips.

Ami tried pushing the larger stronger man away and covering herself at once… but it was to no avail. "Please… No." Ami begged again.

Mamarou looked down at her and answered by inserting his tongue in her mouth.

Ami cried hard as Mamarou used his legs to separate hers she could feel it now it was running up her thigh and she cried…

* * *

Hikasa and Ali had been fighting for a long time and they were both running low on strength.

Hikasa could her something nearby it was a man "I said don't move!" Was what he heard.

Ali kicked Hikasa back and turned toward the noise. "That damn idiot is making too much noise." Ali said but was met with a gentle fist to his chest and felt his lungs spasm and he coughed. "Damn." Ali said 'If this fight were in the light I would handle this fucking tool.' Ali started his sound waves to find Hikasa and realized to late he was heading for Mamarou. 'Shit!' Thought Ali.

Hikasa could see what was happening this damn idiot was about to... 'No!' Hikasa yelled in his mind and snarled. "Hakke Kusho!" Yelled Hikasa and sent the chakra flying at Mamarou.

Mamarou was just about to enter when he felt like he was lifted off his feet and hit with a car. Mamarou tumbled over several times hitting his head on the cave floor and busting it wide open.

Ali was behind Hikasa but it didn't matter. Ali landed a strike to the middle of Taeku's back and was met by a spinning back fist that rocked the Sound Genin. 'Even if I am on another level… In this darkness I can't defeat this loser.' Thought Ali.

Mamarou got to his feet and tasted the blood pouring down from his skull. "GOD DAMN IT!" roared the mighty Sound Genin. Mamarou glared in the direction of Taeku. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Enough!" Ali screamed at Mamarou.

"No!" Yelled Mamarou back at Ali. "He ruined my fun time."

Ali and Mamarou ran at each other and collided fist to fist and Mamarou went right through Ali. The Ali was a sound wave and the real Ali turned up behind Mamarou and was almost met with a strike the two Sound boys grabbed hands in a test of strength.

Hikasa ran over and covered Ami with his outer robe.

Ami looked up and cried into Hikasa.

Hikasa wrapped her in a hug and watched the two Sound's strength test. "Tell me Ami… What did he do?" Hikasa questioned while Ami cried. "It's alright." Hikasa said as he layed Ami down. "Ami, stay here I'm going to take care of business." Hikasa stood up and brought all the chakra he could into his two hands. "Hakke Kusho!"

The two sound boys were still struggling when they felt the chakra coming. "Shit!" They both exclaimed and jumped into the air. The both landed beside each other.

"Did you get their scroll?" questioned Ali of Mamarou.

"I may be a sex maniac but I'm not stupid." Mamarou said as he patted the pants above his shoulder.

"It's hard to tell sometimes." Ali mentioned.

Mamarou turned toward Ali and scowled.

"This isn't worth it… Besides Sergei-Sensei will be pissed beyond measure if were not the first ones at the tower." Ali motioned for Mamarou to follow him as he jumped away.

Mamarou stared back at Hikasa threw the dark. "Your woman tastes really good! She moaned like crazy!" Mamarou yelled and laughed hard turning his back on Hikasa and going after Ali. "Remember this, If you losers make it to the tower. I'll fucking kill you!" Mamarou yelled.

Hikasa stared at the Sound couple for a while and kneeled down and put the robes on Ami. "Come on babe, we need to find Taeku. Then we'll get out of this place."

Ami continued to cry but nodded and Hikasa picked her up.

It was a short trip back to the old place and when they arrived. "…." Was Hikasa's only reaction as he arrived and noticed Taeku flat out covered in a pool of blood. Weapons were strewn all over the place. Hikasa flipped Taeku over and checked him out. "………………………" Hikasa felt like crying now. Taeku was faint they needed to get him medical attention quickly. Hikasa looked over to Ami "Please… Babe… Heal him." Hikasa said trying not to cry.

Ami crawled over and couldn't stop crying and started healing him.

The darkness continued to envelop a broken Team Seven

* * *

_Man this chapter was long, I really hope you enjoyed it though and please review. Reviews are dearly appreciated. _


	14. Darkness obliterated, The secon exam etc

_This is TAK bringing you another exciting installment of Broken Journey. Now just a announcement or two. I'm considering restarting Somebody's Hero, if you think I should please message me. A One Piece fanfic may be my next project. I'm also considering doing another Naruto fanfic but I don't know how likely that is at this point._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NAMES OR PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT!!!**

* * *

**Broken Journey**

**Chapter 14: Darkness Obliterated, The Second Exam kicks into full motion!**

Vaan walked along beside Faye as Kito led the way through the pitch black cave. "You'd think you might tell us where the enemies are…" Vaan said offhandedly to Kito.

"And you would think that your own teammates had more faith in you then what you show in me." Kito said without even looking back. "Besides it's not like you have to worry…" Kito smiled widely.

Vaan scoffed at the idea. "Oh, I trust you. It's just that stupid machine of your's that I don't trust. Keep thinking it's gonna break or something."

Kito rolled his eyes. "How many times have we been through this Hawk will not break." Kito kept staring through the holes in the back of his puppets head. "Hawk is the top of the line. Brand new, enhanced with night vision… Trust me, nothing is going to get passed his eyes." Kito smiled.

"Yeah you say that now, but what happens when you find out that that piece of junk has manufacturing issues." Vaan turned toward Faye. "Am I right?"

Faye yawned. "It doesn't matter."

Kito growled under his breath. "This is a tool made from Kankuro-Sensei! Anything he makes will have no problems." Kito said growing increasingly angry.

Vaan looked at Kito pitifully. "If I could see you in the dark I would smack you." Vaan raised his hand in a smacking motion but brought it back down. "But… You know smacking the little cousin of the Kazekage probably isn't the brightest thing to do."

Kito growled again. "I told you to leave that little part of my history out of things." Kito said stopping.

Vaan and Faye bumped into the back of Kito. "Oi! What are you doing!" Both the Sand Genin scrame.

Kito looked at them and let some of his chakra flow out. "We were under the agreement you would never mention my heritage ever again." Kito looked through the darkness with killer eyes.

Vaan looked at him for a second pondering then smacked him in the side of the head. "Baka, we know you're tough. No need to get all high and mighty on us. Makes us recall your lineage. And Kankuro-Sensei definitely hasn't shown you any preferential treatment." Vaan turned toward Faye. "I don't think he's ever shown anything along the lines of kindness…"

Faye looked back in Vaan's direction. "Don't mention Sensei right now." Faye turned toward Kito. "Just find a team will ya. I want to get to that tower and get a shower this place is dirty and it smells like a swamp." Faye grimaced as she raised her foot and felt a goo like substance stick to it.

"Hey that kinda seems like…" Kito wondered off with his own words as he brought his own foot up.

Vaan's eyebrow twitched. "This is why we told you to keep your eye on the fucking puppet…" Vaan raised his fist having it shake. "Baka! Were trapped in a Sand Worms trap!"

Kito laughed a little. "Aren't they ya know… Jounin level monsters."

Vaan hit Kito over the head. "Yes! And once they get their stench on you then they'll never give up on catching and eating you!"

"You think maybe we should start by getting the hell out of here?" Faye questioned of her teammates. "I think the quicker we leave the better. Besides who want's to be the last people to get to the tower. It'll be much funner if we arrive first."

Kito and Vaan both agreed.

"Keep your eyes on everything this time retard." Vaan said as they began to make their way away from the goo.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Kito said as the Sand team began their trek to the tower.

* * *

Mamarou carried Takeuchi over his shoulder. "Why didn't we kill him!" Mamarou yelled at Ali. "He was right there passed out, perfect for annihilating!" Mamarou shook his head in anger. "Why!" Mamarou roared. 

Ali looked at his teammated in disgust. "Fool." Ali said as the continued to sprint dodging stalagmites as they passed them. "Anyone who's strongest enough to do this much against Takeuchi and take that much of a beating…" Ali smiled. "They deserve to live another day." Ali smiled wide and felt a warmth fill his heart. "We'll definitely get to fight that guy again in the finals."

Mamarou snarled. "No!" Mamarou yelled. "Anyone who does this to our teammate does not deserve to live." Mamarou barely had time to react as the back of Ali's fist slammed into his nose.

Ali stopped and faced in front of Mamarou. "This is the difference between me and you." Ali said as he pointed to his chest. "Pride!" Ali stared at Mamarou dangerously. "Just because you are to stupid to even understand what that word means, does not mean that we are all that stupid." Ali said as he moved threateningly toward Mamarou. "The only good thing you're here for is because Sergei-Sensei says your animalistic brutality is an asset to the Sound village. Do not forget that if it wasn't for him you would still be locked in a cellar in the Mist country." Ali stared at Mamarou like a pathetic animal

Mamarou jumped to his feet. "And you aren't the boss of me!" Roared the Sound Genin. "Sergei-Sensei always praises me when we're alone!" Mamarou clinched his fists. "Says I can do whatever I want." Mamarou picked up Takeuchi's body. "If I wanted to I could have my way with her right now and Sergei-Sensei would have no problem with it!" Mamarou roared with laugher.

Ali grimaced at his partner. "Put her down Mamarou."

Mamarou laughed at Ali. "I don't feel like it!" Mamarou said angrily. "I didn't get what I wanted out of that Leaf girl. You came and interrupted me before I could get started, I deserve to get my fill." Mamarou glared at Ali. "And you won't stop me."

Ali closed his eyes. "Mamarou you have one second to put her down."

Mamarou laughed at his partner. "You can't order me around! Sergei-Sensei knows I'm the strongest! You can't put on your little guise of being the leader in here." Mamarou laughed like a child.

Ali raised his arm and the strings changed position to his entire forearm. "I gave you enough warnings… Mamarou." Ali struck at the strings now on his forearm and Mamarou was thrown from his feet. Ali played a tune and each time Mamarou would bounce against the wall. "Let's see just how far up the ceiling is." Ali said as he played a long tune and Mamarou was sent flying high into the sky. Mamarou hit the ceiling of the cave hard and rocks feel from the top and Ali bounced him up and down time and time again until parts of the roof started to crack. "That should be enough." Ali stopped playing walked over picked Takeuchi up with his left arm took 3 steps and caught Mamarou as he feel nearly 300 feet from the top of the cave and began his trek to the tower.

"Did you see that." A voice said from the shadows.

"Yeah that one's really strong." Another voice said.

"It doesn't matter the idiot just feel into our trap." The first voice said again.

Ali had trouble balancing Mamarou's bulky body on his shoulder and couldn't concentrate on his surroundings. Ali felt a spike in chakra but didn't have the time to react as electricity shot at him and struck him hard in the chest.

Kunakeda walked out of the shadows. "Momigi have I ever mentioned how gratefull I am that you are a true genius?" Kunakeda questioned as he walked over and picked up Ali's body and took the two scrolls out. "Oh my, it looks like they already have both a Heaven and Earth scroll to bad they ran into us." Kunakeda said as he took their Heaven scroll.

"So we can head to the tower now?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Kunakeda responded as he stretched. "But I didn't even get to work out." Kunakeda looked over at Momigi's area. "Come on, you always look so depressed." Kunakeda said walking over to Momigi's general direction. "You're a genius look at how you used those Electric Shot Tags to full advantage." Kunakeda said as he pointed at the three Sound bodies.

"That was nothing special, Electric Shot Tag's are all the craze right now in Kirigakure." Momigi said as she stepped forward and looked down at the three Sound bodies.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for what you did to them?!" Kunakeda questioned in wonder. "I mean come on, that one guy was pretty damn powerful!" Kunakeda just stared at Mamoji expecting some kind of answer.

"That's not it." Momigi responded calmly after a minute.

Kunakeda had a very confused look upon his face. "Then what is it?" He questioned.

Momigi looked over at Bree instead of Kunakeda. "My brother's blood is on this woman." She stated simply.

Bree's eyes shot wide open and she ran over and looked at Takeuchi. She was in bad shape that was for sure her body was torn up with weapon laceration and wounds. Her ankle was clearly broken. Her jaw had a gigantic bruise growing upon it. "This woman here…?" Bree asked of Momigi.

Momigi nodded her head yes.

Kunakeda looked down at Takeuchi. "If this girl was as powerful as that boy then there's no way your bro did that to her." Kunakeda said as he kicked the Takeuchi lightly. "I mean look at her she's teetering on death. Are you sure it's not someone elses?"

Momigi continued looking down at Takeuchi. "There is no mistake."

Kunakeda snarled as he watched slithering down by Momigi's legs. "You know you're pretty damn creepy right?" Kunakeda asked of Momigi.

"You're one to talk." Bree answered for Momigi.

Kunakeda laughed harshly. "Yeah, yeah maybe your right. But that doesn't change the fact that there's no way your little brother did this." Kunakeda said coking his head in Momigi's direction. "I never did see what your father saw in him… He treats him like crap most of the time yet tells the kid that he's the heir… What's your old man's problem anyway?" Kunakeda said closing his eyes. "I mean that kids pretty useless… You got way more potential and power then he could ever hope for." Kunakeda said.

"Don't underestimate him." Bree said looking at Kunakeda.

Kunakeda stared at her.

"It's the truth." Momigi answered. "Besides his partner is a Hyuuga and in front of him… He's nothing." Momigi said closing her eyes as well. "So if he can't compare to his own partner how is he supposed to even touch us."

Bree looked at Momigi with pleading eyes.

"Oh, that's right I forgot… He's got a Hyuuga as his partner… Your bro has had insecurity issues for as long as I've known him." Kunakeda turned around getting ready to leave. "He must feel like complete shit in front of that kind of power."

Momigi nodded her head though nobody could see it. "It's time we set out." Momigi continued.

Bree had nothing left she could argue with her teammates. "Alright." She said and the Team under Anko's command began their trek toward the tower.

* * *

Ryuku hid himself and his teammates bodies behind a stalagmite. 'Jesus christ!' Ryuku yelled inside his mind. 'Maybe I should just give them the scroll… It might save us.' Thought the giant of a boy. 

A giant flame hit the other side of the boulder they were own and Ryuku could feel the other side he was on begging to heat up.

"Damn it!" Yelled as giant boy as he grabbed his teammates bodies and launched away from their current location.

"Don't run from me." Said the calm and collected voice of Huron

Ryuku landed behind another stalagmite and breathed heavily. 'It's just like game of cat and mouse…' Ryuku thought to himself.

"Just hand over the scroll and I'll let you go." Yelled Huron.

Ryuku looked behind his boulder as he saw the boy coming their way the entire area was covered in flames all over the place. 'Maybe I s…" Ryuku never got to finish his thought as a fist connected with him and sent him stumbling into the clearing.

"Good job Mokoto." Huron praised as he watched the giant of a boy stumble into the clearing.

Ryuku tried to get his bearing but was kicked off his feet and grabbed and thrown into a wall. "We don't mean to hurt you." Came Rei's voice. "But if you don't give us the scroll then we will be forced to harm you." Rei said. "Please give us the scroll." She asked almost pleadingly.

Ryuku worked himself to his feet and looked over at his teammates bodies. "How…" Was all Ryuku could think. 'We all did so much training… Druse… Rukia…'

Huron walked forward. "All you have to do is hand us the scrolls and we won't hurt you anymore.

Ryuku couldn't see anyway around it. "I-If I give you the scroll… Do you promise to leave them alo-Alone?" Ryuku questioned.

"Of course." Huron answered. "Now hand over the scrolls you blubbering giant." Huron demanded.

Ryuku reached into his pockets and threw the scroll to Rei and held his head low.

"There we go." Huron said smiling. "That wasn't so bad was it." Huron laughed harshly at Ryuku. "Alright you two, lets get out of here. Being in the presence of these losers feels like it's tainting me." Huron laughed again and began walking away.

Rei bowed toward Ryuku. "Goodbye."

Mokoto began on his way but turned toward Ryuku. "It really is a shame… You guys were quite strong… But, Huron is totally beyond the rest of us." Mokoto said and looked down. "Do… Do you know anybody by the names of Taeku and Hikasa?" Questioned Mokoto.

Ryuku looked up and stared at Mokoto and shook his head yes.

Mokoto stared at Ryuku a bit longer. "Give them my thanks… But also warn them… Huron is looking for them." Mokoto turned to leave.

"How do you know them?" Ryuku questioned standing upright again.

Mokoto continued walking and was almost out of earshot. "They defeated Huron." Mokoto said just loud enough for Ryuku to hear it.

Ryuku stood their stunned, he couldn't believe it Hikasa and Taeku defeating someone like him. "It's not possible." Ryuku spurted out. 'How?!' Ryuku questioned himself. Ryuku walked over toward Druse and Ami's bodies and decided to take guard duty over them. The fire's raging around gave him the opportunity to keep an eye out for now.

Mokoto finnaly caught up and saw Rei talking to Huron… 'Something wrong.' Mokoto thought as he neared the two.

"Huron… That could be really dangerous!" Rei nearly yelled at the elite Fire master.

Huron looked down on her for a second. "I don't care." Huron said almost selfishly.

Mokoto ran up to them. "What's going on?" Mokoto questioned.

Rei was just about to answer him when Huron activated his Bloodline limit and fires engulfed his body.

Huron left the flames reach higher and higher. Far stronger then they were in the fight with Teaku and Hikasa.

Mokoto held his arms up to his face to stop the heat from reaching him. 'What's the psyco going to do?' Wondered Mokoto.

Huron seemed ready to do something. He performed several complex handsigns before finally roaring out. "Fire Style: Complete Body Mega Flare!"

It seemed all the fire inside Huron shot out and raced toward the ceiling and slammed into it.

"Holy shit!" Scrame Mokoto as rocks poured down onto them. 'People from inside the entire cave must be able to see this!' Mokoto thought to himself.

By the time Huron finished his Jutsu a gigantic hole now filled the cave with light… Dawn poured in through the hole.

Mokoto and Rei just stared at Huron as he panted. "Oh my god." Rei said as she looked up at the giant hole. Mokoto and her stared at their teammate.

Huron couldn't stop panting he had wasted almost all his chakra in doing that technique. "You told me… Y-You were tired of the darkness." Huron feel flat on his ass and laughed lightly. "Wow, I hadn't even tried that technique yet… I've been practicing the rules for it… But wow… That was far beyond what I ever thought." Huron said coughing a little from exhaustion.

Mokoto and Rei stared at their teammate. "Baka." Mokoto said as he walked over and helped Huron up. "Rei, come on we need to get Huron-Kun to the tower." Mokoto said as the Stone team for once seemed united.

* * *

Hikasa could hardly believe what he had seen. A giant flame had completely tore a hole into the ceiling of the cave. He had been sitting for who knows how long. He was guessing it was quite a long time they had entered the cave at about 4 the other day and now dawn was coming they had to have been in here about 12 hours. Most of it had been completely horrible. After the battle with the Sound team he had been forced to watch over his teammates Taeku still slept and Ami had cried for so long yet he could do nothing to comfort her, she had finally dosed off a couple hours ago. 

Hikasa had been waning sleep for quite a while before the flame. Afterwards everything had changed light now poured in, and as much as that comforted him it also scared him. The advantage the Byakugan offered in the darkness was amazing now without it, anyone and everyone could find them. Hikasa reactivated his Byakugan and looked around. 'Shit.' Thought Hikasa as he watched there were teams all around.

There was a mumble behind Hikasa and he turned around to see Ami waking up.

Ami's sleep had been plagued by thoughts of Mamarou and his wickedness. As she stirred she looked around and could have sweared that there was light, she closed her eyes thinking she was crazy. She sat there for a moment and reopened her eyes she waited a moment for her vision to clear and looked up to see Hikasa kneeling beside her. "Hi-Hikasa." Ami yawned.

Hikasa felt good to hear her voice. "Hey." Was all Hikasa could managa to say, he couldn't think of anything else he could possibly say.

Ami sat up and grabbed the robes around her and remembered Hikasa saving her. "How long was I out." Ami asked trying to create some conversation after a minute of silence.

Hikasa remained quiet he was very uncomfortable. "A couple hours." Hikasa responded after what felt like forever.

Ami felt like crying all over again not just because of Mamarou but the way Hikasa was acting scared her. She looked around and noticed Taeku's body she vaguely remembered healing him before she cried herself to sleep. But now in the light she could see his wounds were far beyond what they thought in the dark. Wounds and lacerations covered his body like a fungus. Blood pooled out at some parts, some wounds had obviously been healed with Medical Ninjutsu but it was severely second rate. Ami neared over to Taeku and checked his vitals. He was running a high fever and his skin for such a dark man was incredibly pale. Ami began healing him as best she could trying to close the smaller wounds and lessen the lighter ones. 'I have to help him now… That's all I can do.' Ami thought to herself.

Hikasa was glad that Ami had begun healing Taeku he had noticed him earlier and was shocked at what he saw he had given Taeku a aspirin he had brought along but wasn't sure that would help him in anyway, Hikasa sighed. 'I had no idea things would go this way… If only I had listened to him… Maybe we might…' Hikasa shook his head. 'Even if I did screw up… Right now I'm in charge I have to think about what's best for the team. Taeku was right, getting to the tower fast right now… Is the best thing we can do.'

Ami continued healing but the wounds just wouldn't close. 'Why?' She kept asking herself the question. 'Why did this happen?' She felt like crying. 'Why did he fight for me this much.' She had tears in her eyes. "If I'm so worthless wh-why'd you fight so hard to save me." Ami said crying over Taeku's body.

Hikasa looked over and grimaced. 'If only I had been a better leader.' Hikasa couldn't stop thinking about it. He had made a mistake and this one was big.

Ami cried all over Taeku's chest. "Why you stupid asshole." She never yelled just cried. "What's so special about me?" Ami raised herself from crying in Taeku's chest for several minutes and turned toward Hikasa.

Hikasa looked at her dead in the eye. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"What is so great about me?" She asked Hikasa. "Why do you two always have to protect me?" Ami started crying again. "What's the matter with me, I'm a Gennin too, shouldn't I be able to fight with you guys…" Ami just stared at the ground and let her tears fall.

Hikasa just stared he had no answers.

"…Dumbass"

Both Hikasa and Ami turned around as fast as they could and saw Taeku with his eyes open laying on the ground.

"Do you actually think you're strong enough to fight with us. A girl like you has nothing on men." Taeku smirked widely.

Hikasa and Ami both glomped onto Taeku.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, STOP IT FUCKERS!" Taeku scrame as they nearly killed him with their hugs.

Hikasa and Ami both moved away and smiled hard at the other Genin.

Taeku looked at them with a frown. "What?" The moody Genin asked.

Ami latched onto him in a deep hug. "We thought you were never gonna wake up!" Ami yelled out crying into his shoulder.

Hikasa stood up. "It's good to have you back…" Hikasa looked down on his teammate smiling.

Taeku was still really groggy and with half open eyes patted Ami's head. "There's light." Taeku said half assed.

Hikasa looked down at the two and smiled. "Somebody blew a nice big hole in the roof." Hikasa said giggling and pointing upward.

Taeku and Ami both looked over toward Hikasa was pointing and sure enough a little amount of sunlight poured in through the hole.

Hikasa put his two hands forward and offered them to his teammates. "Think ya can get up." He questioned of them.

Taeku immideatly grabbed one and came up quickly and grabbed his gut.

Ami jumped up and hit him over the head. "Baka! Don't get up so quickly, you're not ready to be doing anything but sitting down." Ami said as she began to heal Taeku's chest.

Taeku looked around. "What did you guys do with my shirt?" Questioned the Leaf Genin.

Hikasa kept his eyes forward. "They were soaked in too much blood so we threw them out." Hikasa said narrowing his eyes. "That's not our worst problem…" The young Hyuuga said.

Ami and Taeku both stared at him.

"Theres another team heading this way…" Hikasa said baring his teeth.

Taeku smiled widely. "Good, I want to try my new technique out."

Ami nearly smacked the taste out of Taeku's mouth. "You aren't going to be doing anything!" The young Leaf Kunoichi said.

Taeku looked at her slightly puzzeled.

"You have to many serious injuries. There's no way I'm going to allow you to fight." She said with determination.

Taeku looked at her a second and smiled. "Don't worry I guarantee if I get hit… I'll silently walk away." Taeku said. Taeku stepped forward and got far to close for Ami's comfort after yesterday and put his arms on her shoulders. "Trust me." Taeku smiled a very childish smile.

Ami looked at Taeku for a minute and felt her chest rise it was this feeling him and Hikasa gave off before a battle that made you think there's no way they could lose. The other times though he was full of this anger but now it was like pure confidence and child like demeanor.

Taeku stepped forward and smiled at Hikasa he did a few little stretches making sure not to tear any of his wounds open.

Caol Kerr and his teammates ran with a ferocity toward Team 7.

"I'm coming my precious Jade!" Yelled the Stone Genin as he came nearer and nearer toward Taeku. "You boys stay back." Said Caol as he neared closer and closer there's no greater power then love and I'm going to prove it right now!" Caol said as he flew closer.

Taeku smiled as he saw the Stone headband. "I've been meaning to repay something toward that village." Taeku said smiling.

Ami and Hikasa stood slightly behind Taeku. "What's he doing?" Hikasa questioned as Taeku rose the arm with his tattoos on the fingers.

"What is that?" Ami questioned as Taeku's tattoo's seemed to come to life.

"Alright… Now to try you out." Taeku said as Caol came in fast with a punch. Taeku moved his head to the side by a slight bit and grabbed Caol's face with his hand.

Hikasa and Ami could hardly belief with such little time that Taeku was able to avoid the punch.

Taeku grabbed into Caol's face hard with his fingers. Caol stopped moving and grabbed onto Taeku's arm with his hands trying to pry Taeku lose. Taeku pushed down hard and slammed Caol's head into the rock floor breaking it into pieces.

Hikasa and Ami both looked on in horror. Taeku smiled wickedly at Caol's friends. "The scroll." Taeku said as he left Caol behind.

Caol's teammated threw Taeku the scroll without him even having to take a step toward them. Taeku smiled widely "Thanks guys!" Taeku yelled looking like a child in a candy shop.

Taeku started to run back toward his teammates but feel over as his wounds reopened.

Hikasa and Ami ran to his side.

Taeku tried raising himself from the ground. "I shouldn't have mixed them…" Thought Taeku of the two new techniques.

Ami began healing him but Hikasa stood over him and stared. "What was that?" He questioned.

"That was Clear Headed." Taeku said smiling. "It's TaiJutsu technique I've been working on. "It allows you to dodge any attack at close proximity and deliver back an extremely powerful technique. The problem is it take somebody with a extremely high level of both intelligence, physical ability, and chakra control. I can only get one hit off without my chakra and body freaking out." Taeku smiled. "But it means I'm growing." Taeku said smiling wide.

Hikasa looked down at him and smiled he felt it. "They were all growing.

Taeku closed his eyes. 'Yeah, I'm growing but that Clear Headed… He can do it for hours if need be… Damn why did he have to be here…' Taeku growled.

* * *

This is Tak,you better all review before i hurt ya. Add my myspace, it's on my page if you want it. Peace out. 


	15. The Final Day Part 1

_This is Takky boy back to bring you another exciting installment of Broken Journey. Sorry again for the long layoff but once again my crazy living schedules have barred me from having any writing time. But that is over now, I am back and better then ever! This chapters been a long time coming so I hope you all enjoy._

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAMES OR PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT._**

* * *

**Broken Journey**

**Chapter 15: The Final Day Part 1**

Naruto sat in a very comfortable armchair in one of the luxurious rooms in the tower in the middle of the cave of death with Ino and Lee.

"Ya know I don't recall having rooms as comfortable as these when we took our Chuunin exams." Naruto said sinking into his armchair. "If I had known Kakashi-Sensei was sitting around in luxury while we were out there nearly killing ourselves I would have socked him a good one." Naruto said closing his eyes and smiling.

"You say that now, but you do realize our own students are still out there." Ino said standing next to the television.

"Oh my youthful partner, my team returned not even an hour ago!" Lee said as loud as he possibly could. "I am so proud of each of them! They all arrived in perfect health. They really are the greatest most youth filled students a teacher can ask for!" Lee began crying.

Naruto grimaced slightly his thoughts drifting toward his students. He had been uncomfortable since finding out that Sakuraba and his Genin team were at the exams. It was unnerving to say the least for Naruto. "You can keep bragging Lee but it ain't gonna change the fact that in the finals my team is gonna whip your teams ass."

"Oh, but Naruto-Kun I have no doubt the strength of your team and it shall no doubt be a great battle when our teams finally collide. But my team is filled with the spirit of youth and there is nothing stronger that that!" Lee yelled bouncing up and down like bouncy ball across the room.

Ino sighed looking at Lee and his annoying bouncing and her thoughts strayed off to her team she as well had a bad feeling about things. Ever news had reached the three of them that somebody had blown a hole in the roof of the cave the dread of the fact that there were Genin on an entirely different level then her students had filled her with dread. It wasn't an hour after they had heard the news then her and Lee and Naruto had quickly raced to the tower trying to get information but when they had arrived they had found the equivalent of a circus. News crews were over the entrances trying to get interviews from the two teams that had already arrived Team Anko and Team Amaru.

Naruto took his eyes off of the 'Lee Ball' as he has quickly named it and looked over at Ino stuck in deep concentration. "You worried?" Naruto questioned of her.

Ino made no response for several moments and Naruto was about to ask again when she let out a long sigh and shook her head yes. "I just can't shake this feeling that they're hurt. I mean if things happen like they did with you guys when we took our exams..." Ino let her voice trail off. The memory flooded into Naruto's mind like a flood of ice water.

Lee even stopped bouncing the memory of the sound team that had attacked Sakura-San when they took their Chuunin's was still bright in Lee's mind. "Do not worry your two teams get along too well to let anything bad happen to one another. Their spirit is truly youthful!" Lee yelled out pumping his fist into the air. "All this talk about teams has left me homesick from my beautiful students I must go and attend to them." Lee said bowing to both of them and running out of the room like a deranged lunatic.

Ino stared wide eyed at the door for a moment before shaking her head and closing it. "Though he's completely insane at least his team is back and he doesn't have to worry."

"I swear if my team doesn't make it back I'm going to punch each one of them in the gut for embarrassing me like that." Naruto shifted in his seat. "And they all better be alright when they get back... They better be." Naruto said closing his eyes and trying to drift off.

Naruto sat there for a moment before he felt hands across his shoulders and they began to rub and Naruto let out a long sigh. Mmmmmmmmmm Ino that feels really good." Naruto said melting under her touch.

Ino just kept massaging rubbing the pressure out of Naruto's back. "Don't worry." Ino said pushing down really hard on Naruto's shoulders. "They'll be alright." She said very unconvincingly.

Naruto sat there for a few moments just cherishing Ino's touch. "I might believe you if you weren't so worried about you're own team."

Ino sat there massaging Naruto for several minutes before Naruto grabbed her hands and stopped her. "Ya know if Sakura-Chan were here she would be very angry." Naruto said imagining himself being punched through the roof of the building. It brought a chill down his spine just thinking about it.

Ino let her hands grab around his and she dropped down to Naruto's ears. "And who exactly did you take on a date for your birthday?" She quistioned.

Naruto felt another chill run down his spine but this one was very pleasing. Ino could be very seductive when she wanted to be.

"And who was it last night for Halloween that you went to the Kazekage's party with?" Ino once again questioned as she drew her hand out of Naruto's grasp and wrapped them around him from behind. "Did you not like my bunny outfit?" Ino asked as sexy as she could.

Naruto felt her hot breath on his ear and it made him want her. But Naruto was in control for now. "Yeah." Naruto said smiling as his voice added a new level of bass that Ino had never head before. It surprised Ino for a second but nearly as fast she was attracted to it. 'Damn!' Ino thought. 'His sex voice is sexy as hell!'

Ino gave a cute little laugh. "Didn't Sakura wear a bunny uniform to a party a few years back?" Ino asked with a tingle of mock in her cute voice.

Naruto simply nodded his head not sure where Ino was going with this.

Ino just barely touched Naruto's chin and turned his face to look in hers. She gave Naruto the sexiest face she could biting her lip and her eyes deep with her cheeks red. "Naruto-Kun who looked better me or Sakura?"

For a moment Naruto was simply overwhelmed with how sexy Ino was and then the question hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. "Hehehehe." Naruto laughed like the idiot he was. The truth was he really couldn't pick Ino was beautiful in a different way then Sakura and he really couldn't pick but he knew if he gave a straight answer then Sakura would find out, and if he gave the other answer Ino would kill him right here on the spot.

Ino sat for a moment shocked at Naruto's laughing and then she grew angry. 'He's not giving me an answer!' Ino yelled inside her head growing offended with Naruto and wanting to strangle him.

Naruto noticed Ino's now angry face and quickly opened his mouth. "Of course Ino you looked." Naruto didn't get to finish the rest of the sentence as Kankuro and Shikamaru walked through the door.

Kankuro and Shikamaru both stared at the strange scene in front of them Ino was hugging Naruto from behind and they were both red and nearly panting.

Shikamaru pushed Kankuro out of the room as fast as he could and shut the door. "Alright it's about time you two told me what's going on."

Shikamaru stated staring at the two. "Did you and Sakura break up?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto got up and removed Ino's hands from his chest and began walking out of the room. "No." Naruto said opening the door and walking out with Kankuro confused on the other side.

Shikamaru stared at Ino for a second then looked out at Naruto going down the hall. If Sakura found out about this she would kill him for not telling her. She was always coming back here to Suna as a messenger and if they broke up or Naruto cheated on her Shikamaru would NEVER hear the end of it. The images of all the troublesome times that lay ahead for him unless he stopped this flooded into his mind. He had enough problems already with Temari and the wedding he couldn't deal with this.

"It's not what it looks like." Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Oh I'm sure it's not." Kankuro said walking into the room. "But still you should wait to do that sort of thing when your students aren't in danger of death." Kankuro sat down on the couch and flipped the television on.

"Fatass." Shikamaru muttered under his breath as Kankuro opened up a bag of chips and flipped through the channels. "And you" Shikamaru

said staring at Ino. "You should leave Naruto alone, if I get in trouble because you two can't keep your hands off of each other then I'm gonna be a very unhappy guy."

Ino looked at Shikamaru for a second in shock then turned toward the window and looked out and the cave.

* * *

"It seems as though we are not the first to arrive." Harikamo Sato said as he stood with his teammates at the entrance to the middle tower as reporters mobbed them with questions.

All of the sudden a very tall man appeared he had black hair with a red stripe going through it he wore the regular Kiri Jounin uniform but he had a mask covering his mouth, the mouth piece seemed to have a sharks mouth painted on it. And he had a long black and red robe leather robe on. "You should not bombard my team with questions like that." The tall man said.

All the reporters turned around staring at the tall man who stood a tall 6'6

"It's okay Sakurai-Sensei, really." Said Jade as she walked past the reporters her purple hair flowing behind her. "I need to get myself a bath I probably stink." Jade winked once at the cameras and continued on her way.

"Sakurai-Sensei?" Questioned Sato. "How many teams have arrived before us?"

Sakurai looked down at his Genin. "You are the third team to arrive there is exactly one day left until the end of this exam so we should go and rest for the upcoming day, tomorrow shall be a very long day. And you have a meeting to go to."

"A meeting?" Questioned Sato.

"Yes it is required of every Genin that passes the second exam to have a meeting with an undiagnosed Chuunin of the hosting nation." Sakurai turned around and folded his arms as he began walking away.

"I do not like meeting with a Chuunin from this village." Sato said to Legano as he walked behind his Sensei.

"Don't be afraid, Sakurai-Sensei likes to get to the point I'm certain there is more to this then he is telling us." Mashamaru said not moving from his spot.

Sato looked back at him. "You coming or not?" Sato asked.

"Yes, but somebody is fighting very hard back in the cave. The air is rank with Chakra." Legano said walking forward toward the rest of his team.

"So who do you think it is?" Sato questioned.

"You ask to many questions." Legano said with his long red hair still obscuring his face.

The path was suddenly blocked by two females an Genin and a very skimpy Jounin from the leaf village.

"Well well if it isn't Ryo Sakurai of the Hidden Mist." Anko said with a bit of laughter edged in. "I thought for sure that you were still stuck in the ANBU, killing people off for fun for the Mizukage. Or is it now that the Sandaime has died the Yondaime has no more use for you."

Sakurai stood quite still staring at the woman in front of him.

"What are you to stupid to talk?" Anko questioned the man.

"Who is this man Anko-Sensei?" Bree wondered

Anko smiled sadistically but never took her eyes off of Sakurai. "This man is Ryo Blood Shark Sakurai he's an S-Rank ninja of Kiri. He used to be the commander of the entire ANBU of Kiri and was the Sandaime Mizukage's favorite weapon of choice. This man has killed more shinobi then either of us has ever met combined. A real sick individual and by the looks of it now that the Sandaime is dead and he doesn't have a genocidal master anymore that the man has been regulated to raising children."

Ryo looked down at Bree with his coal black eyes and no emotion in them.

Bree was suddenly afraid more afraid then she had ever been in her entire life. More afraid then when Anko had shown her and her teammates her most dangerous techniques, more afraid then when she was at death's door in one of her first missions. This was a gap in every part of being a shinobi.

And then Ryo smiled at her and looked up at Anko. "You sure do make me out to be quite the monster don't you miss Anko." It wasn't really a question as much as a statement.

Sato was mezmerized for a second staring at Bree. 'Beautiful.' Was the only word he could think of while looking at her.

Legano bore holes through Anko, it annoyed him that a Leaf Jounin knew so much about their Sensei and yet was able to remain so calm in front of him. It annoyed him even more though that this girl was already here he recognized her from the scuffle back at the first exam. 'So her and her partners are talented I didn't actually think that either of those teams would be here, but to make it here before even us... They are a danger that I will have to watch for.'

Anko looked down at the two boys. "You know I might actually think your team was talented if one of them wasn't dumb enough to just stare like a punch drunk idiot at my Genin and the other was stupid enough to look at me like a damn enemy." Anko said growling at Mashamaru.

Ryo continued smiling at her. "Now don't be so mean miss Anko, you have made yourself into quite the angry Jounin and it is obvious that Legano would be worried and suspicious of you. Sato is quite taken with your Genin perhaps because she is attractive?" Sakurai said laughing.

Anko growled at him.

Bree for the first time looked over at Sato and blushed. He looked very much like Taeku but taller and older her age.

The quick stare did not escape Sato's eyes and he smiled inwardly and went to move forward but Legano's hand blocked him.

"No... You will only cause problems at this point, wait." Legano said

Ryo began walking forward and passed Anko. "Miss Anko perhaps Sato would be able to receive your room number and would be able to pay your Genin a visit and they could... Go for a walk."

Anko moved quickly and threw a fist at Ryo but Sakurai was faster and he caught it with ease. "Now miss Anko you know Jounin are forbidden from fighting one another, you could get us both in a lot of trouble." Ryo simply let her hand go and continued walking. "Don't get me wrong I'm not as bad as you make me out to be. I do love my country very much though."

Sato and Mashamaru walked closely behind their Sensei and Sato smiled at a blushing Bree as he walked by before a scowling Anko made him turn.

"Bree if you fight either of them in the upcoming test, obliterate them." Anko said as she continued walking on her own way.

Bree simply nodded her head and followed Anko. "Where are we going Anko-Sensei."

"To go see Tsubaka No Temari." Anko replied walking very fast. "I was the instructor for this test several years back in Konoha and I believe that this cave is not dangerous enough. Not if you guys returned within the day."

"So why bring me along with you." Bree asked jogging to keep up with Anko.

"Because if a fight breaks out I want a medic nin on hand to heal her up after I kick her ass." Anko said licking her lips.

"Anko-Sensei you really shouldn't fight Temari right now, not with all the goings on it will cause to much disruption."

Anko stopped and growled at Bree. "Fine!" Anko said and she began walking back the other way. "I'll go find one of those annoying reports and kill them instead. Good idea Bree!" Anko disappeared in a flash.

Bree stood alone in the building and walked over to the nearest window and looked out. "Please... Taeku-Kun come back safely. If you get back and you're injured then I think I might faint."

Bree heard an outbreak of hysteric laughter from behind her and when she turned around there was a Jounin instructor from the leaf with a mess of blond hair and whiskers.

Naruto stepped forward toward the young bright red haired girl and gave her his foxiest smile. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said extending his hand. "Taeku's Jounin instructor."

Realization dawned on Bree and she immediately took Naruto's hand and shook it vigorously.

"So how do you know Taeku?" Quistioned Naruto but as he did a voice yelled at him from behind and he groaned.

Lee came running down the hall yelling something about his team and youth and spirit. Naruto didn't wait to stick around as he started to run away though he offered Bree an invitation. "When the next exam comes around you're welcome to hang out with me and my team."

Bree watched as a man in a green jumpsuit ran fast at lightning speed and Naruto took off just as fast trying to get away from him. She didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked but she smiled in pleasant surprise. She thought for a moment about Naruto's request and decided to take it, she didn't have to worry they would finish this test and they would spend the next exam together.

* * *

Hikasa and Ami sat by a little creek that ran down deep into the cave. The dawn was once again upon them and they were now close enough to see the tower sitting in the middle of the cave. It's shadow at the deepest part of the day would now extend upon them and cover them in a unpleasant darkness but the morning and the now November morning brought even less pleasant surprises. The morning air was thin and cold the night was freezing and the area around them would freeze over the opening in the cave ceiling at first thought a miracle was now proving to be one of the biggest problems.

They had covered Taeku up with whatever they had which was very little and took turns guarding him. His body was still severely torn up from the battle with Takeuchi and his attack on the Iwa team had only worsened his condition. Ami could do only so much with her limited medical skill and several of Taeku's wounds were far more severe.

Ami and Hikasa cuddled up to one another trying to get any warmth they could from the other.

"Happy birthday." Ami said trying to force a smile out of her shivering teeth.

Hikasa looked at her strangely and realization dawned on him that it was November the first his birthday. "Oh... Thank you." Hikasa smiled as best he could and they looked at each other freezing but trying to smile and it made them both laugh.

"So what do you want birthday boy?" Ami inquired.

Hikasa sat there for a moment realizing that even though the past few days had been hell that they still weren't down for the count yet. "To get to the tower and give you the biggest kiss ever." Hikasa said smiling but his smile quickly faded when realization hit him that they hadn't heard a sound concerning other teams in days and that since Mamarou's attack Ami hadn't hugged him and when they huddled for warmth she shook more then just because of the cold.

Ami simply smiled she to wanted to reach the tower but the thought of kissing brought back memories of Mamarou and his attack and it filled her heart with angst, hate, and sadness.

Hikasa got up and walked over and checked Taeku out his face was alright but his breathing was still a bit labored. They had managed to stop the bleeding and cure the smaller ones completely but a few of the larger ones had Hikasa believed become infected and Ami's medical training was only so large and she had no knowledge of how to stop infections from spreading. They had managed to delay it with the little knowledge but they both knew it would not stop the infection for much longer.

Hikasa sighed and stretched and activated his Byakugan for the first time in days it was high time they got out of this cave. Hikasa stared for a moment and finally found what he was looking for but it did not lift his spirits.

Team Snow was fighting with the Grass team. Dread filled Hikasa's heart. The Grass team was the team with the blue haired teen with an ANBU mask that oozed killer chakra. Hikasa immediately thought of everything they could possibly do in this situation. If they just let things be then the Grass team would kill Mirko and his teammates but if they interfered what could him and Ami possibly do against a team that just seeped raw power.

Hikasa watched as Wladimer was kicked in the gut by one of the teenagers and feel to his knee's and Hikasa knew at that very moment that no matter the consequence that he had to save them no matter if he died and no matter if they crippled him for life one of which was sure to be the outcome.

Hikasa looked over at Ami. "Ami... Promise me something." Hikasa said as he removed the baggier parts of his robes and only leaving on the first layer of the robe.

Ami looked at Hikasa strangely. "What...?" Ami questioned.

"Tie that top robe I gave to you as tight as you can and don't make any any and I do mean any stupid moves." Hikasa pulled out ten Kunai's and held one in each finger. "Create five clones and have them follow me, no matter what you see do NOT get involved just stay back as best you can and stay out of the way."

Ami stared at Hikasa for a moment in awwwww of the young Hyuuga. Ami created the five clones and told them all to obey Hikasa.

Hikasa remained focused and ran forward swiftly and silently and motioned for the clones to follow him. He really didn't have much of a plan or really any hope at all of even stopping one of them but he knew he had to try.

Hikasa threw all ten of the Kunai he carried at once and it sent the two attacking Grass nins that were beating up Wladimer and Hana back. Hikasa jumped between the two Grass nin and Wladimer and Hana he then sent the five clones at the blue haired Grass nin that was fighting with Mirko and they were all taken care of with precision by the blue haired Grass nin who then kicked Mirko in the side of the head and sent him flying.

Hikasa stared at the other two Grass nin one had brown hair that he spiked and was dyed orange at the very tip he was taller then the other two with his face the only one shown to everyone. The other had blond hair the dropped over his eyes he wore his headband around his mouth in a style that was unknown to Hikasa but it was apparent that this one was extremely handsome.

The tall teenager with the brown and orange hair turned toward the blue haired boy. "Sid what should we do about this?"

The teenager in the ANBU mask stared at Hikasa for a moment and Hikasa stared back with his Byakugan activated and the fiercest look he could muster. "Jay... Break him."

The blond haired boy stepped forward and looked Hikasa dead in the eye.

Sid turned around and grabbed Mirko and took the scroll from Mirko and threw it toward the brown and orange haired boy. "Yushin keep care of that."

Yushin smiled and looked at Wladimer and Hana. "You two are about to wish you had never came to this exam."

Hikasa looked over at Jay and frowned. Jay ran forward faster then Hikasa had imagined and punched Hikasa square in the jaw. Hikasa had imagined that the blue haired teen was the power and the others were just mooching off of him but this guy was insane as well. Jay ran forward and threw two Kunai at Hikasa but Hikasa was able to flip just in time to avoid it. Jay was right there already and Hikasa just barely defended the punch Jay threw but it hurt like hell on his forearm. Hikasa backed up but Jay did as well and he smiled and performed several handsigns. "Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu."

Hikasa was surprised for a second and Saw the lightning shoot out of his hands for only a second and hearing the loud crack of it before the pain racked his body and he was lifted off his feet and shot away. Hikasa couldn't think clearly for a moment Lightning users were extraordinarily rare and the techniques took huge amounts of Chakra he in no way expected this. Hikasa tried to move but his body was in momentary shock and he couldn't feel anything but then the numbness slowly faded and he felt his body racked completely in pain.

Sid stepped forward and smiled grabbing inside Wladimers shirt there was a second scroll. "Yushin it's our lucky day this makes our count 5."

Yushin gave out a slow whistle and praised Sid and Jay.

Hikasa slowly got to his feet but he groaned and gritted his teeth the entire way.

Jay kept walking over and kicked right down onto Hikasa's gut making him scream out in pain. Jay moved down and checked Hikasa's robe out but nothing was there. "Sid, Yushin this guy hasn't got the scroll."

Sid slowly walked over to Jay and Hikasa and looked down at Hikasa. "Hyuuga where is your scroll?"

Hikasa could barely keep himself from passing out and couldn't even speak from the pain.

Sid looked down from beneath his ANBU mask for several minutes just staring down at Hikasa. "If you do not tell me where your scroll is then I will be forced to kill the girl you set on the sidelines."

Hikasa felt life flood back into him and spit up at Sid.

Jay kicked Hikasa hard in the side causing the young Hyuuga to groan and grab his side.

"Fine." Sid said turning around and running directly at Ami.

Ami couldn't think for a second she had tried to keep herself quiet she had been certain that no one had noticed her and yet the blue haired teenager was running directly at her. Ami immediately performed a few handseals creating several Clones and creating a chakra scalpel with her hands.

Sid took out every single clone with one hit and ran toward Ami as she ran at him. Sid easily dodged Ami's chakra scalpel and went to drive his fist into her stomach but her knee flew up at him he changed his hand's direction and was able to push himself away from Ami. Ami ran right back at Sid and took several swipes at him with her chakra scalpel. Sid was much faster though and caught her with an uppercut that sent Ami's head straight up but it was just as quickly met with a highkick that sent Ami falling to the ground and her entire body hitting the ground hard. Ami was determined though and though she was still dizzy she made a trip attempt at Sid, Sid managed to jump over Ami and landed with his legs spread right over her. Ami looked up and saw Sid and sent a kick toward him but Sid jumped away and pulled out short sword as he did.

Yushin watched the fight with mild interest. "Impressive... Though Sid is just starting to get started to survive his TaiJutsu not many Genin can do that but now he's gonna play with his sword. This is gonna be interesting."

Ami watched at Sid as he squared off with her and she drew a Kunai. Ami's entire body pulsated she was entirely focused on this, Hikasa had told her not to make even a little mistake and she understood why these guys were on a different level to even survive with these guys is a task on it's own.

Sid ran forward and brought his sword down as Ami dodged it and she threw a kick his way but Sid was fast and brought his sword up at a weird angle and sliced Ami's ankle. Ami backed herself away as she felt the blood begin to stream out she had managed to pull away before he cut any tendons but the wound was deep and the blood would gush. She bent down and began healing herself as fast as she could.

Sid watched her and waited he was in no hurry he could wait all day he could tell she had the scroll.

Ami finished healing herself but the second she did she felt someone behind her she didn't have time to act and she felt herself being lifted off her feet and her head throb with pain.

Yushin laughed as he watched Ami fly away. "Sorry Sid but I can't wait any longer I needed some fun for myself."

Sid watched Ami struggle back to her feet. "It doesn't matter just get the scroll from her."

Ami looked over and saw Hikasa and they stared at each other for a moment and they both fought themselves back to their feet. She saw that Wladimer and Hana were both trying to get back to their feet as well. If they couldn't win they could at least make a last stand.

Yushin walked forward and threw a kick at Ami but she was able to dodge it and jump next to Hikasa.

Sid watched Yushin walk over to Ami and Hikasa and saw Wladimer and Hana fighting to get back to their feet and ran over and kicked Wladimer in the face sending him right back to the ground. Hana was able to jump back to Hikasa and Ami.

"I'm glad that Mirko befriended you guys, thank you for coming." Hana managed to choke out between coughs.

Hikasa stared at her for a minute the girl was obviously cute but here she was covered in blood and bruises it was obvious that this grass team loved to play with their pray. "It's alright guys like this need to be stopped anyway." Hikasa said forcing a smile out at her.

Yushin laughed at them. "And how is it exactly that you three figure to do anything against us, not even one of you has managed to land even one punch." Yushin placed his hands on his sides. "If you just hand over the scroll then we will just let you go."

Sid and Jay walked toward and each other and talked for a minute with Hikasa, Ami, and Hana watching them closely. "We've decided Yushin, just annihilate them now." Sid said.

Fear plugged itself into each of their hearts. They knew they were going to die they were naive this was just to big the power was to different they were too little.

Yushin smiled. "Alright." Yushin performed his handseals as slowly as possible almost mocking them. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Hikasa, Hana, and Ami all watched in horror as the giant fireball raced toward them it seemed as if in slow motion. 'Maybe this is what it's like to die, maybe everything is in slow motion.' Hikasa thought.

It seemed to them that a giant black wall materialized right in front of them and the Grand Fireball hit it and burned the wall to a crisp.

Yushin stood stunned for a second and slowly turned his face to the left.

Hikasa, Hana and Ami were still to stunned to move when they heard a voice as if through a gigantic tunnel.

"I thought you guys would need our help, we rookies have to look after each other you know." Rukia said giving them a victory symbol. Team Ino stood off to the left with Druse holding his hands outward and bugs crawling all over them.

Ami nearly began bursting into tears she was so happy. "You dumb bitch you just waited until we were in this kind of position didn't you!" Ami yelled at the top of her lungs.

Rukia smiled. "Just this once we're gonna save you." Rukia smiled and blew her and Hikasa a kiss.

Yushin turned toward Sid and Jay. "More of them." He said pointing toward Team Ino.

Sid stood still for a moment and Jay looked at him with an unreadable face. "Then we will obliterate them as well."

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter of Broken Journey hopefully I'm out with another one real soon._


	16. The Final Day Part 2

_TAK is back with the sixteenth chapter of Broken Journey. R&R people that would be greatly appreciated and if ya do then I might just dedicate the next chapter to ya._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NAMES AND PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**_

* * *

**Broken Journey **

**Chapter 16: The Final Day Part 2**

Sid looked at Jay. "Jay I am going to tell you this once so listen clearly." Sid had a new tone to his voice that none of the other Genin besides Jay and Yushin had heard before. "I am going to take the new pathetic Leaf Genin by myself. You and Yushin can have the fools that we've already abused, make them pay for their insolence with every last breath they take." Sid turned back toward Team Ino and lowered his head.

Druse caught looked over at Sid and Jay and knew that Sid was going to attack soon. "Listen, when the blue haired guy comes over here I want you two to just make clones nothing more just makes clones." Druse said never taking his eye off of Sid. "I'm going to fight him alone you two go over and help out the others they're in need of the most help."

Ryuku and Rukia immediately began making clones when each of them had made ten they each began trotting over to the others.

Sid let this all play out and had let Jay go over to Yushin. 'Fun.' Thought Sid inside his head. "Are you ready?!" Yelled Sid in the most shrill voice he had.

The Genin minus Jay and Yushin were surprised by how shrill the yell was.

"Go." Whispered Sid as he ran as fast as he could toward Druse.

Fast!' Thought Druse as Sid came upon him quickly.

Sid cut through each of the clones as if they were nothing and took several slashing attempts at Druse but the young Aburame was able to avoid all of them. "Very good." Said Sid as he slashed and stabbed at Druse. Druse was entirely on the defensive Sid was far to fast to even attempt an offensive gesture but Druse was confident enough in his defense that it would give his bugs long enough to work their magic.

Ami stared at Rukia and Ryuku as they joined their company. "About times you guys showed up you didn't have to have the fancy entrance did you?"

"Ami, that's enough I'm just glad to see them." Hikasa said keeping his eyes focused on the teenage boys ahead of them. "Ryuku, Rukia if either of you have any Kunai or Shuriken left take them out now." Ordered Hikasa

Ryuku and Rukia did as they were told. Ryuku had only one Kunai left but Rukia had two Kunai and a dozen Shuriken.

Hikasa did not take one eye off of the teenage boys ahead who were now screaming at them to hurry up. "Alright this is gonna be as simple as I can get it." Hikasa said clinching his teeth. "Throw all of them away the curly headed blond guy uses Lightning Jutsu if you have weapons on you whenever he uses the Jutsu throw the weapons in a different direction hopefully it will ward off his Jutsu's. Hana, Ami listen well neither of you two should get involved just stay back and create clones for distraction. Me Ryuku and Rukia will fight them with your distractions.

All in the party agreed and Hikasa ran forward with his Gentle First style.

Yushin ran forward to meet him and threw a kick which Hikasa swiftly avoided. Hikasa used a palm thrust which Yushin blocked with his hand the effect was instantaneous.

"What the fuck!" Yelled Yushin as his entire arm was jolted with pain and it feel limply at his side.

Hikasa did not even take a moments break to relish Yushin's discomfort as he spun around and tried a spinning back kick which Yushin managed to step away from. Yushin threw a high kick at Hikasa which he ducked under and sent another palm thrust up at Yushin's stomach. But Yushin was faster and smarter this time around and was able to do a backflip getting away from him. Hikasa ran forward and gave several powerful palm thrust but Yushin was able to avoid every one of them. Yushin did several backflips and as he landed performed several handseals. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Yushin opened his mouth and red hot fire poured out of it like a dragon. Hikasa was not fast enough to escape a Jutsu of this size but he was a Hyuuga he let the Chakra pout out of his hands and as the Fire slammed into him Hikasa poured as much out as he could.

Yushin blew the dragon fire for a good twenty seconds draining a good deal of the Chakra out of him but he was sure that he had burnt the young Hyuuga to a crisp. "Poor kid... That Jutsu was just too much for him." Yushin watched the smoldering ground in surprise as he looked over and saw the Hyuuga boy with his hands extended and burn marks covering them.

Hikasa had never felt this much pain from burns before not even from Huron. He was sure that his hands were black or were the disgusting white color that they turn when it's really bad. "Oh god!" Hikasa screamed as loudly as he could he wanted to fall to his knee's but he couldn't his body was not responding to the only thing he told it to do all he felt or could think of at this point was pain.

Yushin watched Hikasa and marveled at how he could still be standing. "Unbelievable." Yushin said barely over a whisper. Yushin walked forward toward Hikasa. "If you want die by my flames then I'll simply tear your head off."

Ryuku and Rukia double teamed Jay but he was just too fast for them they had just seen a giant burst of flame over toward where Hikasa and Yushin were fighting and both prayed that Hikasa was alright.

Jay looked over at both of them after performing several backflips to get away from them. "Seriously why don't you guys just give up now? We're beyond your guys level not to mention Sid, if you make him angry then he will totally annihilate you." Jay instead of attacking them put his hands in his pockets and turned away from them.

"What are you doing!" Rukia yelled at the Grass Genin.

Jay didn't look back at them. "Something far more interesting has come along."

Rukia and Ryuku looked back over at Sid and Druse who were still playing there game of cat and mouse it went on for a few more moments but both of them stopped and stared over toward Jay was looking. Both of them looked over and saw three people moving fast toward them.

Hana stood there stunned, Ami had just taken off toward where Yushin and Hikasa were fighting and all the other fights had stopped, she wondered what the problem was and then she noticed they were all looking toward her. Her first instinct was to run but then she heard it someone was behind her. She turned around but the second she did she saw black.

Three young Genin stood over the body of Hana which was just so viciously knocked out.

"Now that was fun!" Mamarou exclaimed looking down at Hana's body.

"Oh, why so violent?" Ali asked looking over the rest of the Genin gathered around.

"It's that Grass team that everyone wants to talk about." Takeuchi said looking over the field. "The blond one... I want to play with him."

"Let's have fun." Mamarou said licking his lips

"Now now Mamarou last time we fought bad things happened that why we took forever finding another scroll. Let's take our time and figure out who has the scrolls and then we can have fun in the next exam." Ali said looking over at Said and Druse. "You two can have fun with the others I want the ANBU kid."

Mamarou smiled wide. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, look at the brunette with the tits! I want her!" Mamarou got down on all fours like a wild animal getting ready to pounce.

Takeuchi looked over at Yushin, Ami, and Hikasa."I have business with the others." Takeuchi said yawning I was embarrassed but now there were in the light. Let's show them all what the ninja of the hidden Sound can do when they're 100. "

Ami ran forward and watched as Yushin slowly walked toward Hikasa she created a clone and sent it at the teenage Grass Genin.

Yushin stood right in front of Hikasa. "You really are brave young warrior." Yushin said looking closely into Hikasa's eyes. They're two eyes met the white of Hikasa's Byakugan meeting the dark black of Yushin's and it seemed like for at least one second they understood each other. Yushin saw out of his peripheral vision a young girl he turned and threw a kick that connected with her stomach but it simply dissipated. 'A clone.' Thought Yushin as Ami appeared right above him.

Ami came down as hard as she could with her Kunai but Yushin was fast enough and dodged Ami. "Get away from him!" Ami yelled getting into a defensive position in front of Hikasa.

Yushin stared over at her for a second and growled. "Just go away! Don't you realize that if we keep going then you're going to die!" Yushin threw one of his Kunai at them but Ami deflected it with hers. "My name is Yushin Kang I am a Genin from the village hidden in the Grass my Sensei is Cloud Keyes. I would like to know the names of the warrior who has endured my strongest flames."

Ami stared at him and looked back at Hikasa he really was in terrible shape, his hands were burnt to a crisp his body was covered in a fresh layer of sweat how he was on his feet was beyond Ami but he shook his head ever so slightly at her. Ami didn't understand what was going on did they come to some kind of agreement or something. "His name is Hikasa Hyuuga a descendent of the Legendary Hyuuga clan he is a Genin from the village hidden in the Leafs are Sensei is Naruto Uzumaki." Ami said all this but did not move from her defensive position.

Yushin and Ami stared at each other for a length before a sound interrupted them. Both looked over to see Takeuchi's mocking face staring at them. Ami noticed the Sound headband immediately and cowed back several steps.

Takeuchi smiled widely at Ami. "You must recognize the symbol on my forehead." Takeuchi said pointing to her forehead.

Ami grabbed Hikasa. "It was a mistake to come here..." Ami said fear evident through her voice.

Yushin stared over at Takeuchi. "The village hidden in the Sound, I believe you made quite the ruckus during the first exam." Yushin walked forward. "I can't stand loud mouthed idiots" Yushin smiled and took an offensive stance. "I would love nothing more then to destroy you."

Takeuchi looked back and forth between Yushin and the Leaf Genin. "I guess the Leaf I need to pay back isn't with you two so consider yourself lucky." Takeuchi said turning back toward Yushin. "But you on the other hand, you're one on the Grass Genin that everyone is so high up on." Takeuchi said smiling at Yushin. "But you really aren't attractive at all, nice hair though."

Yushin just performed a few handseals. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." The fireball raced toward Takeuchi but she stood there for several seconds before she opened her mouth and a roar more fearsome then the most dangerous beast came out and it blew the Grand Fireball away like nothing. Yushin stared at her for a second and smiled. "Alright something fun!" Yushin ran forward as fast as he could and he threw a Kunai it was only a few second before he realized that something was missing one of the scrolls. "What the." Yushin said as he realized that a clone of Ami's had snuck up on him and stolen one. "Those dirty rotten bastards!" Yushin yelled but he was met with a upward kick from Takeuchi.

* * *

Taeku sat up pushing the blankets that Ami had put on him off. Taeku looked around he had been laying here for several minutes and had sworn he could hear fighting off in the distance but he had figured that Hikasa and Ami had gone off and tried to look for food. 'What day is it?' Taeku questioned himself. He looked around he had been in and out of concensnes for several days and wondered if the exam was over or not.

Taeku got up and walked over to the stream taking a drink from the ice cold water. "Damn!" Taeku said as the freezing water flowed through his body. Taeku heard a loud explosion and realized that without a doubt that some people were fighting not to far away. He rounded up all the blankets and sealed them back inside a scroll thanking Ami that she had been smart enough to bring some along.

Taeku walked a little while down the stream and looked down at the wounds that were still not completely healed, Ami had done good in Taeku's opinion but it was moments like these that he actually for once needed Bree. Taeku was shirtless and in his boxers he cursed Hikasa and Ami for the moment noting they probably had a real good laugh striping him.

Taeku inspected one of the larger wounds along the bottom of his stomach and noticed that he had a strange greenish tint around it. "Oh, that's real fucking great." Taeku said to the cave. Taeku dabbled some water over the wound it didn't really hurt but the water froze to his skin and made him shiver. Taeku repeated this process with all the wounds that weren't healed even finding a very nasty wound near his shoulder that was basically all the colors he had ever imagined.

Taeku sighed and looked up at the hole in the ceiling and let out a low sigh. "Where the hell are those two?"

As if on que to Taeku's question Ami landed not a few feet away from him with Hikasa shivering and in the fetal position.

"What the..." Taeku began but before he could say another word Ami was hugging him and she sobbed in his shoulder. "Uhhhh." Taeku said completely bewildered by the situation.

Ami grabbed Taeku's shoulder looked him in the eyes for a second then as if realizing that Hikasa was still injured for the first time yelped and ran over to Hikasa laying him flat out on his back.

Hikasa's eyes were rolling into the back of his head his hands were a sickly white color and were peeling. Ami immediately started healing his hands as best she could.

Taeku looked down on them for a moment then realizing what the matter was immediately got into a defensive position in front of Ami and Hikasa. "Tell me what happened?" Taeku said without even looking at Ami.

Ami was caught up in trying to heal Hikasa that she didn't hear Taeku's question until he was forced to say it again. "After we woke up H-Hikasa ran off and we g-g-got into a fight with the Grass team." Ami stopped talking for a second trying to remember a healing Jutsu for burns but nothing was coming to her. "The Snow team was there then Rukia and them showed up the Sound team must have arrived at some point I was helping Hikasa out after he got burned by one of the Grass guys and and and and and oh Teaku we need to get to the tower quick."

Taeku took the information in as best he could and looked back at Ami and Hikasa. Hikasa had lost consciousness but his hands were now not as sickly white as they were and Taeku knew that Ami couldn't do much more by herself. "Alright but we need to get another scroll or we can't get into the building damn!" Taeku yelled grinding his teeth. "Why is our luck this bad!"

Ami continued healing Hikasa and looked up and Taeku. "I managed to steal another scroll we've got both." Ami said trying to keep herself focused on Hikasa. Ami stopped healing him and pulled out a scroll and opened it a roll of bandages appeared into life and she began wrapping Hikasa's hands in them.

Taeku wanted to kiss Ami full on the lips but he managed to control himself with the knowledge that the enemy could still be around them. "Where did you guys put my clothes?"

Ami looked up from Hikasa and unrolled a different scroll and out popped out Taeku's fishnet and a pair of sweatpants. "I'm sorry but we couldn't save your vest or shirt but I packed an extra pair of sweatpants and I'm glad we did."

Taeku grabbed the fishnet and put it on. "It's really really cold." Taeku said shivering as he put the sweatpants on.

Ami got up and looked at Taeku. "We have to get to the tower now." Ami said with as much command in her voice as she could.

Taeku nodded his head and picked Taeku up and held him close to his chest. "God he is messed up." Taeku said as Hikasa's body shook in his against his body.

Ami looked back at him as she sealed up the scrolls she undid. "Yeah, but not as messed up as you were." She said as she sealed up the last scroll and put it away.

Taeku looked at her for a second confused. "What do you mean?"

"When we found you it took me and Hikasa a damn long time just to get you out of a danger zone. Hikasa isn't in danger of dying you were in danger for nearly a day after we found you." Ami said as she motioned for Taeku to follow her.

Taeku looked at her back as she moved forward and could swear she was taller. "What happened with you guys during the attack?" Taeku questioned her.

Ami didn't answer for a while and Taeku took it that things didn't go well.

It wasn't long before they came to the tower. As soon as they landed it was all out madness as camera crews stuck microphones in their faces and began barraging them with questions.

Ami and Taeku forced their way right through the annoying reporters and came to the lobby on the inside of the tower. The lobby was circular with a white floor and white cement walls with chairs lining each side of the room as soon as they walked in Naruto came up and picked them all up in a crashing bear hug. "Yes! You guys made it!" Naruto smiled at each one of them.

Taeku looked up at Naruto. "He needs help he's hurt pretty bad."

Naruto looked down at the shivering and in shock Hikasa and picked him up. "I'll get him some help right now." Naruto took off down the hall.

Taeku and Ami sat down next to each other on the seat lining the right hand wall. "What day is it?" Taeku asked.

"The first." Ami answered with her head in her hands.

Taeku looked back at her incredulously. "His birthday."

Ami nodded her head yes and they sat together in silence for several minutes.

"Taeku..." Came an uncertain voice from in front of Ami and Taeku and they both raised their heads to see Bree standing before them. "I notice that you have some injuries... I can heal them if you want... You know." Bree looked down not looking Taeku in the eye.

Taeku sat there for a long minute looking at Bree and for the first time he appreciated how in love with him she was and how beautiful she really was with her long red hair and gentle feminine features. "Sure Bree." Taeku shoved his head against Ami's. "Go find Naruto-Sensei and tell him I went off with Bree to get healed."

Ami and Taeku told each other to meet at their Chuunin meeting.

Taeku walked along beside Bree and as they turned around a corner he spoke for the firs time. "I'm sorry." Taeku said without looking at Bree.

Bree kept on walking though her heart beat harder then ever. "There's nothing to apologize for... Taeku-Kun."

They walked up several flights of stairs in comfortable silence before they finally arrived on their floor. It was lonely and darker then it was downstairs. "What's up here?" Questioned Taeku.

"Nothing." Bree said turning another corner. "That's the whole point it seems like they had been used for hotel rooms but I think that's only for top secret meeting and since nothing is going on the floor has been wardened off."

Taeku gave a nod of approval and Bree opened a door to a fairly nice large room. "Why couldn't we have just gone to the infirmary?" Inquired Teaku.

"You don't like people, specially when they see you with an injury." Bree said walking over and motioning for Taeku to take off his fishnet and sweatpants.

Taeku took off his fishnet and his sweatpants and watched as Bree inspected the larger wounds on his body.

"It looks like several of these wounds require heavy medical service and cleaning, but for first aid on the field by a novice she did a good job." Bree said smiling up and Taeku. Bree placed each of her hands over the larger of his wounds and began healing them.

Taeku sat back and relaxed. "How long ago did you guys arrive here?"

Bree remained silent for a moment concentrating on healing his wounds. "About a day after the exam began we were the firsts."

"And how are the overlords?" Taeku said snarling as he said so.

"Don't call them that." Bree replied as she moved onto the next of the wounds.

Taeku sat there for a moment and watched Bree as she worked from one wound to the next. "Well how are they?"

"They're alright." Bree replied totally concentrating on the last few wounds. "Kunakeda has slept mostly since we got back and Momigi has been reading."

"Figures." Taeku said rolling his eyes. "What have you been up to though?"

Bree moved onto the final wounds and sighed. "Bored mostly, I met with your Jounin instructor Naruto."

Taeku raised his eyes at this news.

Bree finished up and stood up standing eye to eye with Taeku. "You're healed the scars won't disappear until we get back to Konoha and the medics there can get ya and the skin isn't very strong so don't get them punctured." Bree said smiling at Taeku.

Taeku looked into her smiling face and felt a old rush of affection for the young Genin. Without even realizing what he was doing Taeku let his forehead move forward and push into hers.

Bree's heart was sent racing immediately. Bree opened her eyes and stared into Taeku's and they smiled at each other relishing in this old display of childish affection. Taeku pushed the bottom of his head against hers and their lips pushed against each other. For a moment they were the only ones in the world together. Taeku grabbed the bottom of Bree's back and pushed her into him and Bree wrapped her arms around Taeku no longer children this kiss was filled with passion and hunger a years worth of puberty, anger, lust, and passion burst forth. Taeku and Bree held each other tighter they ever had their lips and tongues met each others with more need then either had known possible. The two stood there for several long moments relishing in this act that both lusted for. They met each other with all they were without even a trace of hesitation Taeku grabbing onto Bree's backside and Bree running her hands through his hair.

The two finally relinquished each other when a commotion downstairs made them realize that another team had arrived at the tower.

Taeku looked Bree in the eye both were blushed, panting, and needy. Taeku seemed to struggle with an inner demon before finally turning away and walking out the door.

* * *

Ami sat at a round table with Hikasa leaning against her waiting for Taeku and their assigned Chuunin for the scheduled meeting.

The door opened and Taeku came into the room blushing and angry. Ami went to ask what was wrong when Taeku yelled to leave it alone.

Hikasa looked back and forth between the two but was really too tired to speak at the moment but he felt he needed to say something. "I love you both." Hikasa said with all his strength.

Taeku and Ami both looked at their teammates and smiled. Taeku just laughed and put his legs up onto the table. Ami meanwhile hugged onto the Hyuuga but not to hard in case his rest would be to disturbed.

The three sat in a comfortable silence for a long while before the door to the room opened and the young man from the first exam entered the room. "My name is Rizzo Frye I'm a Chuunin from the village hidden in the Sand and I have been instructed by my superiors to welcome you and explain to you the second exam of the Chuunin selection examination." Rizzo sat in front of them and sat cross legged on the top of the table. "Any questions?"

Taeku and Ami both shook their heads no.

"Good." Rizzo said smiling. "Now I really don't care about this exam or you guys so I'm just going to say I gave you the explanation and we can each go about our day's as if we never met each other."

Taeku and Ami both looked at each other in wonder of whether this guy was kidding or not.

Rizzo stood up on the table and stretched out yawning as he did so. "You guys do know where to go tomorrow afternoon right?" Rizzo asked.

Taeku and Ami nodded they knew the place.

"Excellent." Rizzo said "Well guys it's been cool chilling with you guys but I have a party to get too down on the third floor and there's this really good looking girl that's part of a television crew from Kiri that I'm trying to hook up with so just be at the auditorium at seven tomorrow night and I'll see you then." Frye got up and walked out of the room.

Ami looked over at Taeku. "What is it with the guys who wear there headbands over their eyes acting so cool?"

Taeku sighed and slammed his head down on the table. "Ami... I got a bad feeling tomorrow is going to be a very very very long day."

Ami looked up and motioned for Taeku to help her pick up Hikasa. "Well you're probably right but I don't think anybody besides Naruto-Sensei expected us to get this far and look how far we've gotten." Ami said as the two of them helped Hikasa walk out of the room.

Hikasa smiled at both of them. "It'll be real fun." Hikasa said smiling. "If you're into that kind of thing anyway." All three members of Team Seven laughed as they passed the second exam.

* * *

_TAK ain't got much to say I'll just let my writing say it all for me. R&R yo._


	17. Of Mixed Feelings and Energy Drinks

_TAK is back with the seventeenth installment of Broken Journey. The prelims are about to begin so be prepared for some great upcoming fights. Be sure to R&R, that is always nice to receive great reviews but if you got a problem with the way I write or the story be sure to tell me in them reviews._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NAMES AND PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**_

* * *

**Broken Journey **

**Chapter 17: Of Mixed Feelings and Energy Drinks**

The moon shined down from the gigantic hole in the ceiling and illuminated the area in front of the middle tower allowing the occupants of the tower to look down upon the gigantic cave that the examinees or just forced to cross. Bree and Momigi stood atop the tower and looked over across the barren cave. They both stood their for a few moments with Bree looking crestfallen and Momigi somewhere between sympathetic and disdainful.

"Why'd he do it Momigi?" Bree questioned.

Momigi stood for a moment looking at the cave bottom. "How am I supposed to know he's a mystery." Momigi looked over at Bree as she leaned over the bar and downwards. "We've been up here for a while, how many teams have arrived?"

"A few more arrived over the past few hours and the test is over so it brings the total of teams progressing to the next round to ten..." Bree sighed her voice sounding more and more melancholy.

"Listen how would you like it if I went and got him, he may not come and talk to you but he'll come for me. He can't do this to you it's not fair he needs to decide what he wants." Momigi said giving the moon the middle finger.

"He's barely talked to me this past year... Why'd he go and do that...?" Bree felt tears rising up to her eyes but she didn't let any fall she just grabbed the railing harder then ever.

Momigi looked down at her best friend and put her hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay." Momigi said gripping it. "I'm gonna go and get him and the two of us are going to get some answer out of him." Momigi walked away mumbling under her breath about kicking her brothers ass.

Bree stood there looking down to the bottom of the tower and sighing. She couldn't get it out of her head. 'He kissed me... He actually kissed me.' The thought and image couldn't get out of her head. The image of Taeku's dark toned body couldn't leave her head all she could think of was the force of the two of them when their bodies collided she couldn't forget the feeling of Taeku's strong arms wrapped around her back and moving ever farther down. She couldn't forget the feeling of her own hands rummaging through his long black hair. Her body wouldn't allow her to forget the need her body felt for the young Genin, his image remained in her body like a specter, she could even remember the taste he had how good his lips felt how good his tongue felt. And then the memory of his sudden movement and separation, the look on his face as though he had betrayed himself and the way he stormed out of the room to Bree it felt like no matter how hard she tried that Taeku didn't love her. 'Then why did he kiss me!' Bree would yell at herself inside her head confused by the young Genin.

Bree stretched for a minute and started meditating she was perfect and Chakra control and with the third exam exam coming up she didn't want even a little distraction ruin her Chakra control her healing abilities would be several damaged if she let that happen.

Bree let her mind be free and loose and felt her Chakra and brought it to certain points in her body trying to needle the Chakra and use it to it's fullest potential. She sat there for several minutes repeating the process of needling the Chakra throughout her body before she heard the door open to the roof of the tower.

Bree quickly turned around expecting to see Momigi and Taeku but she was met with the smiling face of Sato.

"Hello." Sato said walking onto the roof in his white and blue camo pants and a plain black shirt.

"Oh... Hello." Bree said remembering the young Mist nin from earlier in the day.

Sato smiled and walked over to Bree at the ledge of the tower. "I'm sorry that our introductions earlier in the day were so messed up." Sato said bowing to Bree. "My name is Harikamo Sato of the village hidden in the Mist." Sato moved back up. "So how are you this fine evening."

Bree looked at the Mist nin for a second before smiling. "I'm alright, and my name is Bree Kaneda of the village hidden in the Leaves." Bree said extending her hand.

Sato accepted her hand and shook her a little to enthusiastically. "I decided to wait until your teammates left I felt that meeting you like that would have been very awkward."

Bree looked at him and shook her head yes she then noticed how alike he really did look like Taeku except unlike Taeku he smiled something she hadn't seen Taeku do in a very long time. His eyes weren't the deep green like Taeku's but were more of a muddy brown but other then that the similarities between the two boys was striking. "It's alright." Bree said quickly turning from the Bree the though of Taeku now burning in her head.

Sato looked at her confused for a moment then laughed and asking what the problem was.

Bree didn't bother looking back at the young Mist nin afraid that the though of Taeku would be replaced by the though of this taller, slightly older Mist Genin. "Nothing." Bree said slowly turning back toward Sato.

"So what kind of things do they like to do in the peaceful little Leaf village?" Questioned Sato.

Bree looked at Sato as though he were crazy. "Well I guess we do whatever they like to do in every other country." Bree laughed a bit.

Sato chuckled a little bit. "So you guys sit around all day and train without a moments break."

Bree huffed at Sato's response. "With Anko-Sensei that's all were allowed to do! Even if me and my teammates wanted to spend time by ourselves we wouldn't get to. Anko-Sensei works us without break if we even make mention of taking a break she makes us spar tirelessly for several hours." Bree remembered the first time she had asked to take a break from training and Anko-Sensei had made her, Kunakeda, and Momigi spar with each other all night long. Bree shivered at the thought.

Sato smiled and laughed. "So when you do get time off what do you like to do?"

Bree smiled. "I like to listen to music."

Sato suddenly woke up. "What kind of music do you like!?"

Bree laughed. "Well rock mostly."

Sato looked down for a second and laughed. "Rock sucks Rap for life." Sato smiled. I wish I was back home and I could listen to some good music, you're foreign rap is horrible."

Bree looked at him as if he was crazy. "You're insane the Mist has produced what maybe ONE good band and that's just maybe." Bree said sticking out her tongue and giving him a thumbs down.

Sato and Bree stood there for a couple moments laughing before they heard the door open behind them. Bree turned around quickly and was met finally with the stares of Momigi and Taeku.

Momigi raised her eyes at Bree as if asking her what she was doing.

Sato smiled back at Taeku and Momigi. "Are these your teammates?" Sato asked.

Bree caught Taeku's eyes as he narrowed them and she knew the thoughts were now running through his head like a unstoppable tidal wave.

Sato sat there for a moment wondering what all the silence was about. "Are you going to introduce you to your teammates, dear." Sato said as a joke.

"Yes, Bree I would love to know who your new friend is." Taeku said looking her straight in the eye.

Bree stood stunned for a moment before regaining her balance. "T-This is my new friend Sato." Bree said quickly.

Sato smiled at them. "Harikamo Sato of the hidden village of Mist. If either of you don't mind I would love to take your partner out tonight."

Bree went red as a tomato and grabbed her hands in front of her. She wouldn't to say no but her body was now in complete shock of the situation at hand. 'Oh my god!' Bree kept screaming in her head. 'Do something you damn fool or you're going to lose your shot with Taeku for the rest of your life.' Bree's eyes opened wide as she tried to open her mouth.

"Ya know a moonlight stroll sounds like a good first date right?" Sato said smiling.

Taeku stepped forward several steps and Sato noticed the young man who was smaller then him he was only wearing a pair of blue sweatpants and his body was exposed Sato looked at the dark well toned boy of the young boy and the Chakra that was coming off of it was not good. Sato looked in Taeku's face and saw the harsh lines that now moved across his face and how his bangs began to fall in front of his face. Sato now felt threatened and he stepped forward a step and let his own Chakra loose.

Bree looked over at the combustible situation and knew she had to act fast. "Taeku it's not what."

"It doesn't matter." Taeku said simply before Bree could finish. Taeku kept his eyes stuck on the young Mist nin. "Like i've told you before Bree when it comes to you and your matters... They don't matter to me."

Sato was shocked at the rudeness of Taeku and was going to hit him.

The door once again opened this time revealing Ryo Sakurai Sato's instructor.

"Sato... I thought I told you not to leave the team." Ryo said his massive body making Momigi seem tiny beside him. "There isn't a problem here is there." Ryo asked taking several more steps forward.

Taeku and Sato stood opposed to each other with Taeku never taking his eyes off of Sato. Sato stood for a moment silent staring at Taeku before looking at his Sensei. "Of course not Sensei." Sato said letting his Chakra go down.

"Come on Sato, lets go back to our room." Ryo said turning around and bowing to Momigi and walking back through the door. Sato let his head fall down. "I'm sorry we couldn't go on a date tonight." Sato said turning toward Bree. "Maybe after the exam is over we can remain in touch and go on a date then.

Bree kept her head down with her mouth gaping and she couldn't give an answer. Sato stood for a moment and then continued on his way giving Taeku the most evil look he could muster as he passed him and giving Momigi a bow even though she looked at him with hate in her eyes as well.

Taeku felt a new feeling rising up inside of him he felt his body heat up his heart beat faster and faster and he finally looked back at Bree. "You." Taeku said sounding both hurt and hated. "Never come near me again." Taeku's voice was edgy and spiteful. Taeku turned around and stormed through the door leading off the roof.

Bree felt his last words cut through her like nothing before. Her heart felt like it had been swallowed whole by some dark and cold creature. Bree thought for a moment that she might puke but she realized that her throat felt like a giant rock had been put in it and she gasped for breath realizing that she hadn't breathed in for well over a minute.

Momigi stepped forward shocked at Bree and watched as tears flew down Bree's cheeks. "What were you doing?" Momigi asked completely bewildered by Bree's actions.

Bree chocked a little bit trying to talk for several minute she just stood there and cried and finally hugged herself. "I ruined it!" Bree finally choked out and she cried even harder.

* * *

The morning sun's rays poured through the window and splashed over the young Hyuuga's face. Hikasa barely opened his eyes and looked around the room for a moment and trying to get his bearings he sat up and the memories of what happened the previous day poured into his head as if through a veil. "Shit." Hikasa let out with his morning voice making it sound hoarse.

Hikasa let himself fall back unto the soft bed as he closed his eyes and succumbed to the simple pleasure that was a soft bed. Hikasa lay there for a minute before opening his eyes and giving them a moment to adjust to the light of a new day before raising his hands and taking a look at them. They were back to their normal color but were covered with scars, the doctors of Suna had done a very good job thought Hikasa looking at his hands. 'But these scars no one could get rid of...' He knew the scars would more then likely stay with him for the rest of his life as a reminder of the dangers of being Shinobi.

Hikasa lay in the room and cherished the silence for a while before hearing the door open. Hikasa looked over and saw Ami.

Ami saw Hikasa laying down but his eyes were open and she ran over and hugged the young Hyuuga. "ARe you alright!" Ami squealed as she glomped onto him.

Hikasa smiled at Ami's touch and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm alright... Thanks to you." Hikasa smiled at Ami as she blushed and gave her another peck on the cheek.

Ami smiled and gave Hikasa a kiss of her own. "Good because I was worried all night about you."

Hikasa stared at her. "Did you sleep."

Ami looked down at him as if he was crazy. "Of course not I was too worried." Ami said sitting up and grabbing something from another of the beds in the room and carried it over laying the breakfast next to him.

Hikasa stared at the eggs and smiled. "Thank you Ami." Hikasa said giving her another hug and digging into the breakfast.

Ami smiled as she watched him eat. 'I'm glad he's alright.' Ami said to herself as she watched Hikasa eat.

Hikasa and Ami sat alone in silence for a while as Hikasa devoured his eggs and water. "Where are Naruto-Sense and Taeku?" Asked Hikasa.

Ami sighed long. "Naruto-Sensei woke up early and said he had business to attend to and took off. Taeku only came back late last night it looked like he had been arguing with someone but he wouldn't answer any of my questions he just grabbed his bag and told me he was gonna sleep by himself."

"Figures." Hikasa said thinking of the broody Taeku.

"So how was your sleep?" Ami questioned.

Hikasa pushed the tray of breakfast away and stood up stretching out. "It was alright." He said moaning as he stretched his legs out. "I didn't dream as far as I can remember but I feel really refreshed."

"That's good." Ami said smiling "You need you're rest for tonight. The final exam begins tonight and if we're going to pass we need you at full health." Ami said getting up as well.

"The final exam of the Chuunin exam." Hikasa said smiling widely. "If we complete this then we can become full fledged Chuunin." Hikasa let out a sigh. "I can't wait!" Hikasa pumped his fist in the air.

Ami and Hikasa left the room to go and search the halls to find anyone but for several hours they didn't find anything except a few television crews who had flung every question at them that they could imagine.

"These guys are seriously really annoying." Hikasa said turning and looking at Ami.

"You got that right." They heard from a familiar voice right behind them. Hikasa and Ami turned around seeing their partner walking toward them in his sweatpants finally putting a fishnet over his body and his hair finally put back in a pony tail. "At least you guys aren't playing to the cameras like that annoying bitch from the Kiri was earlier. It was pathetic."

"And where were you?" Hikasa questioned.

"Out." Taeku answered taking a drink from the energy drink he had.

Hikasa and Ami both rolled their eyes.

"And how are you feeling?" Taeku questioned. "When I came in last night you were dead asleep wouldn't have known you were alive if I hadn't seen your chest moving up and down."

"I'm fine." Hikasa sighed. "Alright i've decided for this third exam... None of us should be team leader we should run a democracy no matter what happens we should take a vote on it."

Taeku shook his head in acknowledgment and so did Ami.

"Good." Hikasa said as the three of them began walking through the halls. "How bad have the television crews been?" Hikasa questioned.

Taeku took another drink of his energy drink. "They haven't been that bad just annoying they never wanna leave you alone unless you threaten them but that Jade girl from the hidden Mist she played to those cameras and it only encouraged them." Taeku said taking another drink. "That reminds me I hate that Mist team."

"Any reason for that?" Ami asked.

"Just can't stand them they're like monkeys." Taeku said doing a monkey impersonation.

Hikasa and Ami laughed.

Team seven turned a corner and almost ran smack dab into Team Amaru. The two teams stared each other down for a minute taking in the appearance of one another for the first time since their meeting several months back.

Huron continued walking on past Team Seven not even giving a second glance back at them. Makoto and Rei remained behind for a minute and gave the members of Team Seven the death eye.

Team Seven stood stunned by the appearance of the team that had so severally injured them. Ami turned around and looked at them as they continued walking down the hall. "That team... Is weak!" Ami said sticking her tongue out at them and giving them the finger. Taeku and Hikasa both smiled widely and proceeded to give them the finger as well smiling like crazy.

Huron slowly turned around and looked at the smiling faces of his rivals. "I'm going to burn those smiles off your faces."

Team Seven all added their second birdies to the equation and laughed continuing on down the hall.

"So where were you last night, really?" Questioned Hikasa of Taeku.

Taeku turned toward him smiling like crazy and taking the Hyuuga by surprise not having seen Taeku smile this genuinely before. "Having mixed feelings." Taeku did a one handed front flip and landed and bowed for Ami and Hikasa. "That and I found me some beasts so it was all good."

Hikasa and Ami looked at him strangely. "Beasts?" They both asked.

Taeku held out his energy can. "Beast! Only the greatest drink invented by man!" Taeku said laughing manically. "Tear into one and try it out it'll make the next few hours worth while and with the final exam coming up we need all the energy we can get." Taeku threw both of them a can.

Hikasa and Ami both looked at the can and shrugged opening it and taking a drink. "I don't feel any different." Hikasa said after a minute.

"It takes time for the energy to kick in and you gots to take more then one drink." Taeku said performing another backflip.

Hikasa looked down at the can and looked at Ami thinking of Mamarou. 'Of mixed feelings and energy drinks.' Hikasa took another swig of Beast and continued walking toward the auditorium.

* * *

Naruto stood assembled with the rest of the Jounin instructors in front of the ten remaining and assembled teams. Gaara as well as Temari and Ibiki stood in front of the Sand Chuunin and the Jounin instructors. Naruto looked toward the other side of the assembled Jounins and saw what he was looking for, Sergei Sakuraba.

The Sound Jounin was about the same height as Naruto with black feathery hair about the same length as Naruto. He wore the standard Sound Jounin uniform but with the notable exception of it being pink. The symbol on his shoulder was two chipped pink leaves. It slightly disturbed Naruto that someone as powerful and renowned as Sakuraba was wearing so much pink but he thought about Sakura and all of those thoughts disappeared.

Naruto stared over the Genin teams that were left and noticed that his team was the only team bouncing back and forth on their heels. 'What the hell did those kids do?' Naruto questioned in his head but secretly he thought it was cool and began bouncing back and forth himself.

Naruto listened as Gaara gave the opening speech to the Genin about the true purpose of the exam but as usual Naruto got bored and turned to Lee. "This is really boring." Naruto said it whispering.

Lee looked over at Naruto. "Naruto-Kun it is very inappropriate to talk while the Kazekage-Sama is speaking." Lee cracked his knuckles.

Naruto looked at Lee as if he was crazy. Naruto remembered back to their prelims and realized it was there that Gaara had so damaged Lee and nearly destroyed Lee's dream of becoming a great Shinobi. Naruto thought about how it must be killing Lee to know all that and yet have Gaara stand right in front of them and talk.

Naruto looked down at the rest of the Jounin instructors noticing Ino, Amaru, Kankuro, and Anko as well as three Jounin's he had never met before Ryo Sakurai, Cloud Keyes, and Megumi Clo.

He knew of Sakurai being renowned as one of the strongest in all of Kiri. Cloud was someone he had never even heard of before. Megumi he knew was one of top Jounin in all of the village hidden in the Snow, he had met her on one separate occasions when the leaders of the Fire and Snow countries had met to discuss the renewal of the treaty and they were both on guard patrol.

Naruto looked at the television crews and hoped that during one of the upcoming fights that the camera's all got destroyed. Naruto couldn't believe how much Gaara had revamped the exams to this phenomenon and put live television on the map and for the first time Naruto realized how good of a Kazekage Gaara really was. He was doing everything he could to make sure Suna's economy recovered and all the money he had undoubtedly put into the exam Naruto knew was already payed back the the nobles and ticket buyers that were paying out of their ass's to get tickets to the finals. He also knew that they were going to air the finals television and the networks were going to have to pay to air them. Gaara had become a very swift business man, a savvy politician, and a powerful Kazekage.

Naruto noticed a new man walk into the room from the side it was a man he had never met before but he wore the regular Jounin uniform of Suna but almost his entire face was covered in beard and hair. Naruto couldn't figure the man's age out because of the hair but there was no gray in the very light brown beard. Naruto watched as he walked over to Gaara and Gaara gave the floor to the man.

The man smiled at the Genin. "My name is Shinya Tanner I am the examiner of the third test in this the Suna Chuunin Selection Examination." Shinya turned his head off to the side and a large screen was shown to the side. "This screen is connected to a machine that will randomly select you're opponents." Shinya took the moment to let the knowledge sink into the Genin and the sounds they made as the truth came to them.

"This is a one on one tournament with only the strongest being able to continue on to the finals which will be held on December the nineteenth here in Suna at Suna stadium." Shinya looked the Genin over surveying them. "These prelims will be aired in front of a live audience of people around the world on the SBC and on the cable network REAL." Shinya gave a disdainful face to the camera crews which were stationed on the ledges off tot he sides. "As the matches take place you will stand atop the ledges on each side of the room, you may move back and forth between the sides ONLY after matches are concluded."

Shinya waited a few more moments as the Genin took the knowledge in. "Now then we shall commence the prelims of the Suna Chuunin Selection Examination." Shinya sighed and looked at the screen. 'Please god... Let there be blood."

The screen read

**Hikasa Hyuuga vs. Mamarou Trinidad**

* * *

_R&R and tell me what you think. I hope to be back soon with the next chapter.  
_


	18. The Preliminaries Begin

_TAK is back once again with another installment of Broken Journey. The prelim action begins today and hopefully you'll like what the story has coming up._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NAMES AND PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**_

* * *

**Broken Journey **

**Chapter 18 The Preliminaries Begin**

The room stood still for a moment and started parting to either side of the ledges as Hikasa stared at the screen not sure whether to jump for joy or run over and start beating on the Sound Genin right then. 'I... Get Mamarou... From the very start.' Hikasa let it go through his head several times. Hikasa smiled and turned towards Mamarou as Ami and Taeku stood at his side. "I'm going to hurt him." Hikasa said staring over at the immense Sound Genin.

Ami and Taeku stared over hard as well, Ami could barely look over at the Soung Genin without the picture of him abusing her coming into her mind. Taeku covered Ami's eyes with his hands and turned her around. "Break him..." Taeku said in a soft whisper as he passed Hikasa.

Hikasa nodded hish head as he watched the Sound Genin laugh about his luck. "This is great! I'm going to destroy everyone of those Leaf bastards!" Mamarou laughed and did a backflilp and pointing at Taeku. "You better win your fight! I want to eat your soul in the finals." Mamarou laughed again at his own genius.

Hikasa didn't bother walking over to the middle of the fighting area when Shinya motioned either Genin over.

Naruto knew from the second that Hikasa didn't walk over that something had happaned in the cave between his Genin and the Sound Genin. Naruto grabbed Ami and Taeku and pulled them over to the side with the other Leaf teams and the one Snow team. "What happaned in the cave?" Naruto questioned his Genin.

Ami looked away the second Naruto asked and Naruto began suspecting the worse. "We fought the sound." Taeku said at last. "They beat us pretty bad..."

Naruto looked over to the other side of the ledge and saw Sakuraba apparently enjoying a laugh with his Genin students.

The members of Team Seven stood there and bore holes through the laughing Sound team.

"Is it alright if i join you guys?" They all heard a soft voice to their side. They looked over and noticed Bree.

Narut smiled wide. "Of course Bree i offered you the invitation and i stand by it." Naruto gave a foxy smile and offered her the position between Ami and Taeku.

Bree smiled back and walked over and stood inbetween the two members of Team Seven not fighting. "How are you Ami-San?" Bree asked bowing to her.

Ami grabbed her and told her there was no reason to bow. "I'm fine Bree-San." Ami said giving the other Genin a hug. Ami looked over at Taeku and noticed that he had dissapeared. "Naruto-Sensei where is."

"Shhhhh" Naruto said his eyes focused on the ground below. "Hikasa is getting ready to fight."

Ami gasped and looked down at Mamarou who was on all fours and Hikasa who was still standing there not even in an offensive or defensive position. She looked around quickly and found Taeku standing by himself at the far side of the ledge.

Hikasa stared at the Sound Genin and didn't even get into position he just let the Chakra pout off of him from every single pour in his body.

Shinya looked at both of the fighters and stared for a second. 'That Hyuuga kid has some serious killer Chakra coming off of him...' Shinya looked back over at Mamarou. 'This fight should be good.' Shinya acknowledged both fighters. "Begin." Shinya stated moving his hand down to signify the start of the match.

Mamarou didn't take a second as he leaped forward on all four right at Hikasa and began taking swipes at him. Hikasa dodged each swipe with the grace only a Hyuuga could perform swiftly moving between each and every of Mamarou's strikes. Mamarou threw his leg behind his head and Hikasa swiftly moved to the side but when he did mamarou reached out to grab one of Hikasa's legs but as he did Hikasa swiftly kicked Mamarou's wrist and making the Sound Genin jump away.

Mamarou inspected his wrist for a moment and felt the tiny spasm that moved through it. "What did you da?" Mamarou asked looking suprisngly at Hikasa.

Hikasa stood there for a moment and raised his hand out and motioned for Mamarou to bring it on. "Come..."

Mamarou bared all his teeth to Hikasa and ran over at the confident Leaf Genin. Mamarou ran forward and reached his arm out but Hikasa took three fingers and jabbed them down right into Mamarou's arm he swiftly tured around on the spot and threw a plam thrust at Mamarou which Mamarou was just barely able to jump away from.

Hikasa stared as the Sound Genin grabbed his arm and yelled at him. "If you don't like the pain then just hit me." Hikasa ran forward this time and Mamarou ran right at him. Mamarou took several swipes at Hikasa but each time he did Hikasa would hit a Chakra point over and over again. Hikasa smiled and aimed a kick that caught Mamarou on the inside of his thigh. Mamarou yelled and crumpled like a paper at Hikasa's feet.

"What the hell is that." Takeuchi said as she watched her teammate fall at the hands of Hikasa.

"The Hyuuuga's gentle fist style..." Sakuraba said watching his Genin struggle to his feet. "The Hyuuga's TaiJutsu is extremely dangerous it attacks the inside of your body it's likely with that kick that he blew the muscles in Mamarou's legs to pieces..." Sakuraba looked over at Naruto. "This Hyuuga is the student of Naruto Uzumaki he was a partner of Otokage-Sama when he was in the Leaf village when he was still a child.

Takeuchi smiled. "Then it will be fun to watch Mamarou tear him limb from limb."

Mamarou finnaly struggled back to his feet and stared hard at Hikasa. "I am going to tear every piece of your body apart!" Roared the Sound Genin. Mamarou tore his shirt off and opened his pack taking three soldier pills out.

Hikasa's eyes widened with the realization of what Mamarou taking soldier pills would mean. "You'll kill yourself taking three you dumb bastard!" Hikasa yelled thinking if he died then he himself would be blamed.

Mamarou popped all three of the pills. "Maybe someone as worthless as you would die! Mamarou's eyes grew wider as the pills entered his system. "But my body is superior to yours in every way! I can do things that someone as normal as you could never possibly imagine! I am special!" Mamarou let out a long roar and went back to all fours. "Thousand Breaker!" Mamarou dissapeared in a flash and appeared a second later with his shoulder driven into Hikasa's chest and sending the Hyuuga flying.

Ami stood there for a second stunned and tried to jump the railing but Naruto stopped her. "Stop." Naruto said pulling Ami back down to the ledge. "If you interfere then Hikasa will be disqualified."

Hikasa had just hit the ground when he felt mamarou on top of him hitting him repeatedly in the face. Hikasa tried to get away from the Sound Genin but he was helpless beneath the larger, sronger, more ferocious Mamarou. Hikasa tried to protect his head the best he could as Mamarou rained down blows faster then all but three of the Genin could count.

Shinya watched closely making sure the Hyuuga was defending himself and wasnt to badly beaten.

Hikasa felt blood pour down from his skull and tasted it on his lips and it pissed the Hyuuga off. Hikasa took his one free hand and slapped it right into Mamarou's kidney. The effect was instantanious.

Mamarou yelled as loudly as he could for several long moments and that allowed Hikasa to palm thrust him right in the chin. Mamarou nearly lost concisnuss as he fell over. Hikasa got to his feet and with his head pounding from the beating Mamarou had just inflicted upon him. Hikasa got a good way away from the Sound Genin and got back into the Gentle Fist position.

"He wasn't this good in the cave." Ali said staring down at the fighters.

"The darkness can find many abilities." Sakuraba said sighing.

Mamarou staggared to his feet he couldn't see that well and it felt like his back was breaking under his own weight. Mamarou for the first time instead of roaring let out a groan. Hikasa stared at the Sound Genin as he wiped some blood from his forehead and smiled. "The Gentle Fist style attacks your organs Mamarou you should quit now."

Mamarou heard Hikasa's words and it spurred him on the pills still raging inside his system. Mamarou ran forward at full speed using his Thousand Breaker TaiJutsu technique. Mamarou dissapeared again and appeared in front of Hikasa but this time Hikasa threw a knee up at Mamarou which Mamarou took full in the face and busted his nose into a thosand pieces but that was not enough to detere the Sound Genin as he completed the drive and tackled Hikasa to the ground.

Hikasa took the second of hesitation Mamarou displayed on the ground and wrapped his legs around his head locking in a triangle choke. Mamarou felt no air enter his lugs and he panicked trying to struggle out of the Leaf Genin's attack attack but Mamarou was not to be detered and he worked to his knee's and used his superior strength to lift Hikasa off his back and for all intensive purposes powerbomb the young Hyuuga.

Hikasa felt like all the bones in his back had been broken and his legs couldn't take the pressure and he let go of the Triangle as Mamarou dived threw Hikasa with a punch. Hikasa rolled to the side and jumped to his feet with Mamarou in hot pursuit. Mamarou swung at Hikasa again but the Hyuuga avoided it again and tried to sweep Mamarou's feet out from under him but Mamarou jumped above it and tried to splash down on Hikasa but Hikasa threw his palm up and it caught Mamarou dead in the chest.

The room stood still for a moment as Mamarou's body went limp on the Hyuugas hand as Hikasa held Mamarou up on his one hand like a magnificent beast that he hand hunted and displayed for the entertainment of all those visible.

"Impossible..." Ali said staring down in amazement at Hikasa and Mamarou.

Sakuraba stared down his eyes a little wide at the young Hyuuga. "Mamarou you fool..." Sakuraba said with an edge of hate in his voice.

Ami and Bree grabbed hands and started jumping up and down screaming in happiness.

Hikasa threw Mamarou's body to the side after a moment and looked over at Shinya. "Is it over?" Hikasa questioned of the Sand Jounin.

Shinya smiled at Hikasa and pointed over at Mamarou who was caughing up blood but getting back to his feet. Mamarou's large muscles rippled beneath his dark skin that was very bruised. "Impossible!" Mamarou screamed inbetween chokes. Mamarou stared over at Hikasa with hate in his eyes. "I won't lose to you! Not infront of Sakuraba-Sensei!" Mamarou ran forward as fast as he could. "I broke your woman and i will break you!" Mamarou said with tears in his eyes and he ran forward like an injured dog.

Hikasa knew this fight was over like a beast he was getting emotional and he knew that he would make mistake easily. Mamarou threw all his strength into each strike he took but they were slower then they were and Hikasa just kept doing backflips to get away from Mamarou. Mamarou yelled at the top of his lungs and ran straight forward for the first time not on all fours. Hikasa threw a frontkick that landed in the middle of Mamarou's chest. Hikasa poured Chakra out of the bottom of his foot and into Mamarou's chest.

Mamarou gasped for a second and took several steps backward his eyes wide. Hikasa stared blankly at the Sound Genin and put a good deal of his remaining Chakra into his fist and performed a spinning back fist that caught Mamarou square in the chin and dropped him like a ton of bricks.

"Fights over." Shinya said the second Mamarou hit the ground. "Winner Hikasa Hyuuga." Shinya motioned for the medical teams to rush over and check on Mamarou.

Ami and Bree jumped down the second the match was called and ran over to Hikasa. Ami hugged Hikasa but stopped hearing the groan Hikasa gave from his bruised muscles. "Hold still." She said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Bree and Ami went to work healing the laceration and bruises that Hikasa had sustained.

Hikasa took the oppurtunity to look up at Naruto who looked down at him and smiled. Hikasa smiled back and gave him the nice guy pose which caused Neji so far away to shudder even though he knew not why.

Ami and Bree finished healing Hikasa and Ami smiled at him. "You did it!" Ami said hardly able to keep her happiness contained.

"Good Job." Bree said smiling at the young Hyuuga.

Hikasa looked toward the camera's and bowed. "Can I be a Chuunin now?" Hikasa asked Bree and Ami making them all laugh. Hikasa looked back up at the ledge and looked for Taeku puzzled by why he wasn't with the others before finding him on the edge of the ledge by the camera crews. Hikasa smiled widely at him and gave him the victory sign.

Taeku gave a weak smile in return that puzzled Hikasa.

"The boy has internal bleeding from his lungs and heart as well as muscles tore in his thigh, back, and arm. It seems that his left kidney has been punctured and his chin is broken as well we need to get him to the emergency room soon or he could die." One of the doctors said lifting Mamarou onto a stretcher and having the other medics carry him off.

"I told you... I was going to break him" Hikasa said staring as they carried the young Sound Genin off.

Sakuraba stared down hard as they carried Mamarou's body off on a stretcher. "If either of you lose i swear when we get back to Oto then you shall wish that you were never born." Sakuraba said staring down at his two Genin.

"You don't have to worry about that Sensei." Ali said smiling. "Mamarou was the weakest of us after all."

Sakuraba raised his top lip and stared at Takeuchi. "Or so it seems."

Takeuchi hung her head low knowing that somehow someway that Sakuraba had found out about her loss to the Leaf Genin the cave.

Hikasa, Ami, and Bree returned to the ledge with Hikasa breathing hard.

"Good job." Naruto said putting his hand on Hikasa shoulder and giving him the largest foxy smile that any of the Genin had ever seen before. "Ami, you got a lot to live up to now." Naruto said staring at her.

Hikasa laughed a bit and felt a big hug from behind and turned around to see Rukia. "You did it!" Rukia said smiling. Hikasa couldn't help it he was so happy he returned the young girls hug. "You guys are alright!" Hikasa said smiling widely. "What happaned after we left how did you guys get here!"

"It's a very compelling story maybe i can give you the extra LONG version when were alone Hikasa-Kun." Rukia said giving Hikasa a wink

Ami ran over and grabbed onto Rukia and Rukia grabbed her shirt as well with sparks flying inbetween the two as there eyes met.

Ino walked over as did Naruto and they both pulled their Genin away. "Very good job Hikasa." Ino said patting him on the back. "Neji would be very proud."

Naruto stood for a second puzzeled and had a face like he was actually thinking. "Bu-But like ya know the television crews uhhhh shouldn't they be like able to watch?" Naruto stood suprised that he actually had asked a legit questions then smiled.

Hikasa looked up at him. "No, Neji would never watch television he thinks it destroys the mind." Hikasa shook his head. "But my mom and dad..." Hikasa rolled his eyes fast and ran over to the television crew. "Hi mom!" Hikasa said right into the camera and ran back to the two gathered teams. But as he arrived he noticed the addition of Team Clo from the Snow village.

Mirko ran forward and the two young men hugged each other and smiled. "Good job." Mirko said patting him on his back.

"It was nothing." Hikasa said letting go of the other boy.

Mirko smiled wide and Hana gave her congratulations and Wladimer reluctantly told him he did alright. Megumi Clo was like no Kunoichi that Hikasa had ever met she had a shade of long purple hair that Hikasa had never seen before and she wore a mask on her face like that Kakashi wore but it was plain as day that this woman was beautiful beyond comprison. Megumi smiled at Hikasa and Hikasa took it that this was her way of giving congratulations.

Shinya looked up at the celebration above but knew the exam had to continue and he pointed at the screen above.

The rest of the room all looked over at the screen and held their breath

Harikamo Sato vs. Hana Watanabe

Sato jumped down the second the screen showed his name and bowed to Gaara and the examiners. Sato then stood up and looked over at the gathering of the three teams at the top of the other ledge and blew Bree a kiss.

The three gathared teams all turned around and stared at Bree for a moment and Bree stood absolutly mortified by Sato's actions and she blushed wich caused Sato to smile widly taking it that Bree liked him so much that she was shy.

Hana jumped down from the ledge with good wishes from everybody but Bree who was still too mortified to say anything.

Hana and Sato squared off against each other and came together in the middle of the gym and bowed to each other. Shinya gave each other the rules that were to be followed and told them both to back away and they did as they were told. "Begin." Shinya said moving his hand down the center for the second time of the evening.

Hana stood still for a moment and performed several handsigns and three clones appeared at her side.

Sato stood still for a moment and performing his own handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu." Sato smiled as a Tiger appeared at his side. Sato looked over at the Tiger. "Manu, i need your help today." The tiger looked over at Sato. "You know i'm always in for a good fight." Manu looked over at the Hana. "Is this little girl your opponet?" Sato stretched and pulled out a few Kunai. "Yeah, Chunnin Exams got to win this you know." Sato both the Kunai he held in each hand and told Manu to charge.

Hana was suprised by the speed that Manu had and barely had time to dodge as Manu lunged in at her as her two clones were both destroyed easily by Manu. Hana just barely had time to dodge as Sato's Kunai's went whizzing by her face and Manu lunged at her again trying to bite her head off.

Manu landed and turned around ready to charge at the young Snow Kunoichi. Sato was behind Hana already and she didn't have time to dodge as Sato hit her hard in the jaw sending her flying toward Manu, Manu lunged at Hana but she was able to release a bunch of her Shuriken that sent Manu running in a different direction grabbing into his own pockets.

Sato ran forward but Hana threw even more Shuriken in his direction and it caused Sato to jump away. The second she got rid of Sato though Manu was back on her and she had to jump as far up as she could to get away from Manu this time around.

"This Sato kid is impressive." Ino said looking down at the fight below. "For him to be able to use Summoning Jutsu so effectivly at only thirteen... Very impressive."

Ami, Hikasa, Ryuku, and Rukia all shook their heads to answer yes answering Ino.

Hana started performing some handsigns and talking under her breath.

"This is Hana's secret technique!" Mirko said smiling over at Hana.

Sato stopped where he stood and smiled. "Too late."

Hana began finishing her Jutsu when she felt a burning pain in her back and saw a small cat latched onto her neck. Hana scrame out abandoning her Jutsu and trying to pry the small white cat off her neck as it attacked tearing into her neck and blood flowed easily from the wound.

"Impossible!" Wladimer said looking down on the scene. "He never summoned another one this is impossible." Wladimer looked over at the Jounin instructors.

Sato smiled ran forward and landed a hit that sent Hana flying, as soon as she hit the ground however Manu was on top of her and went to bite into her face but as soon as he did Shinya grabbed Manu by his head and stopped the fight. "This fight is over, winner Harikamo Sato."

Sato smiled. "Too easy!" He said giving the victory sign to his team and then to Bree.

"What happaned!?" Wladimer asked oblivious to the situation.

"When he was reaching into his pocket he opened a scroll that that small cat was sealed in." Megumi said looking down at Hana. "This Sato prepared very hard for this fight." Megumi sighed. "Oh well Hana gave it her all and that's all that counts."

Wladimer looked like he wanted to strike his Jounin instructor. "That's all that counts?!" Wladimer said offended. "She got destroyed by him!" Wladimer shook in anger wanting to go down and fight with Sato to reclaim the honor of his country, friends, team, and his own which he felt had been tarnished by Hana's performance.

"Don't worry too much on it." Megumi said grabbing her Jounin's shoulder. "This Genin was very strong."

Sato smiled between his own team and Bree when he caught the eyes of Taeku on him. The two boys stopped and looked at each other with so much tension you could have cut it with a knife. The three teams along with Sato's all stared between the two young boys and they could feel the hate just radiate from both of them. The two refused to take their eyes off of each other until Shinya came over and told Sato that he had to move for the next match in the Exam.

Sato stood for another minute his brown meeting Taeku's green before finaly jumping back toward his own team. When Sato jumped there Legano stared back over at Taeku and Jade laughed that Sato was an idiot for doing this and all it was doing ws drawin unwanted attention. Ryo looked between his teammate and Taeku and wondered if they would be okay or if they would simply attack each other before the end of the prelims.

Taeku took the band out of his hair and let it fall all over his face he couldn't contain himself anymore the release of all this Chakra had heated the room to a high degree and his hair was begging to be released.

Sato looked over and spit on the ground when Taeku did take his rubberhand out. Legano stared wondering if Sato were going to attack him now or not he could feel his partner getting ready to jump. "He's pretty cute." They both heard Jade say taking them off their serious mode and look incredilously at her.

"I hate him." Sato sound looking over at Jade with fury written all over his face. Sato moved forward toward Jade, "No funny things i want him."

Jade laughed. "Yeah right like you could do anything to me even if you wanted, if i want to play with the little Leaf Genin then I will." Jade said raising her eyes to him. "And besides he's far to my type not to give a shot." Jade walked away.

"Jade, where are you going?" Ryo asked now looking over at the screen.

"I'm going to go say hi to the Leaf kid that Sato hates he looks lonely over there." Jade replied walking off before turning around for a split second. "I do look good don't I?" She questioned her teammates.

They both gave her blank stares. "Well i'm going to prepare just in case." Jade raised her already very short, short shorts up and applied some lipstick. "Now there's no way he can say no to me."

"That girl has some very very very serious issues." Sato said turning to his Sensei.

"It doesn't matter." Sakurai said. "Boy's just remember that this is the first exam under the new regime of the Yondaime Mizukage so don't do something... Too stupid. We're here to make a good impression.

"Gotcha." Both boys told their sensei.

Shinya looked the Genin over once again getting ready for the third match.

Faye Kawjiri vs. Ali Bahadurzada

Sakuraba looked down at his student. "Win this or when we get back there will be hell to pay."

Ali looked up at his Sensei. "Sakuraba-Sensei, I will win this fight for all of Oto." Ali without even looking at Takeuchi jumped down from the ledge and took the side of the room closest to the other ledge.

Faye stretched out above. "And here I was hoping for a cute guy." She said sadly. "I don't want to find that ugly kid."

"Just go down there and beat him down." Kankuro told her. "And you better win or you'll embaress all of us in front of Gaara."

Vaan looked up at his sensei. "But Kankuro-Sensei aren't you supposed to call him Kazekage-Sama?" Vaan delighted on the look that came over Kankuro's face when he realized he hadn't called his brother by his proper title and what that could do to his reputation.

"Listen." Kankuro said suddenly a little scared. "None of you better mention this to Kazekage-Sama when we go do our next mission or there could be hell to pay for all of us."

"No I think it'll just be for you." Vaan said laughing.

Faye stared at her teammates. "We'll i'm off, wish me luck."

Faye jumped down and stood opposite Ali on the gym floor.

"This should be very good." Hikasa said his eyes glued to the floor. "They're both really good."

For the first time in the entire Exam it seemed like everyone was interested in a fight.

Shinya stepped forward and looked between them even he was interested here the home village girl from one of the top ranked teams getting ready to take on the mysterious Genin from the unkown Sound team. 'The story writes itself.' Shinya thought to himself. He brought both of the competitors together and both bowed to each other but there was no respect in their bows more like they were just going through the motions.

Faye and Ali stared in each others eyes and knew that one way or another this fight was not going to be easy for either of them. Ali smiled at the thought of being able to fight someone from the home village that way he could show everybody the power that the village hidden in the Sound had.

Shinya could hardly move he was in so much anticipation he knew there was going to be blood in this fight everybody in the room did. Shinya moved forward stedily and threw his hand down the middle. "Begin"

* * *

_This is TAK telling you to R&R tell me what you think of this past chapter. I will be back soon with the nineteenth chapter and hopefully you'll stick with me and read that and on and on until the conclussion of this story. Forgive the bad spelling spellchecker was not working but I revised as best I could. _


End file.
